Les silences de l'agneau
by Ertis
Summary: Eileen est de retour pour sa quatrième année à Poudlard. Qu'estce que la coupe de feu? Qui cherche à lui nuir? Que signifient ces tatouages qui aparraissent sporadiquement sur ses bras? Qui est réellement Fenrir? Venez le découvrir!
1. Chapter 1

Bon eh bien je republie cette fic alors en remerciant l'autre andouille! (soupire)

je poste le chapitre 2 tout de suite après!

Chapitre 1 : Une douloureuse découverte.

La nuit était fraîche et noire même en ce soir de pleine lune. Les corbeaux croassaient dans le ciel lugubre. Nous étions alors en 1983 soit 1 an et demi après la chute de lord Voldemort. Noël approchait doucement et la froideur du temps s'amplifiait jours après jours.

Severus Snape était assis derrière son bureau corrigeant les essais plus que médiocres de ses élèves quand un phénix noir entra par la fenêtre de son bureau. Il reconnaissait parfaitement cet oiseau. Celui de sa mère. Elle était morte deux ans auparavant. Le médicomage qui l'avait examinée avait été formel. Elle était morte d'un cœur brisé le corps entièrement visé de magie ce qui pour quelqu'un comme elle était quasiment impossible. En effet, la famille Prince était connue pour être composée de nombreuses créatures magique ce qui augmentait leur puissance et les rendait presque immortels. Malheureusement, elle avait croisé la route d'un curé moldu qui l'avait considérée comme la créature du diable. Marquée a vie, ses parents l'avaient rejetée dans le monde moldu ou elle avait été sauvée par Tobias Snape. Elle lui avait caché sa nature jusqu'à ce que leur fils fasse son premier tour de magie instinctif. Et tout s'était chamboulé. L'homme était devenu alcoolique et violent. Il perdit son emploi, sa société et tout son argent. Mettant tout sur le dos de son enfant qu'il considérait comme un monstre, il se mit a battre Severus de plus en plus fort et quand celui ci était a l'école, c'était sur sa femme qu'il frappait. Severus devint mangemort puis espion. Sa mère avait noué de bonnes relations avec Lily Evans qu'elle considérait presque comme la fille qu'elle aurait souhaité avoir si son mari avait été un autre. Elle était morte 1 an avant son mari qui avait été tué par son fils après avoir largement dépassé les bornes.

Severus revint a la réalité en voyant le phénix noir des Princes. Il prit doucement la lettre que l'oiseau lui tendait et la décacheta, fronçant les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi il recevait seulement maintenant une lettre de sa mère.

Severus, mon fils,

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis morte. Je ne pourrais jamais te dire a quel point je suis désolée d'avoir fait de ta vie un enfer en te donnant un père pareil. J'aurais aimé intervenir plus tôt mais je n'en ai jamais eu le courage pardonne moi je t'en prie. Si je t'écris aujourd'hui, c'est pour te demander un service qui changera très probablement ta vie.

Quand tu es entré au service de Voldemort, il est venu me voir un soir histoire de voir pourquoi tu les avais rejoint. Je ne te cacherais pas qu'il m'a plus. Je n'avais que 38 ans a cette époque après tout. Nous nous sommes revus en cachette jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que j'étais enceinte. Je ne voulais pas que cet enfant connaisse la même vie que toi, alors j'ai décidé de la faire adopter. C'est a ce moment là que Lily m'a avoué qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant. J'ai mis au monde ma fille dans le plus grand secret lui faisant croire qu'elle était la fille de ton père. Les Potter n'ont que des garçons aussi avons-nous décidé de cacher sa véritable apparence sous un glamour. Si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que les craintes de Lily étaient fondées et que Tom les a tués mais que ma fille a survécu. Je t'en supplie Severus, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander cela mais je t'en supplie, récupère ta petite sœur et aime là. Je ne l'ai pas nommée alors réalise mon dernier souhait et appelle là comme moi.

Je t'aime mon fils, j'aurais souhaité pouvoir t'offrir une autre vie mais le destin en a décidé autrement.

Ta mère, Eileen Eryana Prince.

Severus replia soigneusement sa lettre les larmes aux yeux. Comment sa mère pouvait elle croire qu'il lui en voulait alors que c'était justement pour elle qu'il était devenu mangemort ? Cette lettre lui faisait plaisir d'une certaine manière. Grâce a lui, sa mère avait connu un peu de bonheur même si cela avait été très éphémère. Autre chose qui lui plaisait, il avait une petite sœur. Contrairement aux croyances populaires, Severus Snape n'aimait pas vraiment la solitude mais il s'en servait comme d'une protection. Il avait toujours voulu avoir une femme et des enfants malheureusement, c'était pas avec son physique et son caractère qu'il en attirerait une. Donc, il était plus que ravi d'avoir une petite sœur de 3 ans même si celle ci devait vivre dans le grand luxe.

Il regarda l'heure sur la grande horloge murale. 22 heures. Il pouvait encore y aller en vitesse. 4 Privet Drive d'après ce que lui avait dit Albus un jour. Il attrapa sa cane et son manteau et sortit du château avant de trensplaner pour la banlieue de Londres. Il jeta un coup d'œil a la maison en grimaçant. Elle ressemblait a toutes les maisons autour d'elle. Des maisons de cité. Il soupira en voyant la lumière du salon encore allumée. Il risqua un coup d'œil a l'intérieur et vit une femme qui ressemblait a un cheval et qui tenait dans ses bras une espèce de petit cochon blond. Il frappa doucement a la porte avec le pommeau de sa cane et attendit que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Son ouie fine capa un gémissement étouffé et il refrappa encore une fois. La femme-cheval vint lui ouvrir tout sourire mais elle le perdit bien vite en le regardant.

« Vous êtes l'un de ces monstres ! » Couina t elle, sa voix prenant des notes aiguës absolument insupportables. « Il a eu ce qu'il méritait ! »

Un moldu, le plus gros qu'il eut jamais vu, sortit d'un petit placard sous l'escalier, sa chemise était parsemée de gouttes de sangs. Son propre sang ne fit qu'un tour, il poussa la moldue sur le côté, stupéfixa le moldu et entra dans le placard avant d'en sortir aussi vite une main sur la bouche. L'odeur qui y régnait était insupportable. Un mélange d'urine, de sang, de déchets, de pourritures et probablement pire. Il agita sa baguette et fit flotter le petit corps en pleins lumière dans le salon. L'enfant était très petit et effroyablement maigre. Des croûtes parsemaient sa peau crasseuse. Son visage était maculé de sang, de crasse, de bleus et de larmes. Ses doigts formaient des angles douteux. Du a sa maigreur, il pouvait facilement dire qu'il avait 4 côtes cassées, 1 épaule déboîtée, les os de ses jambes semblaient également dans un sal état. Severus agita sa baguette pour disperser les glamours. Les cheveux s'allongèrent lentement créant une masse informe et noire autour de son visage contracté par la douleur. Il se tourna vers les moldus un air meurtrier au visage.

« Dorénavant, Harry Potter n'existe plus ! Vous ne l'avez jamais trouvé chez vous! »

Il agita a nouveau sa baguette et vit avec satisfaction les moldus s'effondrer au sol en hurlant avant que leurs yeux ne deviennent blanc et qu'ils s'évanouissent.

Severus ramassa le plus doucement possible le corps de l'enfant qui gémit légèrement puis retransplana pour Poudlard, son précieux fardeau posé contre son torse.

Il entra dans le château et courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il hurla après Pompom qui entra prête a remettre a sa place celui qui osait troubler la tranquillité de son cher hôpital. Elle vit l'enfant blessé dans les bras du maître de potion et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en lui désignant un lit du doigt.

« Que lui est il arrivé ? Qui est-ce ? »

« Ma sœur ! Elle a été battue par des moldus ! »

« Doux Merlin ! Comment des moldus osent ils faire cela a un enfant ? Je vais avoir besoin de toi Severus. Rempli un baquet avec de l'eau chaude et ajoute du savon plus une potion désinfectante dedans. Il faut avant tout la nettoyer avant de vérifier son état. »

Severus hocha rapidement la tête et fit comme Pompom le lui demandait. Il revint avec une grande cuvette fumante et versa son meilleur désinfectant dedans avant d'u tremper deux éponges et d'en tendre une a Pompom qui lui avait enlevé le peu de vêtements qui couvraient encore son corps.

« Donne lui une potion anti douleur et une potion de sommeil sans rêve ! Ça nous facilitera la tâche. »

Le maître de potion hocha la tête et prit deux flacons dans l'armoire. Il souleva doucement la tête de l'enfant qui ouvrit momentanément ses yeux. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que sa mère. Violet foncé. Presque noir. L'enfant croisa le regard noir d'un homme inconnu. Il lui pressait quelque chose qui sentait mauvaise sur la bouche. Il y avait beaucoup de tendresse dans ces yeux ainsi qu'une prière muette de lui faire confiance. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle décida de la lui accorder. Peut être était parce que cet homme, elle l'attendait depuis toujours ! Elle avala les deux infects potions sans grimacer et sentit un cocon de laine se faire autour d'elle avait de sombrer dans un vrai sommeil réparateur sans aucun cauchemar.

« Tu peux commencer toute seule Poppy ? Je vais prévenir Albus que je donnerais pas cours demain ni après demain. »

L'infirmière hocha la tête, déjà occupée a laver l'enfant. Severus se précipita jusqu'aux appartements de son mentor, l'homme qu'il considérait comme un père. Celui ci était éveillé et tentait de comprendre pourquoi son phénix était en train de chanter sans arrêt en tournoyant dans la pièce.

« Ah ! Severus ! Entre mon garçon. Tu veux une tasse de thé ? »

« Je n'ai pas le temps Albus. Je suis venu te dire que je ne donnerais pas cours demain ni après demain ! »

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi cela ? »

Severus soupira en se passant une main sur le visage.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère qui m'annonçait qu'elle avait eu un autre enfant peu avant sa mort. Ne voulant pas que sa fille connaisse le même sort que moi, elle l'avait donné en adoption a un orphelinat moldu. J'ai été la récupéré mais elle est dans un très sal état. Nous sommes en train de la soigner avec Pompom. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il lui faudra pour se rétablir mais le constat n'est guère joyeux alors j'aimerais profiter des deux prochains jours pour aménager mes appartements et pour qu'elle me fasse un peu confiance. »

« Bien sur je comprend tout a fait ! Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi dans l'infirmerie ? Je voudrais voir de quoi il en retourne ! »

« Pourquoi pas ! Nous avons grand besoin de mains d'œuvre ! » Ricana sombrement Severus en retournant a l'hôpital, Albus et Fumseck sur ses traces.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Pompom venait de terminer de nettoyer le visage de l'enfant qui dormait calmement. Le directeur ferma la porte un peu sous le choc. Jamais il n'avait rien vu de pareil. Fumseck poussa quelques notes tristes et s'installa a la tête du lit en chantant pour réconforter ceux qui étaient encore conscient.

« Ah ! Parfait Albus ! Prenez la pommade blanche là bas ! Vous allez pouvoir en mettre sur tout le visage de la petite. Vérifiez bien que la pommade pénètre. Severus, aide moi a remettre ses os déboîtés dans le bon sens. »

Severus crut qu'il allait être malade quand il remit le premier doigt en place. Entendre de si jeunes os craquer était vraiment horribles. Pompom nettoyait minutieusement chaque grain de peau et Albus passait la crème sur les brûlures et les hématomes. Quand le dernier orteil fut nettoyé et remis en place et que le directeur eut terminé de passer la pommade a l'enfant, l'infirmière agita sa baguette pour voir ce qui restait a faire. Heureusement, la colonne vertébrale ainsi que les cervicales ne semblaient pas endommagées. Après 2 heures de travails acharné, ils se permirent une pause. Maintenant, il fallait que l'enfant se réveillé !

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le chapitre 2 comme promis

Bonne lecture!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapitre 2

Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut la petite fille qui gémissait. La potion arrivait a terme et elle n'allait pas tarder a se réveiller. Pompom arriva avec un fin sourire et déposa un biberon de lait tiède sucré au miel devant lui.

« Elle n'est pas un peu vieille pour boire des biberons de lait ? »

« Non pas du tout. Bien au contraire. Le biberon vous aidera a lier un lien de confiance toi et elle. De plus, ce lait est spécial. Il contient plus de calcium et de vitamine D ce qui aidera son calcium a se fixer sur ses os. »

Le maître des potions hocha doucement la tête et alla s'installer aux côtés de l'enfant qui se réveillait doucement. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et resta couchée quelques instants, étudiant avec attention ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Son regard lavande tomba sur l'homme aux yeux noirs qu'elle avait déjà vu. Elle ne savait pas d'ou venait cette impression de confort qui la prenait. Elle était certaine de pouvoir lui faire confiance mais combien de fois avait elle été déçue en faisant confiance a quelqu'un.

« Bonjour Eileen ! » Commença t il doucement. « Je m'appelle Severus. Je suis ton frère ! »

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté cherchant dans sa mémoire ce qui pouvait se rapporter au mot frère qu'elle ne connaissait pas et au mot Eileen qui devait être son prénom.

« Laissons cela pour plus tard ! » Proposa t il avec un infime sourire.

Il se leva le plus doucement possible, souleva l'enfant qui se tendit immédiatement et la posa sur ses genoux, calant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il approcha lentement la tétine du biberon de la bouche de l'enfant qui le regarda prudemment en l'acceptant. Décidant que ça serait peut être la dernière fois qu'elle mangerait, elle engloutit le tout en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire et se mit a couiner quand le biberon fut vide. Pompom rigola un peu et revint avec du jus de citrouille et de la compote de fruits. Eileen regarda le tout un peu sceptiquement mais ouvrit docilement la bouche quand la cuillère se présenta. Décidant qu'elle aimait bien ça aussi, elle ingurgita le plus possible pour son estomac et soupira de bien être en se calant un peu plus dans les bras de cet homme. Un gloussement leur parvint et elle tourna rapidement la tête, son visage reflétant sa peur.

« Comment s 'appelle cette charmante jeune fille Severus ? » Demanda Albus.

« Elle s'appelle Eileen. »

« Bonjour Eileen ! Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Papy Albus si tu veux. Et la madame en blanc, c'est Poppy Pomfresh mais tu peux l'appeler Pompom ou Poppy comme tu veux. »

Un chant merveilleux se fit entendre rapidement suivit par un deuxième. Fumseck arriva suivit du phénix noir affectueusement nommé Calypso. Eileen ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés devant les deux oiseaux qui volaient près d'elle en chantant. Elle bailla largement et ferma ses petits yeux en restant accrochée a la chemise de Severus.

« On dirait que le premier contact s'est bien passé. Si elle te fait confiance Severus, ça sera déjà un grand pas de franchis ! Je ferais une annonce au petit déjeuner. Prend une semaine de repos. Le temps que vous appreniez a vous faire confiance tous les deux. Je vais aller rajouter une chambre a tes appartements et prévenir les professeurs. Toi, profite du fait qu'elle soit endormie pour aller chercher le nécessaire. »

Severus hocha la tête et déposa sa sœur dans son lit avant de remonter un peu la couverture et de sortir. Il retourna dans ses quartiers, prit de la poudre de cheminette et prononça clairement le nom du manoir Malefoy.

« Severus ! Quelle joie de te voir ! » Salua Narcissa Malfoy en tenant son fils de 3 ans contre elle.

« Bonjour Narcissa. Justement, c'est toi que je suis venu voir ! »

« Vraiment ? Viens dans le salon et explique moi tout ! »

L'homme la suivit et s'installa dans le somptueux canapé crème.

« Je t'écoute ! »

« J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère hier soir pour m'informer que j'avais une petite sœur. Elle l'a mise en adoption pour les raisons dont tu te doutes. J'ai donc été la récupérer hier soir malheureusement, elle était dans un état plus que misérable et nous avons passé 2 heures a la guérir. Je ne connais absolument rien aux enfants et comme elle a l'age de Drago, je me suis dit que peut être tu pourrais m'aider dans le mobilier a acheter, les vêtements, tout ça ! »

« Je suis vraiment touchée que tu te sois tourné vers moi Severus. Je vais t'aider bien sur. Comment est elle ? »

« Très petite et très maigre ! Fragile, elle a peur d'a peu près tout je crois mais notre premier contact s'est bien passé. »

« Allons sur le chemin de Traverse ! Je vais demander a Lucius de veiller sur Drago pendant mon absence ! »

Une fois que l'enfant fut confié a son père, elle passa une cape de voyage et ils prirent la poudre de cheminette pour le chaudron baveur.

« Cissa, je me demandais si tu accepterais d'être la marraine d'Eileen. »

« Tu l'as appelée comme ta mère ? »

« C'est elle qui me le demandait dans sa lettre ! »

« Ça sera avec grand plaisir Severus. »

« Tu crois que Lucius… »

« Accepterait d'être le parrain ? Sans aucun doute. Tu sais a quel point il aime les enfants ! »

Narcissa le tira dans toutes les boutiques pour enfant, partant du lit et de la commode jusqu'aux vêtements de tous les jours, ceux sorciers, moldus, entre les deux, les pyjamas, les pulls et les manteaux. Ils terminèrent par le magasin de jouet ou il acheta quelques petits livres pour enfant, une belle couverture en polaire rose et mauves avec des licornes animés et dénicha une adorable peluche en forme de mouton blanc et pelucheux très doux également.

Quand il arriva a Poudlard, Severus retrouva Pompom dans tous ses états. Eileen était réveillée depuis quelques minutes et pleurait depuis lors. Mêmes les deux phénix n'étaient pas parvenus a la calmer ce qui était rare. Sans même déposer ses innombrables paquets dans ses appartements, il courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie ou les pleurs silencieux de l'enfant résonnaient. Il sortit le petit mouton des paquets et le posa sur les genoux d'Eileen qui sursauta en poussant un petit cri. Elle releva des yeux terrifiés sur Severus. Est-ce que c'était un test pour savoir si elle le prendrait ou pas ? Non ! Cet homme était gentil. Elle passa un doigt sur le museau de la peluche et sourit en sentant sa douceur. Le reste de ses doigts se perdit dans les poils de la peluche.

« Je suis désolé si je n'étais pas là pour ton réveil ma princesse ! » Expliqua doucement Severus. « Je te promet qu'a l'avenir, je serais toujours là. Tu veux manger maintenant ? »

« Vi ! » Souffla Eileen en prenant l'animal dans ses bras.

Sa toute première peluche. Son premier cadeau. Elle décida qu'elle aimait beaucoup cet homme. Severus. Elle ne vit pas le sourire victorieux de son frère. Elle lui avait parlé. Une seule syllabe certes, mais c'était déjà ça. Pompom apporta un peu de purée de légume avec quelques bouts de jambons. Eileen attrapa adroitement la cuillère et commença a manger gloutonnement mais sans bruit. Severus en profita pour palper un peu ses membres. La magie elfique faisait vraiment des miracles. Même si ses jambes étaient faibles et ses muscles un peu atrophiés, les os s'étaient bien remis. Un peu de marche lui ferait certainement du bien. Mais plus tard. Quand elle eut terminé de rire, il s'empêcha d'éclater de rire en voyant son visage barbouillé de purée.

« On peut emprunter ta salle de bain Pompom ? Je crois qu'il est temps qu'elle prenne un bain ! »

« Je viens avec vous ! Je veux voir comment vont ses blessures. »

Severus hocha positivement la tête et tendit ses bras a l'enfant qui le considéra quelques secondes avant de se laisser prendre a son tour. Il lui prit doucement sa peluche des mains et vit ses yeux lavande briller de larmes.

« Tu vas aller prendre un bain princesse. Dès que tu seras propre, tu récupéreras ton mouton. Je te promet qu'il ne bougera pas ! »

Eileen hocha misérablement la tête et lança un regard de regret a sa peluche que Severus avait déposé sur son oreiller. Il l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bain ou il lui enleva la chemise de nuit bien trop grande qu'elle portait et fit couler de l'eau chaude mais pas trop. Il déposa dedans son précieux fardeau ainsi que les jouets qu'il avait acheté le jour même. Il resta sur le bord de la baignoire et regarda sa petite sœur s'extasier sur les bulles de savon. Elle sortait ses mains de l'eau juste pour les voir couvertes de mousse. Prit d'une envie soudaine de la voir vivante, Severus l'aspergea d'eau. Elle releva son visage barbouillé de mousse et le regarda avec de grands yeux tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Est-ce qu'il essayait de … jouer ? Avec elle ? Elle donna une petite tape dans l'eau en le regardant craintivement et il l'aspergea une nouvelle fois. Elle éclata de rire et tapa a son tour dans l'eau. Pompom les regarda faire un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lequel des deux était le plus enfant ? Elle se le demandait ! Elle savonna généreusement le corps d'Eileen qui resta calme puis lui lava les cheveux 3 fois de suite histoire d'éliminer le moindre résidu de saleté. Une fois propre comme un sous neuf, Pompom la fit sortir pendant que Severus allait chercher les quelques petites tenues qu'il avait acheté. Pompom craqua sur la petite jupe écossaise plissée, le petit chemisier blanc et le spencer noir en laine. Ils se demandèrent quelques instants si Eileen était propre et dans le doute lui mirent un lange avant de l'habiller. Severus la prit sur ses genoux et commença a lui démêler les cheveux. Ils étaient presque identiques a ceux de sa mère. Fins, lisse, doux. Il tenta de faire deux tresses mais renonça et ce fut Pompom qui les lui fit. Elle les noua avec des gros nœuds de velours violet comme ses yeux.

« Tu te souviens de papy Albus ? » Demanda doucement Severus.

« Vi ! Et fusek ? » Demanda t elle timidement.

« Oui ! Et Fumseck ! Tu veux aller les voir avec moi ? »

« Ac Serus ! » Décida t elle déterminée.

Severus sentit son cœur battre plus vite. C'était lui Serus. C'était trop mignon. Il lui tendit la main qu'elle prit sans hésiter ou presque. Il l'observa tandis qu'ils marchaient jusque dans la chambre pour qu'elle récupère son mouton. Ses jambes étaient faibles mais elle semblait avoir un caractère suffisamment fort pour la porter toute entière. Une chance pour eux, c'était encore l'heure de cours donc, aucun élève ne traînait dans le couloir. Elle réussit a marcher la moitié du chemin mais ses jambes lâchèrent quand même a un moment donné. Elle leur envoya d'ailleurs un regard noir qui le fit pouffer mais elle fut bien heureuse quand il lui présenta ses bras dans lesquels elle s'engouffra. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la gargouille ou Severus donna le mot de passe. La gargouille pivota et l'homme reposa Eileen l'aidant a grimper les marches. Il frappa doucement a la lourde porte et passa la tête par la porte. Le directeur n'était pas seul et se trouvait avec Minerva. Il ouvrit grand la porte avec un sourire et laissa Eileen entrer toute seule. La petite fille regarda autour d'elle et son visage s'éclaira en voyant l'oiseau millénaire.

« Fusek tchip tchip !" S'écria t elle.

L'oiseau déploya ses ailes et chanta doucement en allant s'installer devant la petite fille dont le nez arrivait a hauteur de son bec. Elle approcha une main et tendit son mouton a Severus qui la regarda faire a deux doigts de l'émerveillement. Les deux mains de l'enfant se posèrent sur la tête du phénix qui gazouilla content. Elle lui gratouilla un peu la tête et finit par poser sa tête dans le creux de l'aile de Fumseck qui l'entoura de ses ailes. Une douce lumière entoura les deux enlacés et Albus sourit affectueusement a son phénix.

« Que se passe t il ? » Demanda rapidement Severus.

« Il est en train de créer un lien avec elle. Le même genre de lien que j'ai avec lui. Il vient d'adopter ta sœur Severus. »

« Voilà donc la petite Eileen ! » Sourit Minerva conquise par le visage d'ange de la sœur de l'irascible maître de potion.

A suivre…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Alors? Vous avez aimés? Laissez une review

Bisous!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour a tous! Je suis revenue de vacance et je ne pars plus avant un bout de temps. voilà le chapitre 3 tant attendu par certains. il est un peu plus court mais ca va se rallonger un peu promis. il y aura un sondage a la fin alors lisez bien!

bonne lecture

-------------------------------------------

Chapitre 3

Ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'Eileen était a Poudlard. Elle s'était rapidement familiarisée avec Severus, Albus, Minerva, Pompom, Fumseck bien évidemment et Calypso. Pompom l'avait enfin autorisée a quitter l'infirmerie et Severus avait passé une semaine a profiter des siestes d'Eileen pour préparer sa chambre. Il l'avait peinte en rose clair et mauve, un lit était posé près de la fenêtre, il y avait une petite bibliothèque, une grande armoire, un coffre a jouet et de nombreuses peluches envoyées par Lucius, incroyable mais vrai, qui semble t il avait été ravi de devenir le parrain de la sœur de son meilleur ami. Ils avaient prévus une petite fête pour le dimanche. Le directeur profitait des vacances de noël pour introduire convenablement la petite fille.

Eileen se réveilla et sourit en voyant son biberon posé sur le bord de son lit. Elle cala sa peluche dans le creux de son bras et prit son bibi a deux mains. Elle aimait toujours autant son lait. Pompom arriva en souriant a sa plus jeune patiente et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux pendant qu'elle finissait son petit déjeuner. Une fois le bibi terminé, elle prit la petite dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain pour une rapide toilette. Elle lui fit un petit chignon et lui passa la robe que Severus lui avait choisi pour l'occasion. Un peu austère a son goût mais bon… les familles de sangs pures étaient très a cheval sur l'étiquette dans certaines circonstances. La robe était en velours noir avec des dentelles violettes sur les bords et le col. Elle jeta un coup d'œil attendri a l'enfant qui suçait son pouce en caressant son mouton.

« Il y a beaucoup de gens qui vont venir aujourd'hui ma chérie. Des personnes que tu ne connais mais tu n'as pas de soucis a te faire tu comprends ? Ils sont venus pour toi. Rien que pour toi. Et ils seront très gentils avec toi. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur mais si tu ne te sens pas bien, Severus, Minerva, Albus et moi serons là. Tu as compris ? »

« Voui ! » Répondit vivement Eileen en hochant adorablement la tête.

Pompom lui prit la main et l'emmena doucement vers la grande salle priant tous les saints moldus et sorciers pour que tout se passe bien. Elle poussa doucement la porte et sourit en voyant tous les convives rester mortellement calmes. Probablement que Severus les avait brieffés juste avant qu'elles n'arrivent. Eileen regarda toutes les personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas un peu nerveuse. Elle se détendit légèrement en voyant Severus au milieu et marcha a sa rencontre d'un pas encore un peu hésitant. Elle se cacha dans sa large cape et l'entendit glousser.

« Aller princesse ! Viens là que je te présente. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et se tourna vers les invités. Il lui présenta tous les autres professeurs qui en avaient entendus parlés mais qui ne l'avait jamais rencontrée. Elle sembla beaucoup plus intéressée quand il arriva en face de Lucius qui tenait Drago. L'héritier Malefoy la regardait étrangement. Comme si c'était lui aussi la première fille qu'il rencontrait. Il lui toucha un peu le visage tandis qu'elle se saisissait d'une mèche blonde en tirant légèrement dessus.

« Eileen, voici Drago ! Et le monsieur qui le tient est son papa Lucius. Lucius est également ton parrain. »

« Rago ? » Demanda t elle d'une petite voix.

« Drago est le petit garçon. Et Lucius c'est son papa. »

« Serus papa Leen ? »

Le maître de potion sursauta et son regard devint triste.

« Non princesse. Je ne suis pas ton papa. »

« Ou ? »

« Il est… au ciel ! Avec les anges ! Et voilà Narcissa qui est ta marraine et la maman de Drago. »

« Maman ou ? »

« Au ciel aussi avec papa. »

« Oh ! Terre ! »

Severus la déposa doucement sur le sol. Elle marcha jusqu'à Albus et tira un peu sur sa robe pour le faire s'agenouiller a sa hauteur.

« Fusek ? »

Albus sourit doucement et ferma les yeux. Le phénix apparut dans la pièce, tournoyant au dessus de la petite fille.

« Fusek ciel ? » Demanda t elle a Albus.

« Euh… Oui ! fumseck vole dans le ciel. »

« Fusek ange ? » Demanda t elle encore.

« Non ! Fumseck est un oiseau. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, dépitée. Severus gloussait dans son coin en voyant le rapprochement d'idée. Visiblement, albus le comprit aussi puisqu'il passa doucement une main dans les cheveux de l'enfant en lui souriant.

« Un jour, dans très longtemps, toi aussi tu iras rejoindre les anges et tu reverras ta maman et ton papa. Mais en attendant, tu restes ici avec ton frère, Pompom, Minerva et moi ! »

« Bien ! » Répondit elle après un moment de réflexion.

« » « » « »

L'homme regarda les tours du château se dessiner a l'horizon. Enfin, il était a Poudlard. Il n'y avait aucun doute que si le directeur savait qu'il était là, il le tuerait mais quelque chose l'avait forcé a revenir dans ce lieu. Quelque chose de fort et puissant qui l'appelait ici. Et il voulait savoir ce que c'était.

« » « » « »

Eileen regarda la montagne de cadeau devant elle. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, tout était pour elle. Severus l'aida a tout déballer et elle sourit en voyant un cheval a bascule, des tonnes de vêtements, des poupées, des livres, des peluches, des jouets, bref, tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Elle fit des grands sourires a Lucius et Narcissa qui lui avaient offerts la majorité de tout cela et prit une des peluches représentant une licorne. Ça l'avait immédiatement attirée. Elle aimait beaucoup cette bête là. Elle tourna son regard sur Drago qui tirait sur sa robe, un pouce dans la bouche.

« Veux zouer ? » Demanda t il d'une petite voix.

Elle regarda Severus qui lui fit un gentil sourire et s'éloigna un peu avec Drago. Ils commencèrent a s'amuser en silence tous les deux, construisaient des maisons en briques et des choses comme ça. Après quelques négociations, Drago parvint a obtenir de jouer a cache cache. Albus leur donna son accord a la condition de ne pas sortir du château. Drago se cacha derrière une armure laissant le temps a Eileen de le trouver. C'est a ce moment là que Peeves débarqua. Il souleva la petite fille qui poussa un hurlement de terreur et la relâcha rapidement prenant toutes sortes de formes pour l'effrayer. Elle hurla de plus belle et s'enfuit a toute jambe ne se rendant même pas compte qu'elle venait juste de sortir du château.

« » « » « »

L'homme releva la tête tous les sens en alerte. Quelque chose d'humain se précipitait dans sa direction. Quelque chose d'humain et d'étrange a la fois. Il se lécha les babines en imaginant son prochain repas qu'il voulait copieux et bien gras. Autant dire qu'il fut largement déçu quand une petite fille lui rentra dedans et tomba par terre. Elle releva son visage en essuyant maladroitement ses larmes et sembla se calmer immédiatement en voyant l'homme devant elle. Lui ne pouvait pas quitter ces yeux lavandes qui l'observaient avec peur et attention.

« » « » « »

Drago entra dans la grande salle en hurlant et se réfugia dans les bras de son père tremblant comme une feuille. Il avait aussi eu le droit a un tour de Peeves.

« Drago que se passe t il ? » Demanda Lucius paniqué.

« A peur fantôme ! »

« Fantôme ? » S'étonna Narcissa. « Les fantômes sont pacifiques et n'ont pas de prise sur les êtres humains. »

« Peeves ! » Grogna Severus. "Drago! Ou est Eileen? »

« Parti ! » Souffla le petit garçon toujours tremblant dans les bras de son père. « A crié et pis parti ! »

« Oh Merlin ! » Souffla Albus ! « Fumseck ! Eileen a disparu ! Aide nous a la retrouver s'il te plait ! »

Le phénix siffla joyeusement et sortit de la grande salle puis du château suivit par les adultes. Ils frissonnèrent un peu en voyant l'oiseau entrer dans la forêt interdite.

« J'espère qu'elle n'est pas allée trop loin et qu'elle n'a pas fait de mauvaises rencontres ! » Souffla Severus en entrant dans la forêt.

« » « » « »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici petit agneau ? » Demanda doucement l'homme a l'aspect inquiétant du point de vue d'Eileen ( n.a : et carrément bandant du point de vue de l'auteur ! Mais il paraît que je suis dérangée ! lol)

« Peur ! » Souffla la petite fille.

« Ou sont ton papa et ta maman ? »

« Ciel ! Ac anges ! »

« Oh ! Tu es toute seule ? »

« Non ! Serus, papy 'bus, minnie, Pompy, Rago, Ucus, Cissa et Fusek ! »

L'homme la dévisagea longuement avant de lui tendre ses bras. Eileen leva les siens l'autorisant a la prendre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se dégageait de cette homme la même impression de sécurité qu'avec Severus. L'homme ferma les yeux en inspirant son parfum. Il y avait une odeur humaine mais autre chose. Une odeur d'elfe. Une odeur vraiment délicieuse. Quand il pensait que ses dents se trouvaient si près de son cou. Et pourtant, sa voix intérieure était calme.

Un chant résonna a travers les branches des arbres et le phénix du directeur apparut. L'homme jura entre ses dents mais se calma quand l'enfant gloussa légèrement en pointant son doigt sur l'oiseau.

« Fusek ! » S'écria t elle.

Des bruits de voix se firent entendre. L'homme savait qu'il devait fuir mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il ne voulait pas laisser ce petit agneau là. Quelque chose en lui le poussait a vouloir la protéger. Les branches s'écartèrent et tous les sorciers sortirent leurs baguettes en voyant cet homme tenant la petite fille dans ses bras. Ses dents pointues luisaient a la lueur de leur baguettes.

« Fenrir Greyback ! » Gronda Albus.

A suivre…

-----------------------------------------

Voilàààààààààààààààààà! Alors, pour le fameux sondage, le voici:

a la base, je ne comptais pas du tout décrire toute l'enfance d'Eileen puisque ce n'est pas vraiment le but premier de cette fic et qu'il y aura une romance en plus. donc, il y a encore quelques chapitres sur son enfance du moins jusqu'au 5. après, c'est un chapitre sur son évolution jusqu'a son 11ème anniversaire. après ca, je comptais écrire 3 chapitres sur les fins d'années en refaisant un récapitulatif de ce qu'il s'était passé, en 3ème, la romance prend un chouya plus de place et elle s'installe plus ou moins en 4ème donc dites moi si ca vous convient ou si vous voulez que tout soit beaucoup plus décrits.

bisous a tout le monde et laissez des reviews

bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le chapitre 4 tant attendu par certains! Bonne Lecture et ne soyez pas trop cruels avec Fenrir, il risque de jouer un rôle très important plus tard!

----------------------------------------------

Chapitre 3

Des bruits de voix se firent entendre. L'homme savait qu'il devait fuir mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il ne voulait pas laisser ce petit agneau là. Quelque chose en lui le poussait a vouloir la protéger. Les branches s'écartèrent et tous les sorciers sortirent leurs baguettes en voyant cet homme tenant la petite fille dans ses bras. Ses dents pointues luisaient a la lueur de leur baguettes.

« Fenrir Greyback ! » Gronda Albus.

Chapitre 4

"Albus Dumbledore!" Gronda Fenrir en lui montrant ses dents pointues et coupantes comme des lames de rasoir.

« Laisse la tranquille Fenrir ! Elle ne t'a rien fait ! Elle n'a que 3 ans. »

« Garde ta salive vieillard ! Je ne la mordrais pas. Mais laisse moi 5 minutes. »

Severus jeta un regard surpris a Albus qui ne dit rien même si son regard de glace voulait tout dire. Fenrir passa une main sur le visage de l'enfant qui sourit doucement.

« Qui toi ? » Demanda t elle en lui souriant.

« Fenrir. Tu vas retourner avec Albus maintenant alors prends soin de toi d'accord ? »

« Vi ! Awar Fenir ! »

Elle pressa un doux baiser sur la joue il la re déposa par terre. Elle se réfugia immédiatement dans les bras de Severus qui regarda le plus sanguinaire des loups garous estomaqué.

« Prend soin d'elle Snape ! S'il lui arrive le moindre pépin, je t'arracherais la gorge a coup de dents ! » Gronda le loup avant de disparaître dans les fourrés.

« » « » « »

« Qu'en pensez vous ? » Demanda finalement Severus a Albus une fois qu'ils furent rentrés a Poudlard et eurent renvoyés tous les invités chez eux.

« Je ne sais pas. Qu'un homme tel que Fenrir Greyback, pourtant reconnu pour sa cruauté et son goût des jeunes enfants, refuse de mordre ta sœur et t'ordonne de la protéger, j'avoue que c'est très étrange en effet. »

« Que fait il dans la forêt interdite ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Peut être vais je devoir contacter Remus Lupin ! Il sera le plus a même de nous dire pourquoi Fenrir a refusé de la mordre ! »

Severus grogna pour la forme mais ne fit aucun autre commentaire.

« » « » « »

Remus Lupin, loup garou de 23 ans, regarda étonné le phénix du directeur apparaître dans le studio minable qu'il louait pour presque rien. Il haussa un sourcil devant l'invitation du directeur a venir le visiter au château dans les plus brefs délais. Que se passait il ? Il attrapa sa veste et accrocha l'une des plumes que Fumseck lui tendait. Il se sentit tiré par le nombril et se retrouva sur une chaise face au directeur souriant. Severus Rogue, l'infâme maître de potion, se trouvait juste a côté de lui, le fusillant du regard sans aucune retenue.

« Bonjour monsieur le directeur ! » Salua le loup garou.

« Je ne suis plus ton directeur Remus. Tu peux m'appeler Albus tu sais ! »

« Pourquoi m'avez vous appelé Albus ? »

« Fenrir Greyback est de retour dans la forêt interdite ! »

Remus serra les bras du fauteuil jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Le pervers qui l'avait mordu était de retour !

« Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? »

Severus soupira et lança un regard clair a Albus qui se leva en souriant faisant signe a Remus de le suivre.

Ils se rendirent a l'infirmerie ou se reposait encore Eileen éprouvée par sa rencontre avec Peeves.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Remus avec un fin sourire attendri en voyant la petite fille serrer un nounours dans ses petits bras.

« Ma sœur ! » Souffla a son tour Severus. « Un fantôme lui a fait peur et elle s'est cachée dans la forêt interdite ou elle a foncé droit dans Fenrir Greyback. »

« Oh Merlin ! Est-ce qu'il… »

« Non ! C'est pour ça qu'on t'a demandé de venir Remus. Fenrir ne l'a pas mordu et nous l'a rendue avant d'ordonner a Severus de prendre soin d'elle si il ne voulait pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! » Expliqua Albus.

« Etrange ! Elle est endormie donc je ne peux pas vous répondre mais si elle était réveillée, je pourrais savoir ce qui a poussé Fenrir a ne pas la mordre. »

Severus s'approcha doucement du lit d'Eileen et passa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux noir. La petite se réveilla en sursaut un peu effrayée et se détendit en voyant l'homme a ses côtés.

« Serus ! » Salua t elle en se mettant a genoux sur le lit.

Remus retint un hoquet de stupeur observant la petite médusé.

« Remus ? » Demanda doucement Albus. « Tu vois quelque chose ? »

« Sa lumière ! » Murmura l'homme comme hypnotisé.

« Explique toi Lupin ! » Grogna Severus.

« Chaque sorcier a une lumière propre. Souvent teinte par ses préjugés ou autre. Même les enfants souvent considérés comme des êtres purs ou neutres ont une lumière déjà ternie dès leur naissance ce qui décrit leurs choix futurs. La lumière de ta sœur est incroyable. La première couche est un peu sombre signe qu'elle a beaucoup souffert et qu'elle souffrira toujours. Mais elle est d'une pureté virginale. C'est ce qui a probablement empêché Fenrir de la mordre. »

« Est-ce que cette pureté se ternira plus tard ? » Demanda Severus d'une voix se voulant nonchalante.

« Non ! Même si elle devait mal tourner ce que je n'espère pas, sa pureté ne sera jamais ternie. Elle va attirer toutes les créatures magiques tu peux en être sur. Et même les loups garous ne résisterons pas a son contact. »

« Donc, on a aucun soucis a se faire ! »

« Non aucun. Comment s'appelle t elle ? »

« Eileen ! Comme ma mère. Tu vas bien princesse ? »

« Leen a eu peur ! »

« Je m'en doute ma belle. Mais le vilain fantôme ne te fera plus rien. Mais il ne faut plus aller dans la forêt tu sais. Il y a des méchants dans la forêt. »

« Fenir zentil ? »

« Non pas vraiment ! Fenrir n'est pas gentil. »

« Vi ! Fenir zentil ! » Répliqua Eileen avec un visage buté.

« Si tu le dis ! Bien, qu'as tu envie de faire ? »

« Manzer ? » Proposa la fillette d'une petite voix.

Albus regarda sa montre a gousset magique.

« Evidemment Eileen ! Il est 18 heures après tout ! Il est l'heure de manger. Remus, tu vas rester avec nous j'espère ! »

« Si vous y tenez Albus. »

« Bien ! Nous allons manger ? »

Eileen sauta au sol avec une petite grimace pour sa jambe encore fragile. Elle glissa sa main dans celle d'Albus qui la souleva dans ses bras comme une brindille ! Ils s'installèrent a une grande table et servirent plein de nourriture a la petite qui commença son gavage en s'en foutant partout.

« Est-ce que la chambre d'Eileen est prête Severus ? » Demanda Albus en essuyant la bouche de sa presque petite fille.

« Oui. J'irais faire les magasins avec elle demain pour lui acheter plus de vêtements chauds, des jouets et des livres. »

« » « » « »

Severus jeta un coup d'œil a sa petite sœur qui tentait en vain de fermer les boutons de sa veste. Elle portait une petite robe violette en velours et une grosse veste a la mode sorcière. Il sourit tendrement et l'aida a tout boutonner avant de lui prendre la main et de sortir du château tentant de ne pas fusiller les élèves qui chuchotaient étonnés sur son passage. Eileen se serra un peu plus contre lui pas habituée a voir tant de monde en même temps.

« Attention princesse ! Je vais faire quelque chose de bizarre mais tu ne dois pas avoir peur d'accord ? »

« Vi ! »

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et se concentra sur le chemin de traverse. Il réapparut en face du chaudron baveur et atteignit le passage en vitesse ne souhaitant pas plus que de raison s'attarder dans cet endroit enfumé et mal famé.

« Severus Rogue ! » Salua une voix criarde et faussement enjouée.

Severus soupira et se tourna vers la femme a ses côtés. Les cheveux blonds lissés de la journaliste étaient retenus par un chignon assez étrange. Elle portait un ensemble jaune criard et tentait sa chère plume a papote.

« Rita Skeeter ! » Grogna l'homme en retour tentant de cacher sa sœur.

« Oh ! Qui est cette charmante petite fille ? Ne me dis pas que tu as eu un enfant Severus ! »

« C'est ma sœur ! »

« Oh qu'elle est mignonne ! Comment tu t'appelles ma jolie ! »

« Leen ! »

« Line ? »

« Non ! Eleen ! »

« Eline ! »

« Non ! » Grogna l'enfant agacée.

« Elle s'appelle Eileen Rita ! Et je crois que tu l'embêtes alors tu es gentille, tu remets ta plume dans ton sac et tu nous laisses faire ce que nous devons faire ! »

« Voyons Severus ! Tu sais que dans ta situation, il est plus prudent d'avoir les médias de ton côté ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de média comme toi et ma situation se porte fort bien » Siffla Severus en bousculant la jeune femme qui tomba a côté.

Eileen lui tira la langue et se serra plus dans les bras de son frère quand ils passèrent le passage. Ils allèrent d'abord chez madame Guipure qui s'extasia sur la fillette et s'empressa de lui faire essayer des tonnes de petits habits tous plus mignons les uns que les autres. Severus commanda toute la panoplie des chaussures aux bonnets. Severus déboursa une vraie petite fortune mais pour sa petite sœur, rien n'était trop beau.

Ils allèrent ensuite chez Fleury et Bott ou il acheta des livres pour enfants, les bases de la magie, ce qu'il trouva sur les elfes noires et leur pouvoir, les animaux magiques et les dons spéciaux. En continuant leur chemin, il du s'arrêter, stoppé par Eileen juste devant le magasin d'animaux magiques. Il haussa un sourcil surpris en la voyant entrer seule dans le magasin comme hypnotisée. Il la suivit discrètement faisant signe au vendeur de rester a sa place et la regarda se diriger droit vers deux cages l'une a côté de l'autre. Une petite boule de poils dorés tremblotait dans un coin d'une des cages et deux petits serpents bleus turquoises étaient enlacés dans l'autre cage. Ils levèrent tous les 3 la tête en apercevant la petite fille qui les regardait étonnée. D'une main assurée, elle ouvrit les deux cages n'entendant pas le vendeur lui crier de ne pas faire ça. Elle prit la petite boule dorée dans ses mains et lui frotta doucement le museau avec son nez. L'animal lui lécha le visage et elle éclata de rire. Les deux serpents semblaient tout frétillants. Il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'ils étaient encore jeunes. Elle tendit une main dans la cage et les laissa grimper le long de sa veste jusque dans son cou.

« Serus ! Leen peut awoir ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda t il au vendeur.

« 1 griffon doré et deux serpents des glaces. Ils sont encore jeune mais plus grands, ils deviendront couleur glace. Leurs morsures changent celui qui a été mordu en statue de glace et c'est mortel. C'est la première fois qu'ils font ça. »

« Combien ? »

« 200 galions ! »

Severus paya la somme demandée et indiqua a sa sœur qu'il était l'heure de rentrer a l'école. Ils arrivèrent pour l'heure du déjeuner ( n.a : dîner pour les belges !)

« Il y a beaucoup de monde dans la salle ma princesse mais personne ne te fera rien ! »

« Leen pas peur ! » Assura t elle en serrant son petit griffon dans ses bras.

Le maître de potion ouvrit les portes et Eileen fixa rapidement Albus qui la regardait avancer en souriant. Son regard bleu accrocha la petite boule de poile serrée dans les bras de l'enfant et il fronça les sourcils. Un griffon doré ? Si jeune ? Sans aucun doute, elle était vraiment exceptionnelle.

« Bonjour Eileen ! Tu as un joli animal dis moi. »

« Serus a donné ! »

« Je vois ! Tu veux manger ? »

« Vi ! »

Le directeur posa la fillette sur une chaise et se leva en réclamant l'attention des élèves.

« Comme vous l'avez tous remarqués, Poudlard a accueilli une nouvelle pensionnaire qui restera a la charge de votre maître de potion. Vous risquez de croiser cette jeune fille assez souvent, son nom est Eileen. Le premier qui lui fera une blague plus que douteuse sera immédiatement renvoyé de cette école après être passé entre les mains du professeur Rogue. Sur ce, bon appétit. »

Les élèves se regardèrent surpris de cette nouvelle et plaignant déjà cette pauvre enfant. Pourtant, en voyant leur terrible maître de potion mettre un bavoir a l'enfant et lui servir du jus, elle n'avait pas du tout l'air malheureuse. Certains remarquèrent d'ailleurs la ressemblance flagrante entre Severus et Eileen et les esprits les plus fous se demandaient si l'enfant n'était pas la fille du terrible professeur.

« Comment vas tu appeler ton griffon Eileen ? » Demanda gentiment Remus.

« Serus ! » Déclara la petite fille avec un grand sourire.

Le dit « Serus » s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille et fusilla l'animal du regard.

« Je ne suis pas sur que l'appelle Severus soit une bonne idée Eileen ! » Expliqua doucement Albus. « Tu n'as pas d'autre idée ? »

Le petit animal feula quelque chose et Eileen le regarda surprise.

« Goric ! » Décida t elle.

« Goric ? »

« Non ! Gorrrric ! »

« Godric ? » Demanda doucement le directeur en regardant l'animal.

« Vi ! Goric aime Leen ! Leen aime Goric!"

Albus et Severus échangèrent un regard entendu. Après le repas, Severus prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras et ils allèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Fumseck accueillit la petite fille a grand renfort de cris joyeux. Elle alla se mettre dans un coin et s'assit sur le sol. Elle déposa le désormais Godric sur le sol et commença les présentations avec des mots enfantins et craquants.

« C'est un achat original pour une si jeune enfant Severus ! » Fit remarquer Albus en servant du thé.

« Elle l'a choisit elle même. Elle s'est figée a côté de l'animalerie et a foncé droit sur sa cage comme s'il l'appelait. Lui et les deux autres ! »

« Qui d'autre ? »

« Deux serpents de glace encore jeune. »

« Ce sont des animaux… étranges ! »

« Je crois qu'il y a plus que ça ! » Confia doucement Severus. « Tous les elfes ont toujours un familier. Il est très étrange qu'elle en ait trois et des si puissants. Mais au moins elle aura une protection ! » Souffla t il.

« Pourquoi ais je l'impression que tu me mens Severus ? Je crois que tu me caches quelque chose ! Et quelque chose d'important. »

Severus regarda son directeur le visage impassible. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il devrait le lui dire. Mais pas avant de prendre certaines mesures.

« Je veux une promesse sur votre magie que quoique je vous dise sur ma sœur, vous ne changerez pas vis a vis d'elle et que vous ne direz jamais rien a personne ! »

« C'est si grave ? »

« Jurez le ! »

« Très bien Severus. Moi Albus Dumbledore jure sur ma magie que jamais je ne dévoilerais ce que s'apprête a me dire Severus Rogue. »

« Ma sœur s'appelait Harry Potter ! »

A suivre…

---------------------------------------------------------

Je le répète encore, Ecris l'histoire, Ange JEdusor et Forbidden Love ont té publiés sur mon blog dont le lien se trouve dans ma bio! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWS


	5. Chapter 5

Désolée de ne pas avoir updaté la semaine dernière mais disons que comme d'habitude, j'ai décidé de changer mes chapitres qui étaient déjà écris lol! Comme dirait la grande sophie, je ne changerais jamais!

J'espère que ca va vous plaire même si ce n'était pas ce que je voulais faire au début mais après avoir discuté avec Audrey nous en avons convenu que ca serait une bonne idée alors voilà!

Bonne lecture!

---------------------------------------------

Chapitre 5 : Evolution

« Ma sœur s'appelait Harry Potter ! » Souffla d'une traite Severus.

« Pa… pardon ? »

« Je suis devenu mangemort pour protéger ma mère. Après mon intronisation, elle et Voldemort se sont rencontrés. Il voulait savoir ce que je tentais tellement de sauver alors il est venu a la maison et a rencontré ma mère. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle en est tombée follement amoureuse. Ils ont eu quelques rapports poussés et ma mère est tombée enceinte. Sachant ce que mon père ferait en apprenant cela, elle a décidé de faire adopter l'enfant. Elle s'entendait bien avec Lily qu'elle considérait un peu comme sa fille. Lily venait juste de découvrir qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant alors ma mère lui a demandé d'adopter le sien. Lily a accepté. Quand ma soeur est née, elle l'a confiée a Lily et a placé un glamour sur elle afin qu'elle ressemble a James. »

« Oh Merlin ! Je suis désolé Severus. C'est de ma faute si ta sœur a tant souffert. C'est moi qui l'ai placée chez ces moldus. Minerva m'avait bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée mais comme ils avaient déjà un enfant, je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne idée de la faire grandir dans une famille heureuse. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'ils puissent être de tels monstres ! Ta sœur est donc la fille de Voldemort ? C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas parvenu a la tuer alors ! L'avada ne marche pas sur ses propres enfants ni sur les héritiers de Serpentard. Je te promet que je ne dirais jamais rien a qui que ce soit et que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la protéger si ça devait se savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre ! »

« Merci Albus ! »

Ils reportèrent leur attentions sur la petite qui s'amusait entourée de ses animaux.

« » « » « »

ET LES ENFANTS DES MANGEMORTS ALORS ?

Titrait la gazette du sorcier le lendemain matin. Severus écrasa son poing sur l'édition ou il faisait la première page avec sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Comment diable cette garce avait elle eu cette photo d'ailleurs ? Et comment avait elle osé écrire un article aussi épouvantable sur lui ?

Hier après midi, un bien étrange personnage est allé faire ses emplettes sur le chemin de traverse. Severus Rogue, mangemort bien connu de Voldemort n'y était pas seul. En effet, une adorable petite fille se trouvait avec lui et semblait avoir été déjà contaminée par le côté taciturne de celui qui semble être son père puisque cette adorable petite fille m'a tiré la langue. La question est : Est-il judicieux de laisser de si jeunes esprits en compagnie de mangemorts ? Severus Rogue n'est il pas déjà en train de formater la prochaine armée de mangemorts ?

Rita Skeeter, votre dévouée reporter inquiète !

« Oh Merlin ! » Souffla Albus en lisant a son tour la première page.

« Comme vous le dites ! J'espère que le ministre… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car les portes de la grande salle s'ouvraient sur le ministre de la magie encadré de deux aurors.

« Severus Sebastien Rogue, vous êtes priés de nous remettre la garde de votre fille sans résister ! » Demanda l'un des aurors.

« Je n'ai pas d'enfant, ça risque d'être difficile ! » Railla le maître de potion en surveillant la grande salle.

« Et elle ? » Demanda le ministre en lui posant le journal sous le nez.

« Elle, s'appelle Eileen et ce n'est pas ma fille mais ma petite sœur. Et il est absolument hors de question que je vous laisse sa garde ! Ma mère me l'a confiée, je ne vous la laisserais pas ! »

« Aucune adoption n'a été faite pour votre sœur et elle demeure donc sous la tutelle du ministère. »

Severus commença a attraper des sueurs froides en voyant la bouille de sa sœur apparaître près de la porte.

« La voilà ! » S'exclama l'un des aurors en voyant Eileen.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers elle et Severus se leva de son siège baguette a la main et commença a marcher vers le ministère.

« Je vous interdit de la toucher ! » Gronda t il.

« Je vous conseille de ne pas approcher plus si vous ne voulez pas être stupéfié ! »

Eileen fronça les sourcils en voyant tous ces hommes avec des baguettes a la main qui menaçaient le monsieur si gentil qui prenait soin d'elle. Elle échappa aux mains de l'aurore et courut aussi vite que ses petits jambes pouvaient la mener vers Severus. Il voulut lui aussi courir mais se retrouva immobilisé a mi chemin. Eileen tira sur sa main mais ne reçut aucune réaction et commença a s'inquiéter.

« Serus ? » Appela t elle.

« Allez ma puce vient avec nous ! » Sourit un auror en approchant.

Elle agrippa la jambe de Severus en s'accrochant encore plus fort mais il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Elle commença a paniquer en voyant l'autre homme inconnu approcher. Elle ne le connaissait pas et ne lui faisait pas confiance. L'immobilité de Severus lui faisait peur. Elle savait que ce n'était pas naturel.

« Serus ! » Gémit elle entre deux sanglots.

Elle s'accrocha a sa jambe et enfuit sa tête dans les robes sombres de l'homme en sanglotant doucement. Elle sentit que quelqu'un la tirait par derrière et elle s'accrocha encore plus fort. L'homme était beaucoup plus fort et il la tira violemment avant de l'immobiliser avec ses bras. Eileen battait frénétiquement des jambes pour tenter de se défaire de la poigne de l'homme. Elle hurlait comme une damnée et essayait de rejoindre son frère. Albus assistait a la scène impuissant. Il ne pouvait rien faire sans tout révéler au ministre et il ne le voulait pas.

« SERUUUUUUUUUUUUS ! »

Un cri le sortit de sa contemplation et il eut juste le temps de bâtir un bouclier autour de lui avant que les verres et les assiettes n'explosent. Il observa médusé la petite Eileen qui perdait complètement le contrôle de sa propre magie. Des vagues noires, violettes et blanches sortaient de son corps et repoussaient les membres du ministère. Severus commençait a bouger les doigts et le ministre criait a l'abomination. Le maître de potion retrouva entièrement sa mobilité et tourna rapidement la tête vers sa petite sœur qui lévitait au milieu des aurors. Elle semblait être portée par deux ailes transparente. Comme les ailes d'un papillon ou d'une libellule. Des grosses larmes coulaient sur son visage pâle contracté par la douleur.

« Au moins elle n'est pas cracmol ! » Souffla t il pour lui même.

Il envoya les aurors à l'autre bout de la salle et se précipita sur sa petite sœur qu'il rattrapa au sol avant qu'elle ne tombe.

« Serus ! » Souffla t elle doucement avec un fin sourire avant de bailler et de s'endormir.

« Cette… chose doit être enfermée ! » Eructa le ministre en s'époussetant. « Elle est maléfique ! »

« Non Cornélius ! Vous avez tenté de les séparer contre leur gré et Eileen s'est rebellée ! »

« Le fait est Dumbledore que la loi est là ! Il n'a pas le droit de garder sa sœur ! Elle doit être adoptée par une famille convenable. »

« Si elle est adoptée, aura t elle encore des contacts avec son frère ? »

« Ça sera aux nouveaux parents de décider ! »

« Je vois ! Je vous contacterais plus tard Cornélius mais laissez les tranquilles ! »

Le ministre de la magie sortit de la grande salle en tempêtant. Les élèves allaient seulement arriver. Albus fit venir Severus dans son bureau. Jamais il n'avait paru aussi lasse.

« Severus, je crois que tu devrais parler a Lucius et Narcissa. Je sais qu'ils sont tes meilleurs amis alors peut être pourraient ils adopter Eileen officiellement et tu la garderais. Eileen aurait une véritable famille. Des parents, deux frères, des grands parents. »

« Lucius était le bras droit de Voldemort ! » Fit remarquer Severus en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa sœur.

« Je le sais bien Severus ! Mais peut être que ta sœur aurait une bonne influence sur eux ! »

« Très bien ! Je vais leur en parler mais d'abord, je veux en parler a Eileen. »

« Je comprend ! »

Severus sortit du bureau du directeur et retourna dans ses appartements attendre le réveil de sa petite sœur.

« » « » « »

Eileen grogna un peu en se réveillant et bailla allègrement avant de se bouiner contre Severus qui la tenait dans ses bras.

« Déjà réveillée ma princesse ? Ça tombe bien parce que je devais te parler ! »

Eileen fronça un peu les sourcils et se redressa pour lui prêter toute son attention. C'était très étrange de se dire qu'il allait avoir une grande discussion avec une gamine de 3 ans mais le cerveau des sorcier, celui des elfes et celui des moldus ne fonctionnait pas du tout de la même manière. Celui d'Eileen s'était mis en attente après avoir reçu tous ces mauvais traitement mais a présent que sa vie était stable, elle évoluait plus vite.

« Voilà, les messieurs qui sont venus tout a l'heure voulaient nous séparer. La meilleure solution pour toi serait que tu sois adoptée. Est-ce que tu voudrais avoir un papa et une maman ? »

« Com Rago ? » Demanda t elle doucement.

« Oui en fait, Lucius et Narcissa deviendraient ton papa et ta maman. »

« Et Serus ? »

« Je resterais avec toi ma princesse ! »

« Tu zures ? »

« Oui je le jure. »

Eileen hocha doucement la tête et enfuit sa tête dans le cou de son frère. Quand elle se rendormit, Severus la déposa sur un lit et jeta une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée en prononçant le prénom de son meilleur ami. Le visage de Lucius apparut et se fendit d'un grand sourire.

« Severus ! Que puis je faire pour toi ? Eileen va bien ? »

« C'est pour ça que je t'appelle. J'aurais un service a te demander ! Fudge est venu dans l'espoir de prendre Eileen avec elle et nous sommes arrivés a un accord a l'amiable. Eileen doit être adoptée par une bonne famille. Je me suis dis qu'aux vues de tes relations avec Fudge, tu accepterais de l'adopter ! » Expliqua rapidement Severus.

« Oh ! Tu en as parlé avec elle ? »

« Elle est d'accord pour que tu deviennes son papa ! » Rigola doucement Severus.

« Et toi ? »

« Eileen est ma sœur pas ma fille. Je ne veux que son bonheur et une vraie famille pourrait être bénéfique pour elle. Si toi et Narcissa êtes d'accord, je souhaiterais quand même la garder le plus souvent avec moi mais je sais qu'une école n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour une petite fille comme elle. Peut être pourrais je venir la voir le soir. »

« Bien sur Severus ! Tu fais partie de la famille tu le sais ! Je vais en parler avec Cissa. Si elle est d'accord, nous irons voir Fudge pour l'adoption et nous viendrons en fin de soirée. »

« Merci Lucius ! »

Le blond lui fit un grand sourire et coupa la connexion. Severus n'était pas sur de l'avoir vu aussi content. Il savait que Cissa ne pouvait pas avoir d'autres enfants et la venue de la petite fille allait lui faire beaucoup de bien.

« » « » « »

En fin d'après midi, le ministre débarqua a Poudlard avec les Malefoys, un gobelin et sa secrétaire. Eileen regarda tous le petit monde arriver en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle sourit doucement Narcissa et sauta des genoux de Severus en voyant que Drago était là aussi. Cissa sauta au cou de son meilleur ami pour le remercier et Lucius lui offrit une franche poignée de main. Tous se rendirent dans le bureau du directeur qui souriait légèrement en les voyant tous. Fudge avait amené la potion d'adoption requise pour l'occasion.

« Bon ! Snape, vous avez de la chance ! Monsieur et madame Malfoy ont acceptés d'adopter votre sœur. Cette demoiselle deviendra donc une Malfoy de sang. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer ce que fait cette potion. »

« Mélangée a une goutte du sang de ma sœur et une de celle de Drago, elle lui donnera les qualités des familles Black, Malfoy et Prince. »

« C'est exact. Signez les papiers. » Instruisit il sèchement avant de couper le doigt de l'enfant sans douceur et de verser une goutte vermeille dans la potion qui vira au noir.

Ils firent de même avec Drago et la potion prit des teintes argent et bleu cyan. Lucius, Narcissa et Severus se jetèrent un regard entendu.

« Eileen ! Tu veux bien boire ça ma princesse ? »

La petite fille lui jeta un regard sceptique et but toute la potion avec une moue dégoûtée.

« Pas bon ! » Assura t elle avant de s'endormir d'un coup.

Severus la souleva tendrement dans ses bras et ne salua pas le ministre quand il sortit. Narcissa passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille avec un doux sourire.

« Tu… tu la prends ce soir ? » Demanda Severus d'une vois tremblante.

« Non ! Garde là encore avec toi et tu l'amèneras demain. Il lui faudra un peu de temps pour s'habituer a la situation. Sa chambre est déjà prête au manoir. J'ai également acheté quelques vêtements pour elle. »

« Quelques vêtements ? » Se moqua Lucius. « Elle a failli dévaliser la boutique ! »

Cissa rougit légèrement et frappa doucement son mari qui lui fit un sourire éblouissant. Ils saluèrent le petit groupe et embrassèrent une dernière fois leur future fille avant de quitter Poudlard.

A suivre…

-----------------------------------------------

Alors? (Ertis se ronge les ongles) Vous avez trouvé ca comment? Vous avez aimé? C'était une bonne idée? Laissez vos reviews et bisous a tous!


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà le chapitre 6! J'aurais aimé le poster la semaine dernière mais j'étais un peu bloquée. la bonne nouvelle , c'est que les chapitres 7 et 8 sont déjà écris.

L'évolution se fait très rapidement. comme je l'avais déjà dit, son enfance n'est pas vraiment ma priorité. c'est plutôt sa vie sentimentale qui l'est!

Bonne LEcture.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Nouveau départ et évolution.

Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Quelque chose venait de lui sauter dessus. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et fut complètement réveillée en voyant que sa sœur était définitivement devenue une Malefoy. Ses cheveux autrefois noirs étaient devenus blonds presque blanc. Heureusement, ses yeux avaient gardé leurs teintes violettes foncée. C'était très perturbant. Elle était assise au bout du lit et tenait une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts. Elle louchait a force de la regarder de si près. Elle tira un peu dessus et couina un petit « aie »

« Un problème princesse ? » Demanda t il en baillant.

Elle lui jeta un regard ennuyé et lui montra une mèche.

« Rago ! »

« Oui ! Ils sont de la même couleur que ceux de Drago. Ça te va très bien. Tu es très jolie ! »

« Leen zolie ? »

« Oui ! Très jolie. Aujourd'hui ma puce, on va aller chez Lucius et Narcissa. Tu te souviens ? Ton nouveau papa et ta nouvelle maman. On va aller voir ta chambre. Tu vas préparer toutes les affaires que tu veux prendre avec toi d'accord ? »

« Et Serus ? »

« Je viendrais te voir tous les soirs chérie. Et tu viendras avec moi pendant les vacances scolaires. Mais tu auras une grande famille ! »

« Goric, Sal, Zar, Fuseck et papy 'bus?"

"Ils viendront te voir ne t'inquiète pas. Tu pourras prendre Godric, Sal et Zar avec toi ! Tu vas avoir une vraie famille chérie. C'est ça le plus important. »

Eileen parut douter de ce fait mais ne ronchonna pas. Severus la débarbouilla rapidement et l'habilla. Eileen retourna dans sa chambre et empila quelques affaires avant de froncer les sourcils ennuyées. Il n'y avait pas assez de place dans sa petite malle de voyage que Severus lui avait acheté. Elle retourna dans le salon et attrapa la main de Severus avant de le traîner dans sa chambre et de lui montrer l'étendue des dégâts. Le maître de potion se retint d'éclater de rire en voyant la bouille embêtée de sa sœur et il rétrécit toutes ses affaires pour qu'elles entrent dans la malle. La bouche de la petite fille était ouverte en un O silencieux et émerveillé. Toujours le même air quand il faisait de la magie. Eileen souleva Godric dans ses bras et laissa les deux serpents s'enrouler autour d'elle.

« Tu es prête ? » Demanda t il doucement.

Elle serra un peu plus Godric et son mouton dans ses bras et acquiesça doucement. Severus prit la malle et souleva sa sœur dans ses bras avant de sortir de Poudlard et de trensplaner pour le manoir Malfoy. Eileen ouvrit de grands yeux devant le magnifique bâtiment tout en marbre blanc.

« Maison Leen ? »

« Oui chérie. C'est ta nouvelle maison. »

« Zoli ! » Admit elle.

Severus gloussa légèrement et marcha dans l'allée jusqu'à la grande porte. Il frappa doucement et un elfe de maison vint ouvrir. Eileen demanda a retourner par terre et tira un peu l'oreille de l'elfe avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. L'elfe avait une tête de plus qu'elle mais il éclata en larme et disparut en reniflant dans un léger POP. Eileen cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Severus avec une mine interrogative.

« C'est rien ! Les elfes de maison ne sont pas habitués a tant de tendresse. » Expliqua t il doucement.

Narcissa dévala les escaliers en riant et se jeta au cou de Severus avant de prendre Eileen dans ses bras. Godric protesta doucement et Narcissa haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant le petit Griffon.

« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ! Eileen a déjà ses protecteurs. Il y a Godric et puis deux serpents, Sal et Zar. Oh, elle est fourchelangue. »

« Tu vas peut être devoir tout nous dire Severus. Histoire que nous ne soyons pas trop étonnés dans le futur. »

« Ma mère était une elfe noire. Eileen est la fille de Voldemort. Ça explique plus ou moins son cas. »

« Oh Merlin ! Severus, tu sais aussi bien que nous qu'il reviendra un jour ou l'autre. Comment devrons nous agir ? »

« Comme vous le jugerez bon ! Je vous demande juste de ne pas l'intégrer dans tout cela si vous choisissez de le suivre encore. Je ne permettrais pas qu'il la détruise comme il a détruit ma mère. »

« Je te le promet Severus ! Tu veux venir voir sa chambre avec moi ? Je te montrerais aussi la salle de jeu et la salle d'étude bien que nous n'ayons pas encore trouvé de précepteur ! »

« J'ai quelqu'un a te proposer alors ! »

« Formidable ! Qui ? »

« Remus Lupin. Je sais que c'est loup garou mais avec la potion que je lui fais il n'y a aucun problème. Il adore les enfants et Eileen s'entend a merveille avec lui. De plus, il fera un excellent protecteur. »

« C'est une bonne idée. Je vais en parler a Lucius. »

Tenant toujours Eileen dans ses bras, Narcissa grimpa les marches en marbre et alla dans l'aile des enfants. Elle poussa une porte blanche et rose et sourit devant la mine émerveillée d'Eileen. Un grand lit a baldaquin blanc se tenait au centre de l'immense pièce. Il y avait des tonnes d'ours en peluche, une licorne a bascule, un château enchanté avec des petites poupées. Une grande bibliothèque au mur encore vide pour le moment prenait un pan du mur. Il y avait une porte donnant sur un dressing remplis de tenues différentes pour la petite fille. Severus envoya un regard amusé a Narcissa qui rougit légèrement en voyant tout ça.

« Pou Leen ? » Demanda la petite fille.

« Oui ma chérie. C'est ta chambre. Tout ce qui est là est pour toi. »

Elle gesticula pour retourner par terre et prit sa valise des mains de l'homme.

« Serus aide Leen ? »

Severus sortit sa baguette et marmonna une formule sur les affaires de sa sœur qui retrouvèrent leur taille. Eileen prit Godric et le déposa doucement sur son lit avant de déposer les deux serpents qui protestèrent vivement. Narcissa la regarda défaire ses affaires avec un petit sourire.

« Elle est déjà très éveillée et autonome pour son âge. »

« Je crois qu'elle n'a pas vraiment eu le choix ! » Fit sombrement remarquer Severus.

« Elle sera heureuse ici Severus ! Je te le promet ! Tu la prendras le Week end et pendant les congés je suppose ! »

« Oui ! Si ça ne te dérange pas ! »

« Pas du tout ! Mais a un moment donné, Drago voudra certainement venir aussi ! »

« On s'arrangera ne t'inquiète pas ! Eileen ? Je vais retourner a Poudlard maintenant. »

« Oh ! Leen reste ici ? »

« Oui princesse. Mais on se voit dans 5 jours. 5 dodos et tu viendras a Poudlard avec moi. »

« Accord ! Awar Serus !"

Severus l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et fit de même avec Narcissa avant de partir un peu a contre cœur. Il s'y était fait lui a avoir une présence continuelle dans ses cachots.

« » « » « »

« Drago ! » Cria une voix fluette en sautant sur le lit bleu et argent d'un jeune garçon blond.

« Encore deux minutes ! » Grogna Drago en enfouissant sa tête sous l'oreiller.

« Nooon ! Papa a dit qu'on devait le rejoindre dans le bureau. Il a dit que c'était important ! »

« C'est sûrement pour nous dire qu'on a reçu nos lettres de Poudlard » Soupira t il en ouvrant les yeux.

Il sourit immédiatement en croisant le regard violet de sa sœur. Ils savaient qu'à la base, ils n'étaient pas frère et sœur mais ils se considéraient comme tels. Severus était le troisième grand frère de la famille et depuis qu'ils avaient 6 ans, Drago et Eileen passaient chaque vacance et chaque Week End avec lui a Poudlard ou dans sa maison de campagne.

Les années avaient passées. Eileen avait 11 ans le jour même et Drago les avaient eu 2 mois auparavant. Très jeune, ils s'étaient affirmés et était devenus deux enfants très différent mais semblables en même temps. Ils étaient tous les deux très calme, distant, et têtu. Les gênes d'elfes noires d'Eileen avaient repris le dessus rapidement et dans ses attitudes de petite fille, tous pouvaient voir la femme incroyable qu'elle serait. Dès qu'elle avait appris a lire sous la tutelle de Remus, elle avait dévoré tous les livres accessibles de la bibliothèque familiale et avait probablement lu tous les ouvrage de Severus et ceux de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Sa vitesse d'apprentissage était bien plus rapide que celle des sorciers normaux. Remus avait été un professeur comblé avec ses élèves. Drago était un jeune homme qui apprenait vite et bien. Il était très différent de son père au même age. La présence d'Eileen avait adoucit Lucius qui avait laissé tomber bons nombres de ses préceptes. Les Malefoy étaient une des familles les plus prisées du monde sorcier mais leur cote avait augmentée après l'arrivée d'Eileen. Ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de montrer des signes d'affection en public ce qui techniquement était contre les principes Malefoyens !

Certaines choses ne changeaient pas en revanche, et la haine entre les Malefoy et les Weasley était a son paroxysme. Ils s'étaient vus une fois a Poudlard pour le 6ème anniversaire de Drago et Eileen. Albus, en bon grand père, avait organisé l'anniversaire de sa petite fille et avait invité toutes les familles de sang pur du monde sorcier. Il savait très bien que la majorité d'entre eux étaient venus uniquement pour Narcissa et Lucius mais le résultat était là. Le fils des Weasley, ou l'un de leur plus jeune fils, Ron, avait eu la mauvaise idée de dire que Severus ressemblait a une chauve souris et du haut de ses 6 ans, Eileen l'avait giflé de toutes ses forces. La bruit de la claque avait raisonné dans la grande salle ou les conversations s'étaient tues. Après explications, Ron et Eileen s'étaient pris un savon, furieux pour Ron et assez laxiste pour Eileen.

Revenant au présent, Drago sortit de son lit et alla prendre son bain avant de rejoindre sa sœur dans sa chambre. Il sourit en la voyant penchée sur un journal. Depuis qu'elle était enfant, elle tenait son journal intime ou elle racontait les moindres petits moments de sa courte vie. Il la trouvait adorable quand elle mâchouillait le bout de sa plume, le front plissé en signe d'intense concentration.

« Je suis prêt Eileen ! »

« J'arrive ! »

Elle écrivit quelques mots en plus et le referma doucement avant de le suivre jusqu'au bureau paternel.

« Vous avez reçu du courrier les enfants ! »

Un sourire leur mangea le visage. Dans ces cas là, ils auraient pu sembler jumeaux. Ils se jetèrent sur leurs lettres et crièrent de joie en lisant qu'ils étaient admis a Poudlard.

« Quand allons nous faire nos achats ? » Demanda doucement Eileen.

« Aujourd'hui. J'ai déjà prévenu ton frère et il nous rejoindra directement là bas. Pansy Parkinson viendra également avec vous. »

« Ta charmante fiancée ! » Railla Eileen.

Drago lui tira la langue et ils allèrent tous déjeuner avant de partir pour le chemin de Traverse.

« Par quoi vous voulez commencé ? »

« Fleury et Bott ! » Répondit Eileen au moment ou Drago citait la boutique de Quidditch.

« Je vois ! Désolé fils, honneur aux dames ! »

« J'aime pas les bouquins ! » Râla Drago.

Eileen gloussa légèrement et tira la main de son frère jusqu'à la librairie. Un immense sourire fleurit ses lèvres en retrouvant les immenses étagères de livres poussiéreux. Elle voleta dans les différents rayons en piquant tous les ouvrages qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu. Le vendeur la regarda faire les yeux brillant de malice. Perdue dans ses recherches, elle n'entendit pas le cri de son frère et se retrouva par terre un peu sonnée quand une pille de bouquin lui tomba dessus.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! Tu vas bien ? » Demanda précipitamment une voix fluette inconnue.

« Est-ce qu'elle a l'air de bien aller ? » Siffla Drago en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche.

Elle avait une entaille au front et du sang coulait doucement sur son visage.

« Ça va Eileen ? » Demanda t il doucement.

« J'ai l'impression qu'un hippogriffe vient de me passer dessus. J'ai mal au crane ! »

« Je vais chercher papa et maman. » Indiqua t il rapidement avant de sortir du magasin.

« Je suis vraiment désolée ! » S'excusa encore la fille aux cheveux ébouriffés.

« C'est rien ! J'étais trop préoccupée par les livres et je n'ai pas fait attention a ce qui m'entourait. Je m'appelle Eileen. Eileen Malefoy ! »

« Et moi Hermione Granger. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de livres sur la magie d'une seule fois ! Mes parents sont moldus et je viens juste d'apprendre que je suis une sorcière. Bien sur, j'ai cru que c'était un canular mais visiblement, c'est vrai ! »

Eileen ne put contenir un gloussement en la voyant tellement vivante et exubérante. Narcissa et Lucius arrivèrent en courant, Severus suivant le mouvement derrière.

« Eileen ! Que s'est il passé chérie ? » Demanda vivement Narcissa.

« Rien maman ! J'étais trop occupée a regarder les livres et je n'ai pas fait attention. »

« C'est vous qui avez blessé ma fille ? » Grogna Lucius a l'encontre d'Hermione qui pâlit.

« Ce n'était pas sa faute papa ! J'aurais du être plus prudente ! » Intervint doucement Eileen.

Severus s'agenouilla devant elle et enleva le sang avec un mouchoir humide avant de jeter un coup d'œil a la plaie. Il sortit sa baguette et marmonna quelques mots. La blessure se referma doucement.

« Ça va mieux princesse ? »

« J'ai encore un peu mal a la tête mais je prendrais une potion a la maison. Merci Sev ! »

« De rien princesse ! »

Eileen épousseta ses vêtements et offrit un sourire impeccable a Hermione.

« J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer Hermione même si j'aurais préféré dans différentes raisons. J'espère que l'on se retrouvera a Poudlard. Et si tu veux un bon livre a acheter, prend l'histoire de Poudlard nouvelle édition. »

« Merci Eileen ! Et encore désolée pour ta blessure. »

La jeune fille lui fit un signe de la main et suivit ses parents jusque chez Ollivander, le marchand de baguette.

« Ah ! La famille Malefoy au grand complet ! » Sourit le vieil homme avant de s'arrêter devant Eileen qui garda un visage impassible. « Sauf miss Prince ! Vous êtes venus chercher votre baguette je suppose! »

Drago et Eileen hochèrent affirmativement la tête. Drago fut le premier a passer. Ollivander se doutait que ça serait simple avec le jeune homme mais moins avec elle. Comme il l'avait prévu, Drago trouva sa baguette dès le premier essai. Le même bois que sa mère et un nerf de dragon comme son père. Pour Eileen, il sortit la moitié de ses baguettes et aucune ne fonctionna. Pris d'une idée soudaine, il se dirigea dans l'arrière boutique et ramena deux boites. La première était une très fine baguette blanche ondulée incrustée de petites pierres blanches. Il la lui tendit mais l'effet fut assez dévastateur. Elle hurla en sentant sa magie réagir vivement a la baguette et sa paume être brûlée vive. Severus et Lucius sortirent leurs propres baguettes qu'ils pointèrent sur le vieil homme pas effrayé le moins du monde. L'autre baguette lui ressemblait beaucoup sauf que le bois était noir et parsemé de petits cristaux rouges et violet. A peine l'eut elle prise que sa brûlure guérit immédiatement. Elle sentit un souffle puissant faire gonfler ses poumons et expira profondément. Elle sentait chaque particule de son être faire corps avec la baguette. Des petites inscriptions dorées étaient apparues sur le manche et quand elle demanda au vendeur ce qu'elles signifiaient, il lui répondit simplement que c'était une manière de dire que sa baguette n'était qu'a elle. Contente de sa nouvelle baguette, elle sortit avec ses parents et ils finirent les courses avant de rentrer au manoir.

A suivre…

* * *

ATTENTION IMPORTANT: Caromadden a ouvert un RPG pour les fans d'Harry Potter. le lien est dans ma bio. le but du jeu, c'est de prendre ou d'inventer un perso dans le monde d'Harry et de le jouer. En gros, ben vous pouvez jouer un élève ou un professeur! Venez jeter un coup d'oeil et inscrivez vous! Je m'engage a filer le chapitre suivant de n'importe quelle fic aux 5 premiers qui s'enregistrent sur le RPG.

Note a Caro: Ca y est, j'ai fais ma part. Ca te convient?

Laissez des reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Kikou à tous! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres mais le prochain fait 14 pages alors je me ferais pardonner lol!

Comme je l'avais déjà expliqué, ce n'est qu'a partir de la 6ème année que je décortiquerais plus son année donc, ca va aller relativement vite ( faut juste écrire! lol)

Bonne lecture

Bisous

* * *

Chapitre 7

Eileen réajusta son chapeau sur sa tête et grimpa dans le train se cherchant un wagon de libre. Elle retrouva Drago dans l'un des wagons et soupira en voyant les deux gardes du corps obèses et stupides qui se trouvaient à ses côtés et que leur père avait chargé de leur protection. Elle se demandait comment il pouvait même les supporter pour sa part, c'était impossible. Elle fit demi-tour bien décidée à se trouver un autre wagon. Elle sourit en voyant Hermione seule, le nez dans un livre et un air de profonde inquiétude sur le visage. Elle frappa doucement a la porte et la jeune brune leva le regard, surprise de tant de délicatesse.

« Bonjour Eileen ! » Salua t elle gentiment. « Je te remercie pour tes judicieux conseils en matière de livres. J'ai trouvé l'histoire de Poudlard fascinante et je me suis prise de passion pour les potions ! »

« J'adore les potions moi aussi. Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? Tu avais l'air tellement concentrée ! »

« Pas du tout pas du tout installe-toi. »

Eileen s'assit délicatement et enleva son chapeau pour le poser a ses côtés.

« Alors ? Tu es pressée d'arriver a Poudlard ? » Demanda t elle a Hermione qui hocha affirmativement la tête. « Dans quelle maison crois tu que tu iras ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Serdaigle ou Serpentard mais je ne crois pas qu'ils m'accepteront a Serpentard puisque je ne suis qu'une fille de moldus. »

« Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance tu sais. Il y a beaucoup d'enfants de moldus a Serpentard et je vais certainement m'y retrouver donc dans le pire des cas, nous serons ensemble ! »

« Toi c'est normal ! Tu es une sang pur ! »

« Le sang n'a rien à voir Hermione. Certains enfants de moldus se débrouillent beaucoup mieux que de nombreux sangs purs. Tu ne dois pas laisser les autres te dire ce que tu es. Dans 300 ans, est-ce que tes descendants s'inquiéteront que tu ait été une fille de moldus ? Non ! Ils ne se souviendront que de la sorcière. »

« Tu as raison ! » Souffla la jeune fille. « Merci Eileen. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Eileen grogna en voyant qui l'avait ouverte !

« Tiens donc ! Ne serait ce pas Eileen ? » Ricana la voix de Ronald Weasley. « Tu ne devrais pas rester avec elle tu sais ! » Continua t il en fixant Hermione. « Eileen n'est pas vraiment une sorcière fréquentable ! Si tu viens avec moi, je pourrais te montrer les familles de sorciers qui en valent la peine ! »

Hermione le toisa d'un air méprisant.

« Je n'ai nullement besoin de tes conseils et je trouve qu'Eileen est d'une bien meilleure compagnie que toi alors que je te connais a peine ! »

« T'as pas quelqu'un d'autre a embêter Weasley ? Mon frère, tes frères, une bande de serpents venimeux ! »

« Comme les deux saletés que tu traînes ? »

« Sal et Zar sont parfaitement propre ou du moins bien plus que toi ! Eux ne se promènes pas avec des bouts de corned beef sur le visage ! Alors maintenant, soit gentil et va donc faire mumuse ailleurs ! »

Le rouquin dégagea rapidement mort de honte et Hermione éclata de rire.

« Il n'a pas l'ait de t'apprécier ! » Constata t elle amusée.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés quand nous avions 6 ans. Mon grand père avait organisé une immense fête pour mon 6ème anniversaire et avait invité toutes les familles de sang pur. Je connaissais déjà les deux plus grands frère de Ron pour traîner très souvent a Poudlard. Ils sont vraiment très sympa et je me suis immédiatement bien entendue avec ses deux autres frères, Fred et Georges. Mais d'entrée de jeu, Ron a insulté mon frère et l'a traité de chauve souris alors je l'ai giflé. Dès lors, nous nous sommes détestés. Il a encore un autre frère, Percy, avec qui je ne m'entend pas vraiment très bien et une petite sœur Ginny que je trouve bien trop gamine et mièvre. »

« Je vois ! Et comment sont ses parents ? »

« Eh bien, son père est un illuminé passionné de moldus. Il est assez marrant je dois dire. Sa mère essaie de discréditer la mienne dès qu'elle le peut. Ça n'a pas vraiment aidé a forgé ma sympathie a son égard ! »

Hermione lui fit un sourire sympathique mais garda le silence ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Une fois arrivées a la gare de pré au lard, elles passèrent leurs robes de sorciers et rejoignirent Hagrid qui fit un grand sourire a sa petite protégée préférée. Eileen le lui rendit en rassurant Hermione qui était terrifiée par le demi géant. Ils montèrent tous dans des barques et les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent avec Drago, Pansy, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Eileen fit de son mieux pour introduire Hermione comme il se devait et supplia son frère et sa meilleure amie du regard pour qu'ils l'acceptent. Cela sembla se passer relativement bien.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le château, Minerva eut un léger sourire en voyant celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite fille discuter avec une autre élève inconnue ce qui donnait a penser que c'était une fille de moldus. Elle fit son speech de première année et demanda aux élèves de patienter avant de venir les rechercher un peu plus tard. Les élèves entrèrent en rang dans la grande salle millénaire et patientèrent presque calmement pendant que la directrice adjointe prenait la liste des élèves. Elle commença la répartition.

« Habbot Anna »

« POUFSOUFFLE »

« Patil Parvati »

« GRYFFONDOR »

« Patil Padma »

« SERDAIGLE »

« Drago Malefoy »

« SERPENTARD »

« Ronald Weasley »

« GRYFFONDOR »

« Hermione Granger »

« … SERPENTARD »

« Neville Longdubat »

« GRYFFONDOR »

« Susan Bones »

« Poufsouffle »

« Eileen Malefoy Prince. »

Albus et Severus se relevèrent immédiatement attendant la répartition avec hâte.

« Hum ! Difficile ! Tu es puissante jeune fille ! Très puissante ! Tu veux faire tes preuves et tu caches toujours tes sentiments. Tu es d'une grande loyauté envers ceux que tu aimes, tu peux faire preuve d'un immense courage et tu es très intelligente et avide d'apprendre. Je crois que toutes les maisons te conviendraient alors a toi de choisir. »

« Serpentard s'il te plait ! »

« Très bien ! SERPENTARD ! »

La table des verts et argent applaudit doucement et certains furent choqués de voir leur directeur de maison applaudir lui aussi. Le répartition se termina quand Blaise vint les rejoindre. Le directeur se leva réclamant le silence.

« Je n'ai plus que 4 mots a vous dire : Nigaud, gras double, pinçon, bizarre ! Je vous remercie »

Quelques étudiants ricanèrent tandis que les plats apparaissaient sur la table. Certains, principalement des Gryffondors, se jetèrent sur la nourriture avec des bruits pour le moins ragoûtant comme le dernier Weasley tandis que les serpentards se servaient avec parcimonie. Hermione observa ses condisciple avant de se servir a son tour sous le regard amusé d'Eileen qui trouvait son manège fort divertissant.

« Qu'y a t il de si drôle ? » Demanda la jeune Serpentard un peu vexée.

« Toi ! Si tu continues a calquer ton attitude sur la notre, tu vas vite perdre ton identité et perdre ce qui fait de toi une Serpentard ! »

« Eileen a raison ! » Reprit Pansy. « Tu n'es peut être pas une sang pur mais il doit y avoir quelque chose chez toi qui fait que tu conviens a Serpentard alors sois toi même. »

Eileen envoya un regard reconnaissant a son amie qui lui fit un petit sourire en retour. Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes et finit par accepter la remarque et d'être elle même. Eileen tourna son regard vers la table des Serpentard ou Severus lui fit un infime sourire. Elle croisa le regard du nouveau professeur de défense a côté de son frère et grimaça en sentant une brève douleur a la tête. Elle détourna rapidement le regard tous les sens en alerte. Cet homme la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas qui il était mais une chose était sure, elle ne lui ferais jamais confiance.

« Ça va Eileen ? » Demanda doucement Hermione.

« Oui ! Ça va ! Juste un petit mal de tête ! »

« Ce prof me fait peur ! » Souffla la jeune fille en montrant Severus du menton.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. C'est le directeur de notre maison et sous son air revêche, il est très gentil et fera tout pour protéger sa maison. »

« Tu le connais bien ! »

« C'est mon frère aîné ! »

« Il ne te ressemble pas vraiment ! »

« C'est une longue histoire. Je te la raconterait un autre jour. »

« Ça a a voir avec ton deuxième nom de famille ? »

« Oui. Eileen Prince était ma mère biologique et la mère de Severus mais elle est morte peu après ma naissance. Severus n'ayant pas le droit de me garder, il a demandé a son meilleur ami de m'adopter afin que j'aie une véritable famille et voilà. »

Hermione hocha doucement la tête. Quand le repas fut terminé, tous les élèves retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs ou les attendaient une surprise de taille. Un Griffon adulte et deux serpents de glace adulte se trouvaient dans la salle commune et étaient en train de se dorer la pilule auprès du feu. Les plus vieux élèves ne dirent rien, reconnaissant parfaitement les 3 animaux mais les plus jeunes hurlèrent quand les Serpents ondulèrent dans leur direction et que le Griffon s'étira paresseusement en feulant. Seuls Pansy, Drago et Eileen restèrent de marbre.

« Que se passe t il ici ? » Gronda sèchement leur directeur de maison. « Pour l'amour de Merlin Eileen, récupère tes monstres et arrête d'effrayer les élèves ! »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire contrit et rappela a elle ses 3 protecteurs qui vinrent se placer près d'elle.

« Bien, vous êtes tous des Serpentards ! Certains d'entre vous sont des sangs purs, d'autres des enfants de moldus, quoiqu'il en soit, vous allez rapidement apprendre que les autres maisons ne vous porteront pas dans votre cœur cependant, les personnes qui vous entourent seront votre famille pour les prochaines années a venir. Si vous avez le moindre problème, venez me voir ou parlez en avec vos préfets. J'attend de vous que vous ayez une conduite impeccable qui rendra fier le créateur de votre maison Salazar Serpentard. Gagnez un maximum de points, je compte bien garder la coupe des 4 maisons une année de plus dans mon bureau. Allez vous coucher a présent. »

Une élève de première année a l'air terriblement arrogante et revêche leva sa main et attendit que le maître de potion l'autorise a parler.

« Excusez moi professeur, mais je crois avoir lu dans le règlement de Poudlard que seuls les chats, les crapauds, les chouettes ou les rats étaient acceptés a Poudlard ! »

« Disons que miss Malefoy a quelques amis hauts placés ! Quel est votre nom miss ? »

« Isabel Prewett ! » Répondit elle fièrement.

Severus haussa un sourcil en la détaillant. Cheveux roux, taches de rousseur, probablement une cousine des Weasleys.

« Eh bien miss Prewett, évitez de vous faire des ennemis dans votre propre maison. »

Isabel pinça fortement le nez mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Quand tous les élèves furent partis dans leur chambre, il ne restait plus qu'Eileen, Hermione, Pansy et Drago. Severus leur sourit légèrement et passa une main dans les cheveux de sa sœur. A chaque fois, il s'étonnait de leur douceur. On aurait dit des fils de soie.

« Ça va ? » Demanda t il gentiment.

« J'ai un peu mal a la tête. »

« Tu veux une potion ? »

« Non ça devrait aller. J'ai sommeil. »

« Prends tes monstres avec toi et si cette fille te fait des misères, dis le moi ! »

« Je suis une grande fille Sev ! »

« Tu n'as que 11 ans Leen ! C'est mon devoir de veiller sur toi ! »

Elle le regarda amusée et souhaita bonne nuit a tout le monde avant de monter dans le dortoir. Sal, Zar et Godric suivirent le mouvement et allèrent s'installer près du lit de leur maîtresse.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors? Vous avez aimé? Je crois que je vais prendre le système de Caro! Le dernier chapitre a eu 13 reviews et l'avant dernier 23! Je vais etre sympa et j'updaterais dès que j'aurais eu 15 reviews! suis gentille quand même non? REVIEWSSSS 


	8. Chapter 8

Kikou tout le monde!

Eh ben j'ai pas arrêté d'écrire pour cette fic!

Elle avance très bien d'ailleurs!

Bonne lecture:

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Halloween, retenue et Voldemort

Ça faisait deux mois que l'école avait commencée. Drago, Hermione, Pansy, Eileen et un Gryffondor du nom de Neville Longdubat formaient un groupe quasiment inséparable même si souvent, ils devaient se heurter a la très célèbre haine entre les maisons. Neville s'était joint au groupe quand Eileen lui avait évité une mort certaine en le rattrapant lors du premier cours de vol. son balais était devenu fou et il avait fait une grande chute. Les autres élèves de sa maison se moquant de lui au lieu de l'aider, Eileen avait enfourché son balais et l'avait rattrapé alors qu'elle avait une peur bleue de voler. Elle avait passé l'heure qui avait suivit dans son lit serrée étroitement par Drago et Hermione qui tentaient de la réconforter pendant que Severus administrait un sermon haut en couleur pour les Gryffondors.

Après ça, ils avaient débutés des recherches sur un mystère qui se trouvait probablement a Poudlard et étaient tombés nez a nez avec un chien a 3 têtes.

En ce moment, ils se trouvaient dans la grande salle remplie de citrouilles pour l'occasion d'Halloween. Eileen avait encore la migraine ce qui était souvent le cas quand elle avait cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis et se rendit dans les toilettes. Elle s'enferma dans une cabine et s'agenouilla dans un coin pour tenter de se débarrasser de son mal de tête. Elle entendit un grognement bizarre et une odeur putride vint chatouiller ses narines. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et hurla en voyant un immense troll des cavernes armés d'un gros gourdin. L'entendant crier, l'horrible bestiole balaya les cabines d'un coup de massue et elle serra les dents quand des bouts de bois pénétrèrent sa peau. Se traînant à l'autre bout des toilettes, elle failli être assommée par un bout de lavabo qui lui tomba dessus et hurla franchement quand son pied fut broyé par l'arme du monstre. En ne voyant plus aucun abris, des larmes de peur et d'impuissance lui montèrent aux yeux et dévalèrent le long de ses joues. Le troll était là. Juste devant elle. Il leva sa massue et elle tendit ses deux mains en avant dans l'espoir vain de se protéger. Elle sentit quelque chose craquer au fond d'elle et hurla de douleur.

« » « » « »

Dans la forêt, Fenrir était revenu pour la rentrée des élèves. Son agneau l'obsédait. Il n'était pas parvenu a oublier sa lumière si pure et ses yeux incroyablement innocent. Ses oreilles se dressèrent et se sens se mirent tous en alerte quand il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son agneau n'allait pas bien et ça l'enrageait de devoir rester là alors qu'elle était probablement en danger.

« » « » « »

Dans la grande salle, Quirell était entré pour dire qu'un troll se trouvait dans les cachots. La panique avaient envahie la salle avant que le directeur ne réclame le silence. Hermione se tourna vers Drago, ses grands yeux chocolat étaient remplie de peur.

« Eileen n'est pas au courant pour le troll ! »

« Il faut prévenir Severus ou le directeur ! »

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête et coururent avertir le directeur puisque Severus n'était plus en vue. Albus fut tout de suite inquiet et appela Fumseck grâce a leur lien mental. L'oiseau immortel se mit a chanter, inquiet lui aussi et fonça a travers le château, difficilement suivis par le petit groupe. Ils entendirent un hurlement et un bruit sourd provenant des toilettes des filles et poussèrent doucement la porte, se figeant en voyant le spectacle.

« Monsieur Malefoy, tachez de trouver votre directeur de maison et prévenez vos parents. »

Drago était trop horrifié pour faire quoique se soit. Hermione lui mit un coup dans les côtes qui le réveilla et il partit en courant a la recherche de Severus qu'il retrouva boitant dans un couloir.

« Tu ne devrais pas être dans ton dortoir Drago ? »

« Eileen ! Le troll lui est tombé dessus ! » Haleta t il. « Je peux utiliser ta cheminée pour prévenir mes parents ? »

« Bien sur ! Ou est elle ? »

« Dans les toilettes des filles. »

Severus disparut en courant après avoir donné le mot de passe a son filleul. Le maître de potion devint blême quand il arriva dans les toilettes. Personne n'avait été capable de bouger Eileen qui semblait être perdue. Elle était dans un état plus que lamentable. Ses vêtements étaient couverts d'émail et de bouts de bois, sa peau étaient noircie et du sang coulait a certains endroit. Son pied droit semblait brisé et ses yeux étaient fixés sur le troll sans tête qui se trouvait juste devant elle. Un bouclier noir et mauve l'entourait pour la protéger. Il s'approcha en douceur pour ne pas l'effrayer et parvint a passer a travers le bouclier. Il grimaça un peu en voyant l'état du troll mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ça ne servait a rien d'empirer la situation.

« Eileen ? » Appela t il doucement.

« Je ne voulais pas le tuer ! » Murmura t elle. « Je ne voulais pas ! »

« Je sais princesse ! Mais si tu ne l'avais pas fait, c'est lui qui t'aurait tuée et je l'aurais probablement tué moi même après. Tu n'as rien a te reprocher. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Il était là et j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer et… je ne sais pas ! Il … sa tête a exploser et il est mort. »

« Ce n'est rien. Je vais t'emmené a l'infirmerie d'accord ? »

Elle hocha doucement la tête et enfuit son visage dans le cou de son frère. Depuis qu'elle était petite et a chaque fois que quelque chose allait mal, les effluves de potion et d'herbes qui émanaient de lui avaient la faculté de la calmer considérablement. Il la déposa doucement sur le lit de l'infirmerie, remarquant au passage qu'un petit tatouage de forme encore incertaine avant fait son apparition sur son poignet et sourit quand Narcissa et Lucius firent une entrée très remarquée dans l'infirmerie. Lucius engueula royalement Dumbledore pour permettre que des trolls entrent dans son école et ce ne fut que grâce a sa fille qu'il décida de ne pas porter plainte contre le directeur qu'elle considérait vraiment comme son grand père. A grand renfort de potion de sommeil sans rêve, ils parvinrent a l'endormir et allèrent dans le bureau du directeur pour parler de ce qu'il s'était passé le soir.

« Tu n'auras pas le choix Severus ! Tu vas devoir lui expliquer ce qu'elle est ! »

« Je ne connais rien aux elfes noires Albus. »

« Il y a d'excellent livres sur eux. Beaucoup les dépeignent comme des monstres malheureusement. »

« Génial ! » Railla le maître de potion dont les nerfs avaient été largement éprouvés ce soir.

« » « » « »

Eileen haussa un sourcil très roguien quand Severus lui tendit un gros livre noir. Elle lut rapidement le titre et fronça les deux sourcils.

« Les elfes noires, légendes, mythe ou réalité ? »

« C'est le seul livre potable que j'ai trouvé. Je voudrais que tu le lises et on discutera après. »

« D'accord. Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour le lire ! »

« Tu as tout ton temps ma belle ! »

Elle esquissa un sourire et bailla allègrement. Elle était encore fatiguée.

« » « » « »

Il lui fallut quand même 5 mois pour le lire. Entre temps, les fêtes de noël avaient eu lieues et elle était même parvenue a se prendre une retenue a cause d'Isabel Prewett et de son infernal cousin Ron Weasley. Ils les avaient surpris un soir ou ils essayaient de faire sortir un dragon illégalement de Poudlard et s'étaient tous pris une retenue dans la forêt interdite. Autant dire que Severus n'avait pas été ravi de cela.

Eileen jeta un regard a la sombre forêt devant elle et elle frissonna. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans cette forêt. Deux choses bizarres en fait. L'une était accueillante et l'autre effrayante. Elle suivit Hagrid avec Hermione, Drago, Pansy et Neville. Isabel et Ron suivaient de loin. Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin et découvrirent un spectacle macabre, une licorne recouverte de son propre sang. Elle avait été mordue par un animal inconnu et a en juger par la morsure infligée au cou, ça ressemblait a une morsure humaine. Mais qui oserait tuer un être aussi pur ?

« On va faire deux groupes. Hermione, Neville, Isabel et Ron, vous venez avec moi, Eileen Drago et Pansy vous allez par là avec Crocdur. »

« J'aurais préféré prendre Godric ! » Souffla Eileen en regardant le gros molosse trouillard.

« Je suis d'accord ! » Sourit Drago.

Ils commencèrent a s'enfoncer dans la forêt, cherchant ce qui aurait pu faire de mal a la licorne. Dans une lisière, ils en trouvèrent une autre et une forme encapuchonnée était accroupie dessus et semblait boire son sang avec avidité. Quand il releva la tête, Pansy et Drago détallèrent plus vite que leur ombre mais Eileen foudroyée par un mal de tête atroce ne put les suivre et hurla.

Surgissant de nulle part, un immense loup noir aux yeux bleus se posta devant elle pour la protéger et envoya un coup de griffe a l'assaillant qui partit sans demander son reste. Sous les yeux effarés d'Eileen, un homme prit la place du loup. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi imposant. Ce n'était pas seulement la taille mais aussi sa puissance brute qui coulait de lui par chaque pore de sa peau. Elle savait que jamais, elle ne pourrait oublier cet homme et quelque part, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Un souvenir refit surface et elle se revit enfant dans les bras de cet homme.

« Fenrir ! » Souffla t elle.

Il haussa un sourcil étonné et sourit, dévoilant une rangée brillante de dents coupantes comme des lames de rasoirs.

« La forêt n'est pas sure pour toi petit agneau ! Tu ne devrais pas être ici ! Rejoins ton groupe et quitte la forêt. »

Il fit demi tour et prise par une impulsion, elle lui saisit le bras pour le retenir.

« C'était quoi cette chose ? » Demanda t elle en désignant la licorne.

« Le mal en personne. Tuer une licorne est un acte abominable mme pour un loup garou comme moi. Boire du sang de licorne est encore pire puisqu'il condamne celui qui le boit a une demi vie. Une vie maudite. »

« Qui pourrait vouloir d'une telle vie ? »

« Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? »

« Voldemort ! »

Un sourire incurva les lèvres de l'homme et il caressa doucement le visage de l'enfant.

« Tu es très intelligente Eileen. »

« GREYBACK ! » Gronda la voix d'Hagrid qui arrivait en courant, essoufflé.

« Fais attention a toi petit agneau ! » Souffla t il avant de se changer en loup et de se fondre dans les ténèbres de la forêt interdite.

« La retenue est terminée ! » Grogna Hagrid. « Eileen, vient avec moi chez le directeur ! »

Elle hocha la tête penaude et suivit le gardien jusqu'au bureau de son grand père.

« Albus, j'ai trouvé qui est le coupable dans le meurtre des licornes ! Fenrir Greyback est de retour ! »

« Ce n'est pas lui ! » Protesta Eileen avant de rougir.

« Tu sais quelque chose a ce sujet Eileen ? » Demanda le directeur l'œil pétillant.

« C'est Voldemort grand père ! C'est Voldemort qui s'attaque aux licornes ! Fenrir m'a protégée quand il a voulu m'attaquer. »

« C'est drôle ! » Soupira le vieil homme. « Quand tu étais petite, tu avais déjà décidé envers et contre tous que Fenrir était quelqu'un de gentil et tu le refais aujourd'hui. Tu es sure de ce que tu dis concernant Voldemort ? »

« Oui ! Il est très faible et survit grâce aux licornes. »

« As tu autre chose a me dire ? »

« Oui ! C'est a propos du professeur Quirell ! Quand j'ai cours avec lui, j'ai toujours terriblement mal a la tête et c'est le seul professeur qui me fait ça. Hors, ce soir dans la forêt, j'ai eu exactement la même sensation en beaucoup plus fort. Je crois qu'il cache quelque chose de louche. »

« Je veux bien te croire Eileen ! Je vais organiser une surveillance rapprochée pour lui afin de m'assurer qu'il ne fasse de mal a personne. »

« Merci grand père ! » Souffla la jeune fille avant de retourner dans son dortoir sans piper mot.

« » « » « »

Le directeur n'avait rien trouvé de suspect sur le professeur Quirell et il était resté a Poudlard. Eileen était persuadée qu'il y avait un rapport avec ce que cachait le chien a trois têtes et elle avait découvert avec l'aide de ses amis que c'était la pierre philosophale que Touffu cachait. En assemblant les pièces du puzzle, elle en était arrivée a la conclusion que d'une certaine manière, Voldemort était Quirell et qu'il avait besoin de la pierre philosophale pour revenir complètement a la vie. Souhaitant en avoir le cœur net, elle prit ses 3 animaux et laissa un mot sur la table de chevet d'Hermione avant de partir pour le troisième étage. Elle poussa doucement la porte et remarqua qu'une harpe jouait une douce mélodie qui avait endormie le chien. Godric poussa la patte du cerbère et elle ouvrit doucement la trappe, inspirant un bon coup avant de sauter.

Sa chute fut amortie par une énorme plante qui s'enroula autour d'elle avant de la laisser passer presque tout de suite. C'était étrange sachant que la plante en question était un filet du diable. Sal, Zar et Godric passèrent sans problème et suivirent leur maîtresse jusqu'à une salle ou voletaient des clefs.

« C'est un cauchemar ! » Souffla t elle en regardant le balais et les clefs.

Rassemblant le courage qui lui restait, elle enfourcha le balais après avoir regardé la serrure de la porte. Elle devait chercher une vieille clef rouillée. Elle l'aperçu un peu plus loin. Elle avait une aile brisée. Son balais n'était pas assez rapide pour suivre la clef. Elle se pencha en avant se concentrant pour donner un peu de sa magie au balais pour le rendre plus rapide et ne vit pas la petite barre qui s'ajoutait a son petit tatouage. Sa main se referma sur le métal froid de la clef et elle sauta au sol en remettant en place quelques mèches de cheveux. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et soupira en se retrouvant sur un jeu d'échec géant. Un jeu d'échec sorcier. Elle y avait souvent joué depuis qu'elle était petite mais entre jouer pour rien et jouer sa vie, il y avait une différence de taille. Se hissant sur un des cavaliers, elle regarda un peu les pièces qui lui manquaient et commença sa partie. Ses trois familiers restèrent sur le côté et attendirent patiemment qu'elle finisse de jouer. Elle parvint sans savoir comment a mettre le roi en échec et put enfin accéder a la dernière pièce. Elle garda son calme quand elle vit Quirell face a un immense miroir ouvragée. Sur le bord en bois étaient gravés les mots : « riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej » Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et comprit immédiatement la signification de ces mots. C'était le miroir de Risèd.

« Miss Ma.. Ma… Malefoy ! Que f… Que faites… »

« Epargnez moi votre bégaiement Quirell ! Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, vous jouez la comédie. »

Un sourire dément naquit sur les lèvres de l'homme dont les yeux rougeoyèrent légèrement.

« Vous êtes intelligente miss ! Très intelligente. Peut être trop ! Depuis quand vous en doutez vous ? »

« Depuis ma retenue dans la forêt interdite. J'ai parlé de mes soupçons au directeur mais visiblement, vous êtes parvenu a le berner plus facilement que moi ! Il y a juste un point que je ne comprends pas. Comment pouvez vous êtres vous et Voldemort en même temps ! »

Le professeur sursauta en entendant le nom maudit et la fusilla du regard.

« Laisse moi lui parler ! » Siffla une voix éthérée et franchement flippante.

Quirell enleva son turban et dévoila une espèce de parasite au visage presque humain mais très monstrueux. Godric grogna et se plaça devant sa maîtresse en montrant les crocs. Sal et Zar se dressèrent de tout leur long prêts a attaquer.

« Vous avez des familiers étonnant miss Malefoy ! » Siffla la voix de Voldemort.

« Ils sont également très protecteurs ! Que voulez vous ? »

Une espèce de sourire barra le visage monstrueux de l'homme. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un homme.

« Je veux la pierre philosophale ! Et tu vas m'aider bien sur ! »

« Je ne crois pas non ! »

« Sais tu que tes parents sont mes plus fervents partisans ? »

« Ce que font mes parents ne me regardent pas ! »

« Non mais si je reviens un jour, je pourrais le leur faire payer et tu te retrouverais orpheline ! »

/Ne le croit pas Eileen !/ Siffla Sal. /Si il revient un jour, on trouvera un moyen de protéger tes parents ! Fais ce que tu dois faire./

Eileen hocha doucement la tête sous l'œil curieux de Voldemort. Ainsi la petite Malefoy était fourchelangue. Parfait pour lui.

« Faisons un marché ! » Souffla Eileen. « Mes parents ne sont pas responsables de mes actes comme je ne suis pas responsable des leurs. Si vous revenez un jour, ne vous en prenez pas a eux mais a moi ! »

« J'y réfléchirais ! En attendant, regarde dans ce miroir et dis moi ce que tu vois. »

Elle s'approcha doucement et plongea son regard sur la surface lisse du miroir de Risèd. Son reflet lui fit un clin d'œil et glissa la pierre dans sa poche.

« Alors Eileen, que vois tu ? »

« Moi ! Avec quelques années en plus. Toute ma famille est près de moi. »

Il la repoussa violemment et elle tomba au sol en se cognant la tête. Elle se releva doucement et commença a reculer vers les escaliers. Malheureusement, Voldemort perçut son mouvement et d'un claquement de doigt, il fit apparaître un immense mur de flammes.

« Donne la moi ! » Gronda t il.

« Non ! »

« TUE LA ! » Hurla t il pour Quirell qui sursauta.

Le professeur lui sauta dessus et noua ses deux mains a sa gorge. Elle hurla et se débattit, griffant la peau de l'homme et lui donnant des coups de pieds. Elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Godric se jeta sur l'homme et le mordit violemment a la gorge pendant que Sal et Zar s'enroulaient autour de lui et le changeaient doucement en glaçon. Une brume opaque sortit du corps de Quirell et traversa la corps d'Eileen qui hurla de plus belle. S'était comme si une lame glacée venait de la transpercer.

« Eileen ! »

Elle reconnut la voix de son grand père et entre ouvrit les yeux. Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit la pierre avec un petit sourire.

« Il ne l'aura pas cette fois ci ! » Souffla t elle avant de s'évanouir.

Severus souleva doucement sa sœur et croisa le regard d'Albus. Il y avait tant d'inquiétude dedans qu'il n'eut pas le courage de l'engueuler pour avoir laissé la pierre dans le château.

« » « » « »

« Tu es réveillée ma puce ! » S'exclama Narcissa en bondissant sur sa fille.

« Je suis désolée maman ! Je crois que vous allez avoir des ennuis a cause de moi. Si vous ne voulez plus de moi, je comprendrais. »

Lucius, Albus et Severus vinrent l'entourer pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

« Là bas, il y avait Voldemort. Il a dit que… mes parents étaient ses plus fervents partisans et que si je ne l'aidais pas, il vous tuerait. Je… J'ai refusé de l'aider mais j'ai passé un marché avec lui. S'il revient un jour, qu'il vous laisse la vie sauve mais qu'il me tue a votre place. Vous n'aviez pas a être responsable de mes actes. »

« Oh Eileen ! » Soupira Lucius. « On trouvera un moyen chérie ne t'inquiète pas. On ne se laissera pas tuer et on ne le laissera pas te tuer. On aurait du te parler de ça avant. Nous étions effectivement des mangemorts. Mais c'est une époque révolue a présent. »

« Que ferez vous quand il reviendra ? Il reviendra, je le sais alors que ferez vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas chérie. Mais on a encore un peu de temps devant nous non ? Ne t'inquiète pas de ça ! » Souffla Narcissa en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Merci maman ! » Murmura Eileen en se rendormant.

« » « » « »

Eileen resta sur le quai de la gare avec Hermione et Drago. Leurs parents venaient les y chercher. Eileen restait un mois au manoir et passait l'autre mois avec son frère. Toute l'école était bien entendu au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé dans les sous sols du château et elle avait été traitée en héroïne. Même les Gryffondors commençaient a laisser tomber les idées des méchants Serpentard grâce a ce qu'il s'était passé. Seuls deux élèves faisaient leur possible pour lui pourrir la vie, Isabel Prewett et Ronald Weasley. Ils avaient tout tenté pour la faire renvoyer de l'école et ça s'était soldé par une beuglante envoyée par Molly Weasley. Fred et Georges ayant prit la petite en affection, ils s'étaient hâtés de dire a leur mère comment leur petit frère et leur cousine se comportaient a l'école. Le résultat avait été sensationnel. Ils rougissaient dès qu'ils croisaient le regard lavande de la jeune fille.

« Hermione ! » S'exclama une voix d'homme.

Les 4 amis inséparables tournèrent leurs têtes en direction du couple moldu qui se dirigeaient vers a grand renfort de gestes. Hermione bondit dans les bras de ses parents avec un soupir satisfait et rougit un peu quand Drago toussa.

« Maman, papa, je voudrais vous présenter mes meilleurs amis. Eileen Malefoy, Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson."

"Nous sommes ravis de vous rencontrer les enfants. Si vous souhaitez venir chez nous cet été, passez un coup de téléphone. »

Les 3 sangs purs haussèrent un sourcil en parfait accord et Hermione éclata de rire.

« Les sorciers n'ont pas le téléphone maman ! Mais si vous voulez venir, envoyez moi un hiboux. »

« D'accord ! Si tu veux toi aussi venir au manoir, préviens moi. Je sais que je vais passer un mois avec Sev donc je serais capable de te dire quand je serais là et quand je ne le serais pas ! »

« D'accord ! Prend soin de toi Eileen et essaie de ne pas te fourrer dans les ennuis ! »

« Je vais essayer ! » Rigola Eileen en enlaçant son amie.

« Ah ! Vous êtes là les enfants ! »

Lucius Malefoy arrivait avec sa femme. Habillé d'un superbe costume gris perle, sa cane en argent claquait au sol.

« Père, mère, voici les parents de mon amie Hermione. Monsieur et madame Granger ! » Présenta doucement Eileen.

Lucius les regarda de haut et sa fille finit par lui mettre un coup dans les côtes le plus discrètement possible. Lucius soupira et serra la main de monsieur Granger.

« Nous y allons Hermione ? » Demanda monsieur Granger.

« Oui papa ! Au revoir et a la rentrée ! »

Lucius récupéra ses deux enfants plus Pansy et ils prirent un portoloin pour le manoir.

A suivre…

* * *

Si vous voulez que j'update demain, vous allez devoir vous fendre de quelques reviews chers amis! Le chapitre précédent en a eu 18, voyons si vous pouvais faire mieux ou en tout cas, pas pire!

Le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit et il fait 19 pages! Il ne tient qu'a vous de l'avoir le plus vite possible sinon, vous devrez attendre quelques mois puisque comme je déménage, je ne serais pas là avant un bon bout de temps!

Bisous et oubliez pas vos reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

**IMPORTANT!!!**

**Je voyais assez mal Lucius débarquer avec le journal de Voldy en sachant qu'il voulait tuer sa fille, donc, il n'y a rien eu lors de la seconde année. Comme je l'avais déjà expliqué, les premières années d'eileen ne sont pas ma priorité. je passe dessus en vitesse même si ce chapitre qui est en fait la troisième année est plus long et faisait quand même 20 pages. Le chapitre suivant qui relate la 4ème année compte 65 pages donc, il sera divisé en 4 parties et ne sera pas en ligne avant un bon bout de temps puisque comme vous le savez déjà, je déménage!**

Voilà a présent, bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez!

* * *

Chapitre 10

Severus leva la tête de son chaudron en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il sourit en voyant sa petite sœur entrer, le front plissé comme si quelque chose l'ennuyait.

« Ça va Eileen ? »

« Qui est Sirius Black ? »

Il fallut tout son contrôle au maître de potion pour ne pas rater sa mixture.

« Quoi ? »

« Qui est Sirius Black ? »

« C'était… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Au lieu de répondre, elle déposa la gazette du sorcier sur la table. La nouvelle faisait la une. Sirius Black était parvenu de s'enfuir d'Azkaban.

« Oh Merlin ! » Souffla Severus. « Sirius Black était le meilleur ami de James Potter. Nous étions tous a l'école ensemble. Jamais on ne se serait douté qu'il serait devenu un fervent partisan de Voldemort. Il a vendu son meilleur ami et sa femme au seigneur des ténèbres avant de tuer un autre de leur ami, Peter Pettigrow et 13 moldus. Sirius Black est complètement fou Eileen. Et il me déteste. Promet moi de faire attention a toi ! »

« Je te le promet ! »

« » « » « »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Eileen ! » Répétait Hermione pour la 10ème fois. « Black ne pourra rien te faire a Poudlard. »

« Je sais mais Severus s'inquiète ! Il y a un wagon de libre là ! » Indiqua t elle.

Drago devait très probablement être avec Crabbe Goyle, Zabini et Nott. Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis après tout. Elle restait avec Hermione et Pansy. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils en voyant qu'une personne dormait dans le wagon. Elle reconnaissait cette cape. Elle l'avait offerte elle même a son meilleur professeur.

« Remus ! » S'exclama t elle.

Il tourna lentement la tête et sourit en la voyant. Ça faisait 3 ans qu'il ne l'avait plus vue. Elle n'était vraiment plus une petite fille. Pas une femme non plus. Une jeune fille. Une très belle jeune fille. Et sa lumière était toujours la même. Toujours aussi forte et toujours aussi pure. Son petit rayon de soleil. Celle a qui il s'était raccroché quand il avait appris qu'Harry Potter avait disparu, probablement mort des suites de l'avada.

« Bonjour Eileen ! tu vas bien ? »

« Très bien oui. Grand père ne m'a pas dit que tu venais enseigner a Poudlard. Severus non plus d'ailleurs. »

« Ça s'est un peu fait a la dernière minute. »

« Est-ce que c'est a cause de Sirius Black ? » Demanda t elle le plus doucement possible.

Severus lui avait raconté que lui et Black étaient les meilleurs amis du monde quand ils étaient a l'école et même encore juste avant la tragédie.

« Pourquoi crois tu que c'est a cause de Sirius Black ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Depuis qu'il s'est échappé, tout le monde est bizarre ! Grand père m'a même ordonné de prendre Godric partout ou j'allais si Severus n'est pas avec moi ! Mais je ne connais pas ce Black alors pourquoi m'en veut il ? »

« Disons que ton frère a aidé a sa capture et a montré ce joli tatouage qu'il avait sur le bras. »

« Mais il ne connaît même pas mon existence ! »

« C'est juste un coup de chance Eileen. Il s'est enfui et il va vouloir s'en prendre a ton frère. Sauf qu'en chemin, il apprendra ton existence et il voudra également te tuer pour se venger. Sirius est vraiment cinglé. Tu dois être très prudente ! »

Le train s'arrêta soudain et le visage d'Eileen se figea. Elle resta sans bouger avant de se recroqueviller sur sa banquette et de couvrir ses oreilles en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Elle entendait des cris, voyait des images de quand elle était petite. Quelqu'un lui faisait du mal. Une femme mourrait pour la protéger. Quelque chose n'était pas normal mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Cette horrible sensation s'accentuait petit a petit jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle de douleur. Elle sentait son âme être déchirée, tirée, tordue. C'était horriblement douloureux. Elle avait vaguement conscience que quelqu'un la secouait. Godric était sorti de dessous la banquette et grondait vers la porte d'entrer ou une longue forme noire apparut. Une main putride se posa sur la poignet de la porte. Les hurlements de la petite fille ne firent qu'augmenter. Les détraqueurs étaient attirés par sa lumière. Eux qui n'étaient fait que de ténèbres, ils ne pouvaient pas résister a ça. C'était bien trop tentant. Même le mince patronus du professeur ne parvint pas a les faire reculer et ils craignaient le pire. Le chant d'un oiseau raisonna dans le train et Fumseck apparut. Il avait ressenti la détresse de sa protégée. Le corps arqué d'Eileen s'affaissa au sol et Remus craint un instant qu'elle soit morte. Il souleva ses paupières et frissonna en voyant les rétines privées de lumière. C'est comme si elle avait été embrassée.

« Eileen ! Merde ! Que l'une de vous deux prévienne Drago! Je vais a Poudlard ! »

Fumseck passa juste au dessus et lâcha une plume sur le professeur qui l'attrapa adroitement tout en serrant le corps de la petite fille.

« » « » « »

« QUE QUELQU'UN M AIDE !!! » Hurla le loup garou paniqué en courant dans les couloirs.

Pompom, Albus, Minerva et Severus sortirent de la grande salle et le virent courir vers eux avec le corps inconscient et terriblement pâle de la jeune fille.

« Eileen ! » S'exclama Severus mort d'inquiétude. « Que s'est il passé ? »

« Le train a été fouillé par des détraqueurs et elle a très mal réagit. Ils semblaient attirés par elle et c'est Fumseck qui les a fait fuir. Même mon patronus n'y est pas arrivé. »

« Severus, je crains que ta sœur soit obligée de rester dans l'enceinte du château durant toute l'année. Pompom ? »

« Elle est en état de choc. »

« Elle a hurlé Severus. Si tu avais entendu son hurlement ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! » Souffla Remus encore tremblant.

« Que pouvons nous faire pour elle Pompom ? »

« Attendre Severus ! Attendre ! Aucune potion ne peut l'aider. »

« Je ne participerais pas au banquet Albus ! »

« Je comprend Severus ! Pas de problème ! Tiens moi au courant. »

Albus sortit de l'infirmerie avec Minerva et Remus qui était obligé d'assister au banquet. Severus s'installa a côté de sa petite soeur et pris ses mains froides dans les siennes. Il n'y avait plus qu'a attendre.

« » « » « »

Eileen se tenait dans le coin d'une pièce sombre a moitié détruite. Ses mains étaient pressées sur ses oreilles et ses yeux fermement clos.

« Eileen ! » Appela une vois douce qu'elle refusa d'écouter.

Une main ferme la força a relever le visage et a ouvrir les yeux. Son regard croisa un autre bleu qui la regardait avec une tendresse infinie.

« Tu ne peux pas te cacher infiniment. »

« C'étaient quoi ces créatures ? » Demanda t elle d'une petite voix.

« Des détraqueurs. Ils sont attirés par ta lumière. Demande a ton frère de t'aider a t'en protéger avant que la troisième branche fasse son apparition. »

« Quelle troisième branche ? »

« Tu comprendras ! Retourne vers ceux qui t'attendent et suis bien leurs instructions. Je veillerais sur toi ! »

« Quel est votre nom ? »

« Au fond de ton cœur, tu connais mon nom ! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration et Severus sursauta avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as fait tellement peur ! » Souffla t il.

« Je suis désolée ! C'est a cause des détraqueurs. »

« Avec la fuite de Sirius Black, le ministère a demandé a ce que des détraqueurs soient placés a chaque coin de Poudlard mais dehors. A part pour les cours, tu ne seras pas autorisée a sortir ou bien uniquement avec Cassiopée ou Fumseck qui sont visiblement les seuls a pouvoir t'en protéger. »

« Je veux que tu m'apprennes a m'en protéger si jamais les phénix ne sont pas avec moi ! Il existe un sort n'est-ce pas ? J'avais lu dans un des livres sur l'ancienne magie. Ça s'appelle le patronus ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« C'est vrai ! Ça s'appelle le patronus. Je demanderais a Remus de te l'apprendre. »

« Merci Sev. Ça fait combien de temps que je suis out ? »

« Une semaine. J'ai cru a un moment qu'ils avaient aspirés ton âme. »

« Moi aussi ! Leur présence était tellement douloureuses. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un plongeait sa main dans mon âme et l'étirait. »

« C'est normal ! Au moins, on sait maintenant que les détraqueurs sont nocifs pour ta santé. »

Eileen eut un maigre sourire. Elle se souvenait de la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Severus l'année auparavant quand elle avait comprit ce qu'elle était.

Flash Back

Eileen atterri élégamment sur ses pieds en sortant de la cheminée. Elle avait déjà passé un mois au manoir Malefoy et s'apprêtait à passer 1 mois avec son frère dans les Hampton ou il s'était acheté une charmante maison de campagne. Il avait été très occupé tout le mois de Juillet donc, elle ne l'avait presque pas vu. A peine quelques minutes en sortant du bureau de son père. Elle avait relu une seconde fois le livre qu'il lui avait donné après l'accident du troll et avait remarqué qu'un tatouage faisait lentement son apparition sur sa peau. Le même décrit par le livre.

« Bonjour Eileen ! Tu vas bien ? »

Severus venait d'entrer dans la pièce, interrompant ses pensées.

« Ça va bien oui merci ! J'ai relu le livre que tu m'as prêté. Je suis une elfe noire n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne s'était pas vraiment imaginé une entrée en action comme celle là mais puisqu'elle voulait en parler alors soit !

« Demi elfe noire oui mais il semblerait que tu portes plus de gênes que moi ce qui n'est pas vraiment étonnant. »

« Je n'ai pas compris ce que signifiait ce tatouage ? »

Elle lui montra son poignet ou se trouvait une étoile étrangement ouvragée avec deux branches pour le moment.

« Notre mère n'avait qu'une seule branche. Je suppose que tu apprendras ce que ça signifie petit a petit. Te souviens tu quand elles sont apparues ? »

« Oui ! La première fois, c'était après… le troll. Et la seconde fois c'était quand je suis passée par les sous terrains de Poudlard mais je ne sais pas a quel moment exactement. »

« Bon, donc, ça pourrait être quand tu fait appel a ta magie plus en force que d'habitude. »

« C'est possible ! Qu'as tu prévu pour ces vacances ? »

Fin du Flash Back

Elle sourit en repensant aux vacances qu'ils avaient pris ensemble après ça. Ils avaient fait le tour de la France sorcière parce que Severus devait rencontrer de nombreux futurs clients pour ses potions ou des vendeurs d'ingrédients rares. Mais elle ne s'était jamais ennuyée, allant même jusqu'à participer a de nombreuses discussions entre son frère et les négociants.

« Papa et maman ne sont pas venus ? »

« Si ! Tous les jours. Lucius a été engueuler le ministre comme il le devait mais malheureusement, avec Black dehors, il n'a pas pu obtenir de renvoyer les détraqueurs a Azkaban. Quand a Narcissa, elle a eu du mal a supporter de voir sa chère petite fille allongée sur un lit d'hôpital et semblant presque morte. Drago a failli être renvoyé pour avoir lancé un méchant sort a Ronald Weasley et sa cousine mais après enquête, il s'est révélé qu'ils avaient fait quelques méchants commentaires a ton propos et qu'il ne faisait que te protéger et te défendre. Hermione quand a elle est venue te faire la lecture tous les jours a midi. Elle se faisait servir a manger ici et te lisait toute sorte de livres. Pansy a prit soins de tes animaux puisque Pompom refusait de les laisser entrer a l'infirmerie. Hermione a prit note de tous les cours et t'en as fait une copie. Et voici ton horaire. Dès demain tu pourras suivre normalement les cours mais n'oublie pas de garder Godric avec toi. Oh ! Hagrid est devenu le nouveau professeur de soin aux créatures magiques. »

« Il doit être content ! »

« Extatique serait plus juste. Repose toi maintenant ! On se voit en cours demain ! »

« A demain Sev ! »

"A demain princesse! »

« » « » « »

Eileen avait réintégré les cours sans aucun problème. Tout le monde avait été ravi de la revoir sauf Ronald et Isabel comme par hasard. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'assister a un cours d'Hagrid mais d'après ce que lui avait dit Hermione, il savait vraiment de quoi il parlait. Elle sortit de l'enceinte du château avec Godric. Fumseck volait pas loin histoire de garder un œil sur elle et les détraqueurs qui n'étaient pas loin sans être tout a côté. Ils entrèrent tous a petit pas dans la forêt interdite et se rendirent dans une petite clairière ou Hagrid les attendaient avec un animal surprenant. Il avait le corps d'un cheval, les pattes, les ailes et la tête d'un aigle.

« Bonjour à tous ! » Les accueillit Hagrid. « Je vous présente Buck ! Buck est un hippogriffe. Les hippogriffes sont des créatures très fières. Ne vous avisez jamais de les insulter ou ça serait la dernière chose que vous feriez. Qui veux venir lui dire bonjour ? »

Isabel poussa fort peu discrètement Eileen tandis que tous les autres reculaient.

« Ah ! Eileen ! viens approche. Je suis certain que tu n'auras aucun problème avec lui. »

« Que… que dois je faire ? »

« D'abord, incline toi ! »

Eileen plia un peu son torse et abaissa la tête. Ses longs cheveux blond tombèrent de part et d'autre de son visage. Buck s'approcha et s'inclina profondément avant de pousser quelques petits cris joyeux. Godric grogna un peu histoire de le calmer et Eileen s'avança prudemment de l'animal en tendant une main. Il approcha son bec et le posa doucement contre sa paume ouverte avant de le frotter contre sa joue. Elle entoura ses deux bras autour de son cou puissant et sourit.

« Bravo Eileen ! » Sourit Hagrid. "Je suis certain qu'il va te laisser faire un tour sur son dos ! »

Il la décolla du sol ignorant ses protestations et la posa sans douceur sur le dos de Buck avant de lui donner une grande tape au flanc. Eileen hurla royalement quand Buck prit de l'élan avant de s'envoler. Elle ferma les yeux et s'accrocha a lui dans l'espoir vain de ne pas rendre son petit déjeuner. Elle haïssait vraiment voler ! Quand les prémices de quelques cris se firent entendre dans son esprit, elle supplia buck de la ramener sur la terre ferme et a peine arrivée, courut comme une damnée vers le château. Les étudiants eurent juste le temps de voir des dizaines de détraqueurs voler a sa suite et être arrêtés par les protections magique de la grande porte.

A midi, au lieu d'aller manger, elle se rendit dans la bibliothèque et chercha tout ce qui concernait les détraqueurs afin de trouver une solution a long terme pour ne plus ressentir leurs effets. La seule qui lui semblait plausible était de devenir animagus. Visiblement, le pouvoir des détraqueurs n'affectait pas les animaux. Avant d'aller dormir, elle s'introduisit sans un bruit dans la bibliothèque privée de son frère et lui emprunta un livre sur les animagus avant de retourner dans son dortoir, bien décidée a en devenir un.

« » « » « »

Eileen frappa doucement a la porte des appartement privé de sa pseudo grand mère le professeur Mcgonagall.

« Eileen ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

« J'aimerais bien te parler de quelque chose. »

« Bien sur ! Entre vite ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte. »

Eileen entra dans le salon aux motifs écossais et s'installa dans le confortable fauteuil rouge et or.

« Que puis je faire pour toi ? »

« D'abord, me promettre que tu ne diras rien a Sev ! »

Minerva fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça.

« J'ai découvert dans un livre que les animaux n'étaient pas affectés par le pouvoir des détraqueurs alors j'ai décidé de devenir animagus. C'était il y a deux mois. J'ai pris ce livre dans les appartements de Severus. J'ai fais comme ils disent mais je ne comprend pas. A chaque fois, quand je me concentre sur une partie de mon corps a changer, je n'ai jamais le même résultat. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien, je me concentre toujours sur une jambe mais parfois, c'est un sabot de cheval, parfois une patte de félin, parfois un oiseau. Comment ça se fait ? »

« La seule raison serait que tu sois multimagus. Tu sais, je peux t'aider si tu veux. On pourrait se donner rendez vous 3 fois par semaine et travailler un animal après l'autre. Je vais essayer de trouver comment fonctionnent les multimagus et on pourra avancer. Mais tu devras bien en parler a ton frère un jour ou l'autre ! »

« Je préfère lui en parler quand j'aurais terminé et quand Black ne sera plus dehors. »

« Je comprends ! Va vite te préparer pour le festin de ce soir. Tu n'as pas oublié que c'était Halloween ! »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller. Je crois que je vais rester dans mon dortoir ce soir. »

« Comme tu veux ! »

« » « » « »

Tous les élèves étaient déjà dans la grande salle pour fêter Halloween. Eileen s'ennuyait seule dans sa chambre. Comme elle n'avait pas l'autorisation pour sortir seule du château, elle s'ennuyait prodigieusement. Severus avait même refusé qu'elle aille a la sortie de Pré au Lard. Elle passa un fin pull violet et sortit des cachots pour se promener un peu. En se baladant dans les couloirs, elle entendit une voix d'homme inconnu se disputer avec un tableau. Celui de la grosse dame si elle se souvenait bien. Elle sortit discrètement sa baguette et s'avanca le plus silencieusement possible avant d'hoqueter. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Sirius Black était entré dans le château.

« Comment avez vous fait pour entrer avec tous ces détraqueurs a votre recherche. » Demanda t elle en rassemblant tout son sang froid.

« Ou est Snivellus ? » Gronda t il.

Il devait bien avoir deux têtes en plus qu'elle ce qui n'était pas négligeable cependant, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle le gifla de toutes ses forces. Remus lui avait parlé de ce surnom stupide dont l'avait affublé Sirius. Il la gifla en retour avant de la coller au mur, une main sous la gorge prêt a l'étouffer.

« Tu es sa sœur ! Je l'ai vu dans la gazette du sorcier. Tu as été adoptée par les Malefoy ! »

« Au moins vous savez lire ! » Gargouilla t elle difficilement. « Mon frère aurait du vous tuer quand il en a eu l'occasion. Il aurait probablement rendu un grand service a la société. »

Un cri étranglé sortit de sa gorge quand il serra plus fort. Un regard vers le tableau la prévint que les secours arrivaient puisque presque tous les tableaux étaient vides. Des échos de pas se firent entendre au loin.

« Tu as de la chance pour aujourd'hui mais la prochaine fois que je te vois, compte sur moi pour te faire payer ce que ton frère m'a fait ! » Siffla t il avant de lui mettre un grand coup sur la tempe qui la fit tomber dans les escaliers.

Elle ne vit jamais le chien prendre la place de l'homme. Severus, Remus et Albus arrivèrent en courant suivis par de nombreux élèves. Ils retrouvèrent Eileen couchée en travers des escaliers, ses longues mèches blondes pendaient devant elle et quelques coupures parsemaient son visage. La grosse dame se mit a raconter tout ce qu'elle avait vu, répétant a qui voulait l'entendre que Sirius Black avait les yeux d'un démon et l'âme aussi noire que le nom qu'il portait. Pompom ne trouva qu'une légère commotion cérébrale tandis que Lucius poussait encore de hauts cris contre la sécurité de l'école.

« » « » « »

L'incident de Sirius Black en avait remué beaucoup. Albus avait craint de devoir fermer l'école mais avait décidé d'attendre jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Dans la forêt interdite, un charmant loup garou avait poussé quelques cris de rage en lisant la première page de la gazette du sorcier qui avait couvert l'agression dont son petit agneau avait été l'objet. Il hésitait entre massacrer Sirius black ou arracher la gorge de Severus pour ne pas avoir tenu sa parole.

Du côté d'Eileen, ça allait plutôt bien. Minerva s'était révélé d'une grande aide pour lui apprendre a devenir multimagus. Avec un peu d'entraînement, elle n'aurait qu'a pensé à l'animal qu'elle voulait être pour le devenir. Elle s'était entrainée dur avec Remus pour parvenir a faire un patronus presque corporel. On discernait une tête de loup. Il avait été ému mais en voyant les rougeurs qui avaient couvert les joues de son élève, il avait compris que ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui que ce patronus avait cette forme là. Ils avaient eu une longue conversation sur Fenrir Grey back ce jour là.

Flash back

« Remus ? Tu peux me parler de Fenrir Greyback s'il te plait ? »

« Je ne suis pas certain que tu veuilles entendre ce que j'ai a dire sur lui ! »

« Je sais que vous avez un passé commun peu réjouissant mais j'aimerais comprendre une chose. Pourquoi peut il se changer en loup garou quand il le souhaite alors que toi non ? »

« Je crois que c'est parce qu'il a complètement accepté sa partie loup garou. Il a accepté la partie bestiale qui sommeillait en lui. C'est ce qui le rendait tellement dangereux a l'époque. Il n'hésitait pas a s'attaquer aux enfants même en dehors de la pleine lune. Il adorait le goût du sang. Mais il semblerait que depuis 10 ans, il se soit tenu extrêmement calme. Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça sur lui ? »

« Je l'ai revu quand j'avais 11 ans. Il m'a sauvé la vie dans la forêt interdite. Je me souvenais de lui. Il m'avait déjà aidé quand j'étais petite. »

« Tu avais 3 ans oui. Tu venais a peine d'arriver dans le monde magique. Peeves t'avait fait peur et tu t'étais enfuie dehors du château. En fonçant dans la forêt interdite, tu lui avais foncé dedans. Ton frère et Albus m'ont demandé de venir juste après pour savoir pourquoi il ne t'avait pas mordue et pourquoi il avait menacé Severus de lui arracher la gorge s'il ne prenait pas soin de toi. »

« Et tu as découvert pourquoi ? »

« C'était a cause de ta lumière Eileen. Celle qui attire les détraqueurs parce qu'ils ne sont que ténèbres et qu'ils rêvent de la ternir. Hors, pour toutes les créatures magique, tu es sacrée ce qui a expliqué la réaction de Greyback. Et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il t'arrive toutes ces choses horribles. Les être aussi purs que toi ne sont pas censés vivre une longue vie heureuse. Soit on cherchera a te manipuler, soit on voudra te tuer. En tout les cas, soit prudente. »

Fin flash back.

Accompagnée d'Hermione et de Pansy, elle sortit du château pour profiter un peu du soleil et de ses amies avant de se quitter pour de nouvelles vacances. Comme d'habitude, elle et Hermione seraient première dans toutes les matières. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais. Eileen poussa une petite exclamation en voyant un chaton blessé au pied du saule cogneur. Un grondement bestial se fit entendre et elles eurent juste le temps de voir un immense chien noir hirsute et maigre sauter au dessus de Pansy et d'Hermione avant d'empoigner Eileen par sa chaussure et de la traîner dans un trou de l'arbre, rapidement suivis par Godric qui se faufila entre les branches de l'arbre devenu fou.

« On doit aller prévenir Remus et Severus ! » Hâta Hermione en courant vers le château dans l'espoir de trouver au moins un des deux hommes.

« » « » « »

Terrifiée sans le laisser voir, Eileen faisait face a l'ennemi public numéro 1. Il avait l'air plus dingue qu'a son habitude. Elle était en train de se masser la cheville en se tenant a Godric qui se tenait prêt a la protéger.

« Si vous voulez me tuer, répondez au moins a une question, que vous a promis Voldemort pour que vous trahissiez vos meilleurs amis ? »

Black éclata de rire. Un rire froid sans aucune émotion.

« Tu n'as vraiment rien compris n'est-ce pas ? Potter et Lupin n'ont jamais été mes amis. Ils me considéraient peut être comme tels mais ils n'ont jamais été les miens. Je viens d'une très longue lignée de sang pur tournée vers les arts sombres. Pourquoi me serais je lier d'amitié avec un loup garou et un fils d'auror ? Le père de James a tué mon père. Je me suis toujours juré de le tuer lui et toute sa petite famille. Ton frère était là à mon procès. Il m'a royalement enfoncé. J'ai promis qu'un jour, je le tuerais lui, et tous ceux qui lui sont proches. Tu es la première en tête de liste. Je vais te faire souffrir sous ses yeux pour qu'il comprenne a quel point il a été fou de ne pas prendre ma menace au sérieux. »

« C'est vous qui êtes fou ! » Souffla t elle horrifiée et espérant que les renforts arrivent rapidement.

Black voulut prendre sa baguette a elle mais il la relâcha tout de suite en secouant sa main brûlée. Il s'avança menaçant mais fut arrêté par les grondements sourds du griffon.

« Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous me tuerez monsieur Black ! » Sourit elle en voyant enfin Remus et Severus qui attendaient a la porte.

« A ton avis Severus qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On le tue ? »

Hermione et Pansy arrivèrent en courant et se jetèrent au cou de leur meilleure amie qui rigola soulagée.

« C'est tentant Remus. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller a Azkaban même pour avoir rendu service a la communauté. Je propose qu'on le conduise au directeur ou le baiser du détraqueur lui sera donné. »

« Effectivement ! C'est une idée alléchante ! » Gloussa Remus. « Tu vas bien Eileen ? »

« Ça va beaucoup mieux tout a coup. »

Severus jeta un sort de saucisson sur Black qui hurla de rage. Sans s'en préoccuper plus, ils refirent le chemin inverse jusque dehors ou Severus se permit enfin de prendre sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Il avait été mort d'inquiétude quand il avait appris qu'elle avait été emmenée dans le saule cogneur par un chien noir géant. Remus avait confirmé ses craintes en lui affirmant que c'était l'animagus de Black. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir fier quand il avait vu que sa sœur lui faisait fièrement tête. Ses pensées furent coupées par les cris d'Hermione qui désignait le ciel ou plus précisément la pleine lune. La main de Remus, celle qui tenait la baguette, se mit a trembler violemment jusqu'à lâcher la baguette et ses yeux devinrent ceux des loups garous. Prenant ça pour une chance de s'échapper, Sirius se changea en chien et se débarrassa de ses liens avec une facilité déconcertante. Le voyant filer, Hermione courut a sa poursuite vers le lac, ignorant les cris d'Eileen. Un immense loup garou au pelage brun leur fit face, ses dents pointues luisaient de salive. Il s'avanca lentement vers eux menaçant. Eileen ferma les yeux se concentrant et quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune louve blanche aux yeux lavande se tenait a sa place. Elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien mais Severus et Pansy étaient là eux aussi. Elle s'aplatit au sol en montrant les crocs et en grognant. Un troisième grondement s'éleva et elle tourna la tête vers le loup garou noir qui venait d'apparaître a ses côtés. Il la renifla au passage et se récolta une tape sur le nez avec un clin d'œil. S'il avait pu sourire, il l'aurait fait.

Voyant que la situation était entre de bonnes mains, Eileen partit a la recherche d'Hermione qu'elle trouva au bord du lac faisant face a Sirius Black qui était parvenu a la désarmer. C'était mauvais pour elle ça. Glissant sur le sol a pas de velours, elle se rapprocha jusqu'à mordre l'homme au mollet avant de courir jusqu'à Hermione et reprendre forme humaine.

« Oh Eileen ! tu es animagus ? C'est formidable ! »

« On en parlera plus tard si tu veux bien. »

« Qui s'occupe de Remus ? » Demanda t elle inquiète.

« Un… ami ! » Souffla Eileen les joues légèrement rosies.

« DOLORIS ! » Cria la voix de Black qui était parvenu a voler la baguette magique d'Hermione.

Ne s'attendant pas a une attaque aussi puissante et ne connaissant de toute manière pas le nom, les deux filles se roulèrent au sol en hurlant a plein poumon. Contre toute attente, un mur de flamme fit son apparition autour des deux fillettes qui restèrent figées au sol, le corps encore trop douloureux. Eileen remarqua au passage qu'une nouvelle branche était apparue sur son avant bras et commença a comprendre. Hermione s'évanouit a cause de la douleur et le feu s'éteignit.

« Maintenant, tu es a moi ! » Railla Black avec un sourire dément.

Eileen ferma les yeux et attendit la sentence. Quand elle ne vint pas, elle les réouvrit et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle n'avait ni vu ni senti Fenrir et pourtant, il était bien là, la protégeant comme a son habitude. Courageux mais pas téméraire, Sirius détalla rapidement en jurant par tous les anciens mages noirs qu'il aurait un jour la peau d'Eileen.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda tendrement Fenrir quand il eut repris sa forme humaine.

« Mes muscles sont encore douloureux mais ça ira. »

« Il t'a lancé un doloris ? »

« C'est ce qu'il a crié oui. Ou est Remus ? »

« Ton frère est parvenu a le stupéfixer et je suis venu immédiatement. Tu as un très bel animagus. »

« J'en ai plusieurs mais c'est celui que je préfère le plus. Il me fait penser a toi ! » Avoua t elle morte de gêne.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent horrifiés et elle porta ses mains a ses oreilles en gémissant.

« Eileen ? EILEEN !!! »

« Les détraqueurs arrivent. Ils sont très nombreux. »

« Tu as appris a t'en protéger comme je t'avais conseillé de le faire ? »

« Oui ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par augmenter mes branches ? »

« Les détraqueurs sont fait de ténèbres ce qui signifie que seuls la magie blanche pure peut les blesser et même les détruire. Cette magie, tu l'as en profusion. Tu dois juste savoir comment t'en servir mais ça viendra quand tu auras toutes tes 10 branches. Ta magie réagit instinctivement a ton appel. »

« Comment peux tu savoir tout ça ? »

« Un jour, je te le dirais. Pour le moment, concentre toi sur ce que tu veux faire. »

« Vous protéger toi et Hermione. »

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites au plus profond de toi alors, laisse parler ta magie. Tout est une question de volonté. » Souffla t il a son oreille en se plaçant derrière elle ses mains sur ses épaules.

Le froid se faisait plus insistant et même le lac gelait par endroit. Les voix commençaient a se faire lointaines.

« Je la voix ! » Souffla t elle avant d'ouvrir se yeux qui étaient devenus blanc.

Des vagues de magies se propagèrent de son corps. D'abord noire puis jaune, rouge et finalement blanche. Une 4ème branche apparut sur son tatouage et son corps s'arqua en expulsant une colonne de magie pure. Le faisceau lumineux se changea en une centaine de petits rayons qui passèrent a travers des détraqueurs, les éliminant immédiatement. Fenrir remarqua avec joie que les rayons avaient tous une gueule de loup. Son loup a lui. Quand la lumière cessa, elle retombée inanimée dans les bras de Fenrir qui sourit légèrement en écartant une mèche blonde de son visage.

« Bravo mon agneau ! » Souffla t il avant de disparaître dans la nuit en entendant les bruits de pas.

Ce que Dumbledore, le ministre, 2 aurors et Severus trouvèrent en arrivant furent des capes noires vide, pas de Sirius Black, Hermione évanouie des suites du doloris et Eileen évanouie pour cause de manque de magie vitale mais avec un fin sourire content aux lèvres. Severus remarqua au passage que deux nouvelles branches avaient fait leur apparition sur le poignet blanc de sa petite sœur.

« » « » « »

Eileen se réveilla groggy dans l'infirmerie. Elle s'assit difficilement et regarda autour d'elle, soupirant de soulagement en voyant Hermione endormie.

« Comment tu vas princesse ? » Demanda Severus qui était resté a ses côtés depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

« Fatiguée ! »

« Tu as utilisé beaucoup de magie. »

« Black s'est échappé ? »

« Oui ! Je suis désolé ! »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Sev ! J'aurais du être plus prudente ! »

« Ça c'est sur ! Depuis quand es tu animagus ? »

« Pas très longtemps. Je voulais trouver un moyen de contrer les effets des détraqueurs et j'ai lu que les animaux n'étaient pas affectés par leur pouvoir alors j'ai cherché un moyen de le devenir. Mamy Minnie m'a aidé. On a découvert que j'étais multimagus. Mais je préfère ma forme de loup. »

« Deux nouvelles branches ont faites leur apparition sur ton bras. »

« Je sais. J'ai compris ce qu'elles signifient. Chaque branche apparaît quand je fais appel a un élément. La première c'était avec le troll ! j'ai utilisé la magie noire pure a ce moment là. Puis, le balais dans les sous sol. Je lui ai prêté ma magie pour qu'il aille plus vite et j'ai fais appel au vent sans m'en rendre compte. Puis avec Black. Il nous a lancé un doloris et je voulais que ça s'arrête. Un immense mur de flamme est apparut et nous a entouré Hermione et moi pour nous protéger. Et le dernier, c'est la lumière. La magie blanche pure que j'ai utilisée contre les détraqueurs. »

Ils furent interrompus par le directeur qui arrivait tout souriant avec une immense gerbe de roses de toutes les couleurs mais principalement rouge vif. Il le déposa sur le lit de sa petite fille avec un sourire malicieux.

« Je n'ai pas ouvert la carte. J'ai juste vérifié qu'il n'y avait aucun sort dessus. On dirait que tu as un admirateur secret ! »

Elle rougit intensément avant d'ouvrir la petite enveloppe et rougit encore plus avant de la cacher sous ses draps.

« Tu connais le langage des fleurs ? » Demanda Albus.

« Oui ! » Souffla t elle morte de honte. « Les rouges pour l'amour éternel et pour la passion, les blanches l'amour pur, les roses la tendresse et les serments d'amour. Le myosotis pour ne pas l'oublier, le camélia rouge… »

« Pour te dire qu'a ses yeux, tu es la plus belle ! » Conclut Severus. « On peut dire que c'est un parfait gentleman bien que tu sois encore un peu jeune pour être courtisée de la sorte. »

Il prit doucement la petite carte fronçant les sourcils en ne voyant qu'une seule initiale au bout, un G.

« Mon message est dans les fleurs » Lut il « Si un jour tu as besoin d'un ami, je serais toujours là pour toi, tu sais ou me trouver. G. »

La mine d'Albus se renfrogna. Etait il possible que G soit… Non ! C'était absurde ! Depuis quand ce monstre était il devenu romantique ?

« Est-ce que vous pourriez me faire un bouquet avec des crocus rouges, des églantiers roses et du lilas mauve ? » Souffla Eileen les joues plus écarlates que jamais.

« Eileen ! Tu es un peu jeune ! »

« Il ne se passera rien de répréhensible Severus ! » Promit elle sincèrement. « Je veux juste… Qu'il sache ! »

« Très bien ! » Soupira Severus en partant a la recherche des fleurs souhaitée.

Il revint 1 heure plus tard avec un gros bouquet et Eileen appela Cassiopée grâce a leur lien mental. Le phénix noir apparut dans toute sa splendeur. Elle attache le bouquet a sa patte et la petite lettre qu'elle avait écrite avant de murmurer la destination afin que Severus ne l'entende pas.

« » « » « »

Dans la forêt, un homme sourit en voyant les fleurs que le phénix lui donna avec la petite lettre. Il savait que quelque chose de fort allait découler de tout ça mais pour le moment, il devait avant tout gagner sa confiance et son cœur avant de pouvoir se dévoiler aux autres. Il savait que ça ne serait pas facile mais son agneau ne méritait pas de vivre dans les ténèbres ou il avait plongé a cause de ce stupide sorcier !

A suivre…

* * *

Crocus rouge : J'ai peur de vous aimer.

Eglantier rose :Je t'aimerais toujours

Lilas mauve : mon cœur est a vous

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçus de ce chapitre! Personnellement, j'ai adoré l'écrire! Même si je ne les lirais pas avant un bon bout de temps, laissez des reviews!!!

Bisous et a bientôt

Ertis


	10. Chapter 10

SALUT TOUT LE MONDE!!

Ouais je sais!! Au bout de 5mois d'absence, j'ai intérêt à avoir une sacrée bonne excuse! Mais c'est le cas!

Déjà, j'ai déménagé du coeur de Lyon à la rase campagne ou il y a à peine deux maisons près de la mienne! Ensuite, c'est la faute à Cegetel et Neuf qui sont pas capables d'expliquer correctement ce qu'il faut faire quand on installe une box et plus récemment, avec le dégroupage automatique, je me suis retrouvée une nouvelle fois privée d'internet mais là normalement, ca devrait aller!

Comme certains l'auront peut etre remarqués, J'ai éliminé toutes mes fics à part cette ci et l'explication est dans ma bio! J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à écrire QUE sur Harry Potter pour le moment mais que je prends un malin plaisir à le croiser avec à peu près tout ce qui existe lol!!

**IMPORTANT**: Avec Lily ( Ma merveilleuse Lily) Nous avons ouvert un autre compte ou nous commençons la publications de fics qui n'ont techniquement rien à voir avec Harry Potter. Cependant, rien que vous vous apater, j'ai décidé d'en faire un Cross Over que je publierais incéssament sous peu et qui s'appellera: **Pour toujours et à jamais**. La première partie, **Au Commencement**, a commencé à etre publiée et le **lien** est sur ma **bio**. Les quelques personnes qui l'ont lue ont adoré et certaines ont même acheté les bouquins!!

Maintenant, je vous laisse à le lecture!!

Bisous et merci d'avoir lu tout ca!!

* * *

Chapitre 11

Eileen se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un était en train de tambouriner a sa porte comme un forcené. Elle grogna un peu mais sourit en se souvenant qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait 14 ans. Elle passa une fine robe de chambre et alla ouvrir sa porte. Drago se tenait devant elle, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres et un immense bouquet de giroflées rouges dans les mains. C'était devenu une habitude. Tous les jours, elle recevait un bouquet différent qui voulait presque toujours dire la même chose. Cette fois ci, un large paquet accompagnait le tout et elle se hâta de le prendre avant de claquer la porte au nez de son frère qui protesta lourdement.

Elle s'installa jambe croisée sur son lit et inspira quelques instants le parfum des fleurs avant d'ouvrir la lettre.

« Mon Eileen, (Ils étaient passé de « mon agneau » a « mon Eileen »)

Tu as 14 ans aujourd'hui, félicitation. Merci pour toutes les photos que tu m'as envoyé. J'ai l'impression que ta beauté grandit a chacun des battements de ton cœur. J'en viendrais presque a me demander ce que tu peux trouver a un vieux loup garou comme moi qui n'aie pas vraiment la meilleure des réputations !

J'ai du remuer ciel et terre pour te trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire convenable ce qui explique mon silence ces derniers jours. J'ai été jusqu'en Italie pour la trouver alors j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

A toi pour toujours

G »

Il avait toujours la même signature. La signature qui laissait ses jambes faibles et tremblotantes et ses mains moites. Elle ouvrit lentement la boite, incapable de garder un couinement de surprise. C'était un ensemble en velours de couleur entre le gris et le violet clair. C'était composé d'une très longue jupe droite, un bustier avec des manches de chemise en fine dentelle et une capeline au col serti de fourrure. Une fine cane en bois blanc se trouvait sur le côté. Son père avait presque la même sauf qu'elle était noire. Un loup en ivoire surmontait le tout et elle le reconnut comme était son animagus préféré. Un loup blanc aux yeux violet. L'autre loup avait des yeux fait avec des petites améthystes. Elle trouva également un béret en velours de la même couleur que l'ensemble. Ces vêtements tombaient a merveille. Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui, ils allaient retrouver Severus pour la finale de la coupe du monde de quidditch. Même si elle n'aimait pas particulièrement ce sport, elle savait que c'était plus pour une question politique que son père l'y traînait. La bonne nouvelle était qu'Hermione et Pansy s'y trouveraient aussi. Elle partit en chantonnant dans sa salle de bain et appela son elfe de maison personnel, Dobby. Elle se lava rapidement et passa un lait assouplissant sur sa peau avant de se mettre en peignoir et de laisser son elfe faire son travail. Il jeta un coup d'œil a la tenue qu'elle souhaitait porter et s'affaira près d'une heure a la rendre merveilleuse. Dobby l'aida a s'habiller et vissa lui même le béret sur sa tête.

« La maîtresse est si belle ! » Sanglota l'elfe en la regardant de bas en haut.

Elle accrocha sa baguette a l'intérieur de sa capeline et agrippa sa cane, ressentant la même chose que son père quand il le faisait. Elle descendit fièrement les escaliers et rejoignit sa famille dans la salle a manger et son frère recracha une partie de ses céréales sous son regard moqueur.

« C'est ça le cadeau de ton admirateur ? » Gargouilla t il.

« Oui ! Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Si ! Je te trouve superbe ma chère sœur. Tu risques de crever de nombreux cœur a la coupe du monde. »

Elle lui fit un sourire resplendissant en pensant que son cœur était déjà pris.

« » « » « »

Après le petit déjeuner, ils prirent un portoloin pour le stade de quidditch qui accueillait la finale. Sur place, s'était l'effervescence. Lucius agrippa la main de sa fille afin d'être certain qu'elle ne se perde pas. Elle lui lança un regard amusé et enroula son bras autour de celui de son père tandis que Drago faisait le mme avec sa mère. Des murmures admiratifs se faisaient entendre sur la route de la famille la plus enviée du monde sorcier. Eileen remarqua au loin Severus qui discutait avec un homme aux cheveux noirs et un jeune homme relativement bien batti et aux cheveux très courts. Le maître de potion sourit en les voyant arriver et fit signe a sa sœur de le rejoindre.

« Eileen, je voudrais te présenter Igor Karkaroff. C'est le directeur de l'académie de magie Durmstang. Et voici l'un de ses élèves Viktor Krum. Sachant que tu n'es pas une fan de Quidditch, c'est aussi un joueur très connu de l'équipe de la Bulgarie. »

« C'est votre équipe qui est en finale ? » Demanda t elle poliment.

« Absolument miss. »

« Igor, Viktor, voici ma petite sœur Eileen Prince Malefoy. »

« La fille adoptive de Lucius ? » Demanda Igor.

« C'est exact ! » Répondit fièrement Lucius en s'approchant.

« Igor ! Voici mon fils Drago ! Tu te souviens de Narcissa bien sur. »

« Evidemment. Ravi de vous revoir madame Malefoy. Tu as des enfants sublime Lucius. »

« Eileen est première de sa promotion depuis qu'elle a intégré Poudlard et Drago est 3ème. » Continua Narcissa avec une fierté toute maternelle.

« Père ? » Appela doucement Eileen. « Me permettez vous de prendre congé de vos amis afin de retrouver mes amies ? »

« Quelle politesse ! » Gloussa Igor.

« Bien sur Eileen ! Drago, je suis certain que tu souhaites également retrouver tes amis. Ne vous perdez pas tous les deux et souvenez vous que nous sommes dans la loge du ministre. »

« Viktor, si tu veux, tu peux les accompagner avant le match ! » Proposa Igor.

« Si ça ne dérange pas miss Malefoy ! »

« Eileen ! » Le corrigea t elle doucement. « Et ça ne me dérange pas du tout quoique vous risqueriez de trouver nos conversations un peu fade. Cependant, vous pourrez rejoindre Drago et ses amis si telle est votre souhait. »

« Uniquement si tu m'appelle Viktor et que tu me tutoies ! » Ajouta t il charmeur.

Eileen haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire et partit a la recherche d'Hermione et Pansy.

« On dirait que mon poulain s'est prit d'affection pour ta fille Lucius ! » Plaisanta Igor.

« Je lui prédis une belle déconvenue dans ce cas. Quelque chose me dit que le cœur de ma fille est déjà pris. »

« Elle a encore reçu des fleurs ? » S'étonna Severus.

« Tous les jours depuis un mois. La tenue qu'elle portait lui a été offerte par cette personne pour son anniversaire. J'aimerais quand même savoir qui c'est et s'il est digne d'elle. »

« En toute franchise Lucius, si c'est celui a qui je pense, je doute que tu le trouves dignes de ma sœur ! Je crois plutôt que tu l'enfermerais dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait oublié. »

« C'est a ce point ? »

« Oui ! »

« Oh Merlin ! J'étais plus tranquille avec mon fils ! » Soupira tragiquement Malefoy.

« » « » « »

Drago et Viktor étaient lancés dans une grande jouter verbale sur qui était la meilleure équipe de Quidditch a part la Bulgarie. Eileen repéra une touffe brune semblant perdue et s'excusa auprès de son frère avant de bondir aux côtés d'Hermione qui était encore accompagnée de ses parents.

« Eileen ! Qu'est-ce que je suis contente de te voir ! Tu es splendide. J'adore tes vêtements. »

« Un cadeau ! Bonjour monsieur et madame Granger. »

« Bonjour Eileen ! Tes parents ne sont pas là ? »

« Si ! Ils discutent un peu plus loin avec des vieux amis. Vous assisterez également a la finale ? »

« Hermione est parvenue a nous convaincre. Mais je n'ai pas encore compris toutes les règles. »

« Si ça peut vous rassurer, moi non plus. Mais mon frère est un grand passionné de Quidditch donc il pourra certainement vous éclairer. »

« Au fait Eileen, nous voulions te remercier pour avoir sauvé la vie de notre fille en Juin. »

« C' »tait tout naturel madame Granger. Surtout que c'était un peu de ma faute ! »

« Appelle moi Jane veux tu ? » Sourit la mère d'Hermione.

« Et moi Richard ! » Continua son père.

« » « » « »

« Papa ! Jusqu'ou allons nous devoir monter ! » Gégnit la voix de Ron tandis qu'ils se rendaient dans leur loge.

« Vois le bon côté des choses » Railla Lucius. « S'il pleut, tu seras le premier informé ! Il est fort triste de constater que certains de vos enfants ont du mal a bien agir Arthur, sinon, je suis certain que nous vous aurions trouvé une place dans notre loge. »

Fred et Georges envoyèrent un regard haineux a leur jeune frère qui rougit sous l'insulte.

« Père ? Peut être que Fred et Georges peuvent se joindre a nous ? » Proposa Eileen avec un masque d'innocence peinte sur le visage.

« Si Arthur le leur permet, je ne vois pas de raison de refuser ! » Sourit tendrement Lucius en entrant dans son jeu.

Les jumeaux tournèrent leur regard suppliant vers leur père qui accepta dans un soupire. Ils furent presque certains d'avoir entendu Ron murmura « traitre » a l'encontre de ses frères mais ne s'en formalisèrent pas.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le match fut incroyable et Viktor se révéla être un excellent joueur aux acrobaties hautes en couleur. Il parvint a attraper le vif mais ce fut l'Irlande qui gagna de 10 points. (Pas sur a vérifier !)

« » « » « »

Eileen fut réveillée au milieu de la nuit par des hurlements paniqués hors de la tente. Elle regarda par l'embrasure de la fenêtre et vit des dizaines de silhouettes masquées qui jetaient des sorts sur les passant et brûlaient les tentes. Se hatant de s'habiller elle descendit les escaliers de leur campement de luxe et chercha après Drago qu'elle ne trouve nulle part comme leurs parents d'ailleurs. Elle se doutait que son frère devait être chez l'un de ses amis. Elle sortit en pleine panique et partit a la recherche de ses parents en ignorant le sentiment d'intense peur qui lui serrait les entrailles. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Hermione et ses parents en mauvaise position.

« PROTEGO ! » Hurla t elle en voyant des sorts foncer vers eux.

« Eileen ! » S'exclama Hermione soulagée. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? »

« Je cherche mes frères et mes parents ! Tu ne les aurais pas vu a tout hasard ? »

« Non désolée ! Merci pour le bouclier. »

« Pas de quoi ! Mais je vous conseille de partir en vitesse. »

Elle sortit un pendentif d'autour de son cou et le tendit a Hermione qui la regarda sans comprendre.

« C'est un portoloin. Ça devrait vous emmener en sécurité près du chaudron baveur. C'est mon père qui l'a fait donc je ne peux malheureusement pas changer la destination. Partez vite avant qu'ils ne deviennent plus agressifs. »

« Merci Eileen ! » Souffla Jane Granger avant de disparaître avec le portoloin.

Eileen repartit a la recherche de ses parents en se faisant bien souvent bousculer jusqu'à se retrouver devant tout un groupe de mangemorts. Là, elle était mal barrée ! L'un d'eux prononça un sortilège qui lui était inconnu et une immense marque verte apparut dans le ciel. Elle sentit sa tête se déchirer comme son corps et hurla a s'en arracher la gorge avant de s'effondrer au sol, le front moite et le corps tremblant. Un grondement rageur résonna dans la nuit et les mangemorts hurlèrent en voyant l'immense loup noir qui venait d'apparaître aux côtés de la jeune fille. Ils transplanèrent tous rapidement les laissant seul.

« Eileen ? » Appela doucement Fenrir en la retournant.

Ses yeux grands ouverts étaient remplis de souffrance et il comprenait aisément pourquoi. Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras et l'éloigna le plus possible de la marque des ténèbres.

« J'ai sali ta belle robe ! » Chuchota t elle tristement.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'en offrirais une autre ! »

« Mais je l'aimais bien celle ci. »

« Elle te va merveilleusement bien. »

« Papa a fait des photos. Je t'en enverrais une. Tu devrais partir a présent ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils t'attrapent. »

« Les centaures ont remarqués d'étranges perturbations dans le ciel. Sois prudente d'accord ? Je serais dans la forêt interdite si tu as besoin de moi. »

Il enleva le lourd manteau de daim noir qu'il portait et le déposa sur les épaules frèles de son agneau, profitant au passage pour caresser sa joue du bout du pouce. Elle ferma les yeux de contentement et les réouvrit plus vite quand il posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser rempli de promesses. Aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, il repartit avant que les gens du ministère n'arrivent avec des aurors.

« Miss Malefoy que faites vous là ? » Demanda l'un des hommes en s'agenouillant face a elle.

« J'ai perdu mes parents et mes frères. Vous ne les avez pas vu ? » Demanda t elle d'une petite voix perdue et les yeux débordant de larmes.

L'homme fronça les sourcils en voyant ses mains tremblantes. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait provoquer ce genre de tremblement. Un doloris. Ou du moins, une forte dose de douleur. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié et l'aida gentiment a se remettre debout.

« Je vais vous aider a retrouver vos parents ! » Sourit il.

« Merci ! »

Elle s'enroula dans le large manteau de Fenrir et inspira profondément l'odeur qui s'y trouvait. Il portait la même odeur que lui ce qui était largement normal. Une odeur de terre humide, d'herbe et de mousse. L'odeur de la forêt. Ils retrouvèrent les Malefoy de l'autre côté du campement. Drago venait probablement de se prendre le savon le plus mémorable de sa vie.

« Eileen ! » Cria Narcissa en recevant sa fille dans ses bras.

Les nerfs de la jeune fille craquèrent et elle sanglota fort peu discrètement dans les bras chaleureux et aimant de sa mère.

« Nous t'avons cherché partout chérie. Ou étais tu ? »

« Je vous cherchais aussi ! Je suis sortie de la tante toute seule et je ne vous trouvais pas. J'ai donné mon portoloin a Hermione et ses parents parce qu'ils étaient attaqués par des sorciers tout en noir avec un masque. J'ai essayé de fuir mais je suis tombée dans une espèce d'ambuscade. Puis, ils ont fait apparaître un truc bizarre dans le ciel et j'ai eu mal. Je crois que j'ai du m'évanouir. Un homme m'a aidé et puis il est parti et j'ai été retrouvée par les gens du ministère. Vous étiez ou ? »

« Drago était avec Viktor et certains de ses amis et nous étions avec le ministre, Severus, Igor et quelques autres amis. Nous sommes désolés de t'avoir laissé toute seule chérie ! » S'excusa pitoyablement Lucius.

« J'ai eu peur ! J'ai cru qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose ! »

« Nous aussi nous avons cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Merci Merlin, tu es vivante. Rentrons au manoir, je crois que tu as vécu assez de choses pour une journée. »

Elle se laissa ramenée comme une poupée désarticulée au manoir et se coucha sans aucune protestation le nez enfuit dans le manteau du loup.

« » « » « »

Des coups a la portes interrompirent Lucius et Severus dans leur réflexion et un elfe mort de peur vint leur dire qu'un homme les attendaient. Lucius commença a paniquer dès qu'il vit Fenrir mais Severus non. Il se doutait que quelque chose avait obligé Fenrir a sortir de sa forêt. Il se doutait même que c'était lui qui avait encore une fois sauvé sa sœur ce soir.

« Faut qu'on parle ! » Commença la loup garou sans préambule.

« Je suis d'accord ! » Continua Severus. « A quoi joues tu avec ma sœur ? »

« C'était pas vraiment de ça que je voulais que l'on parle mais si ça peut te rassurer, je ne joue pas. Bien, ce que je voudrais savoir c'est pourquoi ta sœur réagit elle aussi mal aux ténèbres. Les elfes noires ne sont pas des enfants de cœur et je sais qu'elle est capable de les manipuler mais elle ne supporte pas tout ce qui vient des ténèbres. »

« Lucius, je crois que tu devrais faire venir Narcissa ici ! Ça la concerne aussi ! » Indiqua Severus.

« Il ne va pas la mordre ? » Gargouilla l'homme.

« Non ! » Grogna Fenrir. « IL ne mord plus personne depuis un bon bout de temps. »

Lucius resta dubitatif mais alla chercher sa femme qui faillit hurler au meurtre en voyant le loup garou le plus sanguinaire de l'histoire.

« Touche a mes enfants et je te tue ! » Gronda t elle menaçante.

« Ils ne craignent rien Cissa. » Tenta de la rassurer Severus. « Il est venu pour discuter d'Eileen. Etant donné qu'elle est une elfe noire, elle ne devrait pas être aussi sensible aux ténèbres et pourtant, elle l'est. Je sais qu'a 3 ans, contrairement aux elfes noires, elle avait déjà un cœur pur. Mais avec le temps, il aurait du se ternir hors, ça ne fait qu'empirer. »

« Le plus simple serait de savoir si vous avez un arbre généalogique de vos lignées a tous les deux. »

« On en a un exemplaire au sous sol mais on ne l'a jamais regardé ! » Informa doucement Lucius.

« Eh bien, il est temps je crois ! »

Suivis par un Fenrir qui était plus intéressé par ce qu'il y avait a l'étage, ils se dirigèrent dans les sous sol de la bâtisse principalement habitée par les elfes de maison qui furent pour la plupart choqués de voir leurs maîtres descendrent dans leurs repères. Lucius poussa une vieille porte rouillée représentant deux anges autour d'un louveteau et il alluma les torches. Les murs entiers étaient couverts de noms. Les noms de leurs ancêtres a tous les deux. L'œil aiguisé de Fenrir remonta tous les noms en se faisant une note mentale pour toutes les espèces qui s'entre croisaient. Finalement, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et soupira brusquement.

« La pauvre ! » Souffla t il. « Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle souffre tant en présence des ténèbres. Regardez ça ! »

Les 3 adultes se penchèrent au dessus de son épaule et lurent deux noms. L'un dans la lignée des Malefoy et l'autre dans la lignée des Blacks. Camael et Tsaphkiel.

« Comment cela se fait il que chez Drago il n'y ait rien ? » Souffla Narcissa.

« Eileen était une demi elfe noire a la base. Le sang d'ange a immédiatement réagit. Elle a été capable de manipuler une fois les ténèbres mais ça sera probablement la seule fois ou elle en sera capable. Quand a Drago, il faudra attendre son 15 ème anniversaire pour vraiment être fixés. »

« Ça change un peu la donne alors ! » Soupira Severus.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Fenrir.

« Nous pensions que sa pureté la garderait sauve face aux créatures ténébreuses comme les loups garous. Sans offense bien sur ! »

« Je n'en suis pas vraiment un alors pas de problème ! Ceci dit, tu as raison. Chaque créatures sombres aura sa manière de réagir. Certaine plieront devant elle d'un simple regard comme les loups garous, les acromentulas, les hippogriffe et les autres tenteront de la détruire. Comme les détraqueurs. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que sa pureté est une injure a leurs ténèbres. »

« Comment peux tu savoir autant de chose sur elle Fenrir ? » Demanda Lucius curieux.

Pour la première fois, le loup garou parut mal à l'aise.

« Je suis un elfe des bois a la base. J'ai été mordu par un loup garou quand j'avais 15 ans. C'était un jeune garçon qui m'avait mordu. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 6 ou 7 ans. Mes parents m'ont reniés et j'ai tout perdu après ça. Je me suis juré de faire souffrir les sorciers autant que j'avais souffert. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Eileen. Elle portait en elle toute cette lumière que je recherchais désespérément. Celle que je croyais avoir perdu en devenant un loup garou. Même en sachant qui j'étais et ce que j'avais fait, elle ne s'est pas détournée, elle ne m'a pas fuit. » Expliqua t il lentement.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est toi qui lui a envoyé toutes ces fleurs ? » Demanda Narcissa d'une voix tremblante.

« Oui ! Et je demande votre autorisation pour la courtiser ! » Dit t il, d'adressant de manière aussi formelle a Lucius.

« Quoi ? » Couina le dit Lucius en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières.

« Quoi quoi ? T'es son père non ? Je te demande le droit de courtiser ta fille. »

« Elle n'a que 14 ans ! »

« J'ai dit la courtiser ! Pas la prendre sauvagement contre un tronc d'arbre ! Quoique cette idée soit… »

« Finit cette phrase et je te fais une perfusion d'argent ! » Menaça Severus sous les gloussements de Fenrir.

« Et Eileen ? Elle pensera quoi de ça ? » Paniqua Narcissa.

« Je crois qu'elle sera d'accord ! » Avança prudemment Severus. « Elle a l'air de beaucoup… estimer Fenrir. Sans oublier le fait qu'il lui a très souvent sauvé la vie. Ceci dit Fenrir, je crois que les deux personnes les plus difficiles a convaincre vont être Remus qui a encore une dent contre toi et Albus qui fera tout pour empêcher sa petite fille chérie de souffrir. »

L'homme grimaça. Severus marquait un point de taille.

« On les préviendra quand on fêtera nos noces de diamants ! » Plaisanta t il sombrement.

« Bon, si tu me promets de ne jamais la faire souffrir et de toujours la protéger alors j'accepte de te laisser une chance ! » Déclara fermement Lucius.

Un sourire fendit les lèvres de Fenrir dévoilant ses dents taillées en pointe et faisant grimacer Narcissa.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin Fenrir ! Si tu veux ma fille, va chez un dentiste ! »

Il la fusilla du regard mais se fit une note mentale d'y penser plus tard.

« » « » « »

« Je n'arrive pas a croire que des mangemorts se soient rendus a la coupe du monde ! » Eructait Hermione dans l'un des compartiment qu'elle partageait avec Pansy et Eileen. « Il n'y avait pas de sécurité ou quoi ? »

« Papa m'a dit qu'il y en avait des tonnes ! » Protesta Pansy. « C'est justement ça qui les enrage ! »

« En tout cas Eileen, mes parents te remercient pour le portoloin. Ils n'ont pas vraiment apprécié ce moyen de transport mais au moins, nous étions sauf. Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes pour retrouver tes parents toi ? »

« Non ça a été ! Ils m'attendaient a la sortie du stade. Il paraît qu'il va se passer quelque chose de grand cette année a Poudlard. J'ai entendu papa en discuter avec Cornélius Fudge ! »

« Tu crois que ça sera quoi ? »

« Aucune idée ! »

« » « » « »

La répartition venait juste de se terminer quand Rusard entre dans la pièce en courant et annonça quelque chose a l'oreille du directeur qui hocha la tête et réclama le silence.

« Cette année, un événement extra ordinaire se déroulera a Poudlard. Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que notre école a été choisie pour devenir l'hôte du tournoi des 3 sorciers. »

Des applaudissements et cris de joie résonnèrent dans toute la salle avant de redevenir silencieuse sur ordre du directeur.

« Le tournoi des 3 sorciers est un événement qui rassemblent les 3 plus grandes écoles magique du monde. Monsieur Rusard vient de me prévenir que les élèves de Beauxbatons et de Durmstang venaient d'arriver. Sans plus attendre, je vous demande donc de faire un bon accueil aux charmantes jeunes filles de l'académie de Beauxbâtons. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un groupe de jeunes filles blondes habillées en bleu qui firent quelques pas de danse dans l'allée et finirent par faire apparaître des oiseaux bleus qui s'envolèrent dans la grande salle.

« Pitoyable ! » Renifla Pansy en jetant un regard de biais a Drago qui gardait un visage impassible.

Eileen s'empêcha de glousser en voyant sa meilleure amie jalouse.

« Et voici a présent les fiers garçons de Durmstang ! »

Des dizaines de jeunes hommes entrèrent a leur tour avec des bâtons qu'ils faisaient tourner un peu comme des majorette. Eileen sourit au dernier d'entre eux qui lui rendit son sourire. Viktor Krum était a Poudlard et elle entendait déjà les filles soupirer et Ronald Weasley qui ne cherchait même pas a cacher son admiration pour le sportif.

« Afin de vous parler de ce tournoi, j'ai invité monsieur Bartémius Croupton ! »

Au moment ou le gars du ministère aller parler, le ciel magique de la grande salle s'assombrit et des éclairs le zébrèrent. Un homme entra par une petite porte de derrière et pointa sa baguette vers le ciel.

« C'est Alastor Maugrey ! » Souffla Pansy. « Il est auror ! Ce sont les chasseurs de mage noir. La moitié d'Azkaban est pleine grâce a lui. Il a essayé pendant des années de faire tomber mes parents et les tiens Eileen ! »

« Oh ! »

Elle regarda l'homme en question dont le visage était couvert de cicatrice et il portait un œil magique. Il boitait et s'appuyait sur une cane. Il inspira immédiatement a Eileen une profonde antipathie. Elle n'aimait pas ceux qui s'en prenaient a sa famille. Et quand son œil magique se posa sur elle, elle frissonna involontairement.

« Pour des raisons de sécurité, ce tournoi ne sera autorisé qu'aux élèves de 17 ans. Ceux qui veulent y participer devront mettre leurs noms dans les braises avant jeudi soir minuit. Le tirage aura lieu lors d'Halloween. »

De vive protestations se firent entendre. Des élèves n'étaient pas particulièrement content de cette limite.

« » « » « »

Le premier cours de Maugrey se révéla être horrible. Déjà, commencer un cours avec les sortilèges impardonnables, c'est pas fameux mais ce genre de cours quand votre père est un supposé mangemort, ça l'est encore moins et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour éviter les commentaires désagréables de l'auror. Quand il soumit une araignée au doloris, elle ferma les yeux se souvenant de la douleur qui avait parcourut son corps quelques moins auparavant et Hermione lui serra fortement la main. Cependant, ce n'était pas aussi pire que Neville qui avait le teint terriblement vert.

« Arrêtez ça ! » Hurla t elle.

Le sort cessa immédiatement sous le regard étonné de l'homme qui n'avait pourtant rien fait pour le cesser.

« Bien miss Malefoy puisque vous êtes debout, quel est le dernier sortilège impardonnable ? »

Elle ferma les yeux et une simple larme glissa le long de sa joue sous le ricanement satisfait du professeur.

« Avada Kedavra. »

Elle vit une intense couleur émeraude et l'araignée était morte. De la bile lui remonta dans la gorge. Elle avait déjà vu ce sort quelque part. dans ses cauchemars. Et quand les détraqueurs étaient pas loin. Une femme aux cheveux roux qui tombaient lourdement en voulant la protéger. Sans prendre le temps de ranger ses affaires, elle sortit en courant de la classe et alla directement dans le bureau du directeur qui haussa un sourcil surpris en la voyant et dont les yeux bleus devinrent inquiet en voyant ses larmes.

« Eileen que se passe t il ? »

« Comment est elle morte ? Ma mère Albus, comment est elle morte ? »

« Elle a eu le cœur brisé ! A cause de votre séparation, elle s'est laissée mourir. »

« Alors qui est la femme qui est morte d'un avada en me protégeant ? » Cria t elle presque.

A suivre…

* * *

Mouarf! Au final, tout ce que j'écris à la sale manie de se changer en eau de rose ces temps ci! Laissez des reviews!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Voilà le chapitre12! Le 13 et le 14 sont déjà écrits mais il faudra les mériter lol!

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire non?

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 12

« Alors qui est la femme qui est morte d'un avada en me protégeant ? » Cria t elle presque.

« Quoi ? » Souffla le vieil homme horrifié.

« Quand les détraqueurs sont près de moi, j'entend des cris de femme. Elle supplie quelqu'un de ne pas tuer son enfant. Puis je vois un éclair vert. Le même que celui de l'avada. Qui est-ce ? »

« Oh Merlin ! Nous devrions peut être attendre Severus… »

« Non ! Je veux le savoir ! »

« Très bien. Ça ne va pas te plaire. As tu déjà entendu parler d'Harry Potter ? »

« Oui ! Il a reçu un avada quand il était bébé mais a survécu puis a disparu et personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu. »

« Quand ta mère a découvert qu'elle était enceinte, elle était folle de joie mais elle savait aussi que si tu restais avec eux, tu aurais la même enfance que Severus. Son père le battait Eileen ! Alors, elle a décidé de te faire adopter par des gens de confiance. Elle avait pris Lily Evans Potter en affection. Elle avait toujours dit que si elle avait une fille, elle souhaiterait qu'elle soit comme Lily. Mais Lily ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant alors ta mère lui a demandé comme une faveur de t'adopter et de te donner une vie merveilleuse. C'est comme ça que tu as d'abord été adoptée par les Potter. James et Lily ont placé un glamour sur toi qui te ferait passer pour un petit garçon le temps que tout se mette en place puisque Voldemort était encore actif a cette époque. Malheureusement, il voulait tuer James et Lily. Le 31 Octobre 1981, il est arrivé chez vous. Tu avais 1 ans et demi. Il a d'abord tué James puis est monté. Il ne voulait pas tuer Lily mais elle l'a suppliée de la tuer elle plutôt que toi. Il l'a tuée et a tourné sa baguette sur toi. Il a lancé le sortilège mais il lui est revenu dessus et ses pouvoirs ont été détruits. 2 ans plus tard, Severus a reçu une lettre de sa défunte mère qui lui disait qu'il avait une sœur et qu'elle avait été adoptée par les Potter. Cette lettre ne devait lui arriver que si James et Lily étaient mort. Il est arrivé chez ton oncle et ta tante ou je t'avais placé et a été horrifié. Tu était presque morte. Il a enlevé le glamour et t'a amené ici a Poudlard. Nous t'avons soigné et aidé du mieux que nous avons pu. Tu connais la suite. »

« Je suis Harry Potter ! » Souffla Eileen en larme.

« Non Eileen ! Harry Potter n'a jamais existé. Pour tout le monde, il est mort 2 ans après la disparition de Voldemort des suites de l'avada. Je t'ai juste raconté cela pour que tu comprennes ce que tu vois mais en aucun cas tu n'es Harry Potter. Pour nous tous, tu restes Eileen. »

« Je… J'ai besoin de réfléchir seule ! »

« Je comprend Eileen prend tout le temps qu'il te faut. »

« Merci… grand père ! » Sourit elle en sortant du bureau.

Elle se changea en louve et une fois dehors et se précipita dans la forêt interdite ou elle s'avança le plus silencieusement possible afin d'éviter les créatures peu recommandables qui devaient s'y trouver. Un grognement la fit sursauter et elle se tourna vers le bosquet d'ou ça venait uniquement pour tomber truffe a truffe avec un loup noir. Elle couina un peu en frottant sa tête a l'encolure de l'autre loup qui la gratifia d'un coup de lèche sur le museau. Il se retransforma et la prit tendrement dans ses bras pendant qu'elle posait sa tête dans le creux de son cou en soupirant de contentement. Il la conduisit jusqu'à une espèce de hutte très spartiate et la déposa en douceur sur le couvre lit qui ne respirait plus vraiment la fraîcheur. Elle se rechangea et accepta avec gratitude le thé brûlant qu'il lui offrit.

« Raconte moi ce qui ne va pas » La pressa t il tendrement.

« Comment réagirais tu si on t'annonçait qu'avant d'être le vrai toi, tu avais été quelqu'un d'autre de célèbre qui était a présent officiellement mort ? »

« Je crois que je m'en foutrais un peu. Ce qui est important est de savoir qui tu veux être toi ! Si tu es heureuse dans ta vie ou si tu voulais cette de ton autre toi. »

« Je crois que j'aime ma vie pourvu que tu sois là ! » Confia t elle gênée. « Et puis dans cette vie, j'ai une famille qui m'aime alors que dans l'autre non, j'ai des amis qui 'aiment pour qui je suis et pas pour ce que je suis ! Tu as raison ! J'aime ma vie de maintenant. »

« Tant mieux alors. Moi j'aime t'avoir dans ma vie ! » Sourit il tendrement.

Elle se glissa doucement sur ses genoux et posa la tête au creux de son cou en souriant. Elle adorait son odeur. Ça avait toujours le don de la calmer. Il la serra contre lui sans un mot, profitant lui aussi de sa douce chaleur et de son parfum de fleur.

« Les champions du tournoi des 3 sorciers vont être tirés ce soir. » Dit elle pour briser le silence confortable qui s'était fixé. « Tu sais que j'ai encore ta veste ? Elle ne me quitte jamais. Je pourrais te la ramener s'il fait froid la nuit. »

« Je ferais du feu ne t'inquiète pas ! »

« Tu manges quoi quand tu es ici ? »

Il toussota mal a l'aise.

« Des lapins. Des rats quand je n'en trouve pas ! »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Je ramènerais de quoi manger la prochaine fois que je viens ! Et je t'enverrais Cassiopée tous les jours ! »

« Tu n'est pas obligée de faire ça Eileen ! » Marmonna t il en jouant avec une mèche blonde.

« Je veux le faire ! C'est injuste que tu sois obligé de te nourrir de ce genre d'animaux pour veiller sur moi alors que les elfes doivent probablement jeter des tonnes de nourritures ! »

Il était touché qu'elle se sente coupable de son manque de nourriture. Il fit glisser un doigt le long de son visage tentant d'ignorer ce sentiment de honte en voyant ses mains sales et ses ongles couverts de terre sur sa peau blanche immaculée. La belle et la bête ! Voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Quand il pensait a l'énorme compte en banque qu'il avait a Gringott, c'était encore pire. Peut être devrait il penser a se faire construire une salle de bain dans la hutte plutôt qu d'aller prendre un bain dans le lac toutes les semaines tellement elle était froide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda t elle en sentant son inconfort.

« Rien ! Je me dis simplement que tu n'as pas ta place dans ce taudis. Tu mérites 100 fois mieux Eileen ! »

« Qu'on soit dans un château ou dans une caverne, ça m'est égal si tu es là. »

Il sourit avec douceur et passa une main dans sa nuque pour rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes. Le baiser était tendre, doux, délicat comme une aile de papillon. Il caressa doucement sa lèvre inférieur avec sa langue et bien qu'étonnée, elle entre ouvrit doucement les lèvres pour lui permettre d'approfondir le baiser. Elle sentit la langue puissante du loup garou jouer avec la sienne avant de retourner dans sa propre bouche, l'invitant a le suivre. Elle glissa timidement sa main sur la joue de l'homme avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux en bataille et remplis de nœuds. Il passa une main dans son dos pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui et ravagea sa bouche de baisers brûlants, passionnés et désespérés.

« Tu devrais y aller ! » Souffla t il a bout de souffle et sentant surtout que si elle restait plus longtemps, il ne se retiendrait plus.

« Je reviendrais vite ! » Promit elle avant de planter un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et de reprendre sa forme animagus, retournant au château le plus vite possible.

« » « » « »

« Voici le moment tant attendu ou les noms des champions vont être tirés au sort ! » Annonça Dumbledore en s'approchant de la coupe. Un premier papier sortit et il le prit entre ses doigts lisant le nom. « Le champion de Durmstang sera Viktor Krum. » Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accueillir cette nouvelle. Un second papier sortit. « La championne pour Beauxbâton sera Fleur Delacour. » Les filles applaudirent bruyamment leur championne. « Le champion de Poudlard sera… Cédric Diggory ! »

Les 4 tables applaudirent le champion de l'école.

« Les 3 champions vont a présent se rendre dans la pièce là bas derrière afin que nous puissions leur donner quelques consignes de dernière minute ! » Reprit joyeusement le directeur avant d'être coupé par un nouveau rougeoiement de la coupe. Un 4ème bout de parchemin en sortit. Dumbledore l'attrapa adroitement, le déplia et pâlit en jetant un coup d'œil a Severus qui compris immédiatement. « Eileen Malefoy ! » Souffla le directeur avant de répéter plus fort le nom.

Eileen était statufiée sur place. Beaucoup d'élèves de sa maison lui jetaient des regards étonnés ou haineux pour beaucoup qui n'avaient pas pu participer au tournoi a cause de leur age.

« Miss Malefoy s'il vous plait ! » Rappela sèchement le directeur.

Eileen déglutit. Jamais elle n'avait vu son grand père en colère et ce n'était pas vraiment une chose qu'elle voulait voir. Elle baissa la tête et suivit le directeur jusqu'à la dite pièce. Elle n'osa même pas le regarder.

« Tu as mis ton nom dans la coupe ? » Demanda simplement Severus.

« Non ! » S'exclama t elle immédiatement en relevant son visage. « Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait Sev ! Je ne voulais même pas y participer ! Tu dois me croire Sev ! Je te jure que c'est la vérité ! »

« Alors explique moi comment ton nom est sorti de cette coupe ! »

« Je n'en sais rien ! » Sanglota t elle pitoyablement.

« Il est possible que quelqu'un ait mis le papier de miss Malefoy en la faisant passer pour la seule participante d'une 4ème école ! » Proposa Maugrey. « Cependant, il est vrai qu'en connaissant votre père, je ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il ait soudoyé quelqu'un du ministère pour vous pistonner ! »

La tension se faisant sentir, elle écrasa sa main sur la joue de l'auror avant de disparaître en courant et en pleurant. Elle retraversa toute la grande salle et sortit du château sans même prendre la peine de prendre sa forme animagus. Elle courut sous la pluie jusqu'à la hutte de Fenrir qui l'accueillit tout sourire mais qui disparut vite en la voyant pâle, fatiguée, pleurant, trempée et grelottant. Il la conduisit près du feu et chercha désespérément une serviette sèche et a peu près propre a lui donner. Mais elle ne la prit pas. Elle ne réagit même pas. Elle était juste venu là parce qu'elle savait que cet endroit lui était ouvert.

« Eileen ! Si tu ne te sèche pas, tu va tomber malade. » Indiqua t il doucement. « Enlève tes vêtements ! Je vais te prêter une de mes chemise. »

Elle hocha la tête un peu absente et fit glisser les vêtements le long de son corps, se foutant pas mal d'apparaître nue face a lui. Elle prit la chemise et la passa avant de planter son nez dans la flanelle impression bûcheron. Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras et se laissa tomber dans son lit ou il la garda dans ses bras pour la réchauffer.

« Que s'est il passé ? » Demanda t il doucement.

« Mon nom est sorti de la coupe de feu. Mais je ne voulais pas y participer je te le jure ! Je ne voulais pas et je ne veux toujours pas. »

« Je te crois amour ! Je te crois. »

Elle sourit pour deux choses. La première était qu'il l croyait et la seconde, pour le petit surnom affectueux qu'il lui avait donné.

« Tu es le seul a me croire malheureusement. » Soupira t elle en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

« Severus doit avoir peur Eileen ! Des sorciers sont déjà morts dans ce tournoi et il sait que si tu es dedans alors il se passera des choses horribles. »

« Je n'ai que 14 ans Fenrir ! Comment osent ils même penser que je ferais le poids a côtés des autres champions ? »

« Tu fais le poids ! Tu les surpasses même ! »

« Mais je ne contrôle rien ! Je n'ai toujours que 4 branches et je ne sais pas comment faire apparaître les autres. Je ne maîtrise même pas les 4 premiers alors… »

« Je vais t'aider. Je t'entraînerais pour ce tournoi. Et puis, n'oublie pas que ta volonté surpasse tout ! Tu gagneras ce tournoi ! Je ne serais jamais loin pour les épreuves. »

« Merci ! Merci d'être là pour moi et pour me supporter a chaque fois que ma vie par en vrille. Merci ! »

« C'est un immense plaisir que d'être là pour toi ! »

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux rester ici… cette nuit… dans tes bras ! » Demanda t elle doucement.

« Uniquement si tu préviens d'abord Severus pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas ! »

« D'accord ! »

Elle prit un bout de parchemin qui traînait et écrivit une courte note qu'elle envoya magiquement a son frère. Il se glissa dans les draps lui fit signe de s'installer. Elle se colla a lui et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine avec un petit soupir de contentement. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa frêles silhouette et ferma les yeux, un sourire ravi au visage.

« » « » « »

Severus tournait en rond dans sa chambre incapable de savoir quoi faire. Il savait qu'Eileen était incapable de mentir et elle n'avait jamais parlé de faire ce tournoi. Elle n'en avait même pas parlé a ses deux meilleures amies. Il avait été fou de l'accuser sans preuve et cet ancien auror était vraiment allé trop loin en insinuant que Lucius l'avait pistonnée.

Il sursauta en voyant une note apparaître comme par magie sur son bureau et la déplia fébrilement.

« Severus,

Je suis chez Fenrir. Je resterais ici cette nuit puisqu'il semble le seul a me croire. Nous ne ferons rien de répréhensible si c'est ce qui t'inquiète tant ! Plus que de me voir risquer ma vie pour un jeu stupide auquel je ne voulais pas participer. Elle est belle la confiance familiale !

A demain

Eileen »

Il grimaça un peu en lisant. Cette lettre était sèche et amer. Le contraire de ce qu'était sa sœur habituellement. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle demain.

« » « » « »

Eileen se réveilla doucement. Elle sentait que quelque chose était différent. La grosse différence était que son coussin était chaud et muni d'un battement cardiaque. Elle se souvint de la veille et sourit. Elle était dans les bras de Fenrir. Rien de mal ne pouvait arriver dans les bras de celui qu'on aime.

« Bonjour beauté ! » Souffla t il.

Elle s'étira comme un chat et releva son visage vers lui.

« Bonjour. »

C'était une journée qui commençait merveilleusement bien en tout cas.

« Je dois y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard pour mon premier cours. C'est avec mon frère mais bon… »

« Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu es la bienvenue ici quand tu le souhaites. Si je ne suis pas là, tu n'as qu'a entrer et faire comme chez toi ! Enfin, ce n'est pas un manoir mais… »

« Non ! J'aime être ici ! Je trouve cette hutte chaleureuse. Plus que le manoir en fait. Et puis, c'est un peu chez nous ! Notre jardin secret ! »

« Oui ! C'est chez nous ! »

Elle repassa rapidement sa jupe, ses chaussettes et ses chaussures. Son chemisier était malheureusement sale.

« Est-ce que je peux garder ta chemise pour aujourd'hui ? Je te la ramènerais lavée quand je reviens ! »

« Bien sur amour ! Tu peux même la garder si tu veux ! »

« Il ne te restera bientôt plus rien a mettre ! » Plaisanta t elle.

Avant de partir, elle se mit a genoux sur le lit et quémanda un baiser qu'il lui accorda volontiers en souriant. Elle posa une main sur son torse et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Fenrir qui lui rendit son baiser avec la même tendresse. C'était un peu comme un geste machinal. Une habitude qu'ils espéraient voir durer le restant de leur vie. En un battement de cil, elle était partie.

Eileen courut vers le château tentant d'éviter les autres élèves le plus possible. Elle entra dans la salle commune des Serpentards qui étaient, dieu merci, encore vide et grimpa les escaliers pour son dortoir 4 a 4. Sans faire de bruit, elle se glissa dans la salle de bain et sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit a la volée. Pansy et Hermione la regardaient d'un œil moqueur. Leurs regards convergeaient inévitablement vers la chemise sans aucun doute masculine qu'elle portait et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« On veut TOUT savoir ! » Gloussa Pansy en fermant la porte. « Avant, répond a une question, as tu oui ou non mis ton noms dans la coupe ? »

« Non ! Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe. Je ne veux même pas participer a ce foutu tournoi ! »

« Ok on te croit ! On voulait juste te le demander une fois. Et maintenant, qui est-ce ? Son nom, son age, sa date de naissance, a quoi il ressemble, ou il vit et jusqu'ou vous avez été ? »

« Pansy ! T'as un sourire franchement pervers et flippant ! » La prévint Hermione.

« Je ne vous dirais ni son nom, ni son age et ni sa date de naissance. Mais il a des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus magnifique. Il vit pas loin du tout d'ici et nous nous sommes embrassés plusieurs fois, nous avons dormis ensemble cette nuit mais il n'y a rien eu d'autre ! »

« Elles viennent de lui les fleurs ? » Demanda Hermione plus sentimentale.

« Oui ! »

« Oh c'est mignon ! Attend, la tenue que tu portait a la final de Quidditch aussi c'était de lui? »

« Oui c'était aussi de lui. »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« A la folie oui ! »

« Et lui ? »

« Aussi ! Enfin je crois ! Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose qui se demande ! J'ai le droit de prendre ma douche maintenant ? »

« Bien sur ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se déshabilla avant de rentrer dans la cabine de douche. L'eau brûlante détendit ses muscles et la rafraîchit considérablement. Elle passa un uniforme propre et mit ses affaires a laver avant d'aller retrouver Severus dans les cachots. Elle prononça le mot de passe et s'aventura dans les quartiers du maître de potion qui était en train de préparer son cours.

« Je suis juste venue te dire que je suis revenue juste au cas ou ça t'intéresse ! » Cracha t elle sèchement.

« Eileen attend ! Je m'excuse pour hier soir. J'étais effrayé ! La seule personne qui te voudrait du mal, c'est Black et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit derrière tout ça ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit ! »

« Je sais Sev ! Mais tu as refusé de me croire ! Tu as presque refusé de m'écouter. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ce genre de chose. Je n'ai aucune envie de participer a ce tournoi ! »

« Malheureusement, tu es liée par un contrat magique. Si tu refuses, tu mourras ! Je ferais tout mon possible pour t'aider ! »

« Fenrir a proposé de m'entraîner a contrôler les 4 éléments que je possède déjà. Enfin, 3 puisque je ne contrôlerais probablement jamais les ténèbres. Ce n'est pas plus mal d'ailleurs ! Ce pouvoir m'a vraiment fait peur quand j'ai tué ce troll. »

« Je comprends ! Personne ne te demandera jamais de l'utiliser ne t'inquiète pas ! Cependant, c'est vrai que contrôler les autres ne serait pas mal le temps que tu récupères tes autres branches. Et sinon, avec Fenrir ça a été ? Il s'est bien comporté ? »

Elle éclata de rire. Un rire frais et mélodieux comme il n'en avait plus entendu depuis longtemps.

« Il s'est très bien comporté Severus ! J'ai passé toute la nuit dans ses bras et ça a été merveilleux ! »

« Je suis content pour toi ! » Affirma t il. « Tu devrais aller prendre ton petit déjeuner a présent. »

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et disparut toute joyeuse dans les couloirs. Sa joie retomba bien vite en voyant tous les regards haineux des Gryffondor, des Pouffsouffle et des Serdaigle qu'elle recevait. Ils ne disaient rien par peur de se faire enguirlander par le professeur rogue mais ces regards lui faisaient mal quand même. Son sourire revint un peu avec l'arrivée du courrier. Un oiseau inconnu lui laissa une immense gerbe de gueule de loup, de marguerite et de jonquilles. Pansy piqua la petite note et gloussa ridiculement en la lisant. Hermione regarda au dessus son épaule et soupira.

« Tu sais que tu en as de la chance ? » Demanda t elle avec un immense sourire. « Tu sais ce que veulent dire ces fleurs ? »

« Les gueules de loups veulent dire revient le plus vite possible, les jonquilles je me languis d'amour et les marguerite… »

« Veulent dire qu'il trouve qu'elle est la plus belle ! Et regarde ce mot ! »

« Cette nuit passée avec toi a été la plus belle de toutes, a toi pour toujours, G »

« C'est trop mignon ! » S'extasia Hermione.

« Alors Malefoy ? T'es fière de toi ? » Railla une voix haut perchée insupportable.

« T'as un problème Prewett ? »

« Ouais ! C'est toi mon problème ! Cédric est le véritable champion de Poudlard ! Tu n'es qu'une tricheuse ! »

« Lâche ma sœur Prewett si tu veux pouvoir aller au cours sur tes deux jambes. Au lieu de râler, tu devrais être fière que Serpentard ait aussi son représentant ! » Gronda Drago qui arrivait avec sa cours tel un prince. « Ça va Eileen ? Tu sais que si tu as le moindre problème, tu peux compter sur ta famille et tes vrais amis ! »

Elle lui sauta au cou avec un immense sourire. Au moins, son frère ne la détestait pas et ne la jalousait pas pour ce stupide tournoi. Un cri aigu interrompit les conversations et ils levèrent tous la tête pour voir un magnifique hiboux grand duc noir de jais portant une lettre rouge vive.

« Oh oh ! Ça serait pas Apollon ? » Demanda Eileen.

« Si ! Je crois que ça va chauffer pour le directeur. »

La voix grave de Lucius Malefoy s'éleva dans la salle, envoyant des frissons dans tous les élèves.

« ALBUS DUMBLEDORE QU EST CE QUE C EST QUE CETTE CONNERIE ??? FUDGE VIENT DE M AVERTIR QUE MA FILLE DE 14 ANS AVAIT ETE CHOISIE POUR DEVENIR LA QUATRIEME CHAMPIONNE DE POUDLARD !! ELLE N A QUE 14 ANS POUR L AMOUR DE MERLIN !!! VOUS NE TROUVEZ PAS QU ELLE EST TROP JEUNE ???? QUAND A TOI EILEEN, SEVERUS MA APPELE POUR ME DIRE CE QUI S ETAIT VRAIMENT PASSE ! SACHE QUE TA MERE ET MOI SOMMES AVEC TOI ET QUE NOUS FERONS TOUT NOTRE POSSIBLE POUR QU IL NE T ARRIVE RIEN !! »

En arrière plan, on pouvait entendre Narcissa qui gémissait après sa fille en sanglotant.

« S IL ARRIVE QUOIQUE CE SOIT A MA FILLE ESPECE DE VIEUX TIMBRE, JE FERAIS PERSONNELLEMENT DE VOTRE VIE UN ENFER !! » Promit la matriarche Malefoy avant que la lettre ne se déchire en petit bout et qu'ils prennent tous feu.

« Je n'avais jamais entendu ta mère en colère avant ! » Rigola Pansy plus amusée qu'autre chose.

« Elle ne s'énerve pas souvent mais quand elle le fait, ça déménage. Heureusement qu'elle est n'est pas venue en personne ! » Souffla Drago.

« » « » « »

Durant l'heure de potion, un élève de Gryffondor vint chercher Eileen pour le test des baguettes et une interview avec Rita Skeeter. Elle connaissait la réputation sulfureuse de cette bonne femme qui se faisait un plaisir de détruire toutes les personnes trop célèbres. Le fait qu'elle était une Malefoy en faisait une cible de choix pour cette folle.

« Ah ! Miss Malefoy ! Votre baguette va bien?" Demanda Ollivander les yeux brillants.

« Elle va très bien monsieur je vous remercie. »

Contrairement aux autres, il ne la testa pas et ne la prit même pas dans ses mains. Il se contenta de lui faire un sourire entendu auquel elle répondit sans hésiter. Une flash retentit dans la pièce aveuglant presque tous les participant. Rita entra dans une espèce d'ensemble vert criard.

« Voici donc les 4 champions du tournoi. Quel quatuor charismatique ! Je suis Rita Skeeter ! Reporter a la gazette du sorcier. Mais ça vous le savez déjà. Ce que l'on veut savoir, c'est qui vous êtes vous ! Qu'est-ce qui fait de vous les 4 champions. Par qui allons nous commencer ? Bon, honneur aux plus jeunes ! »

Eileen jeta un regard désespéré a son grand père qui haussa les épaules impuissant et qui lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

« Alors Eileen ! Comment te sens tu ? » Demanda Rita.

« Bien ! Stressée et confuse mais ça va. »

« Pourquoi avoir décidé de bafouer les règles et de mettre ton nom dans la coupe ? »

« Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe. Je ne voulais même pas faire ce tournoi. Je ne suis pas la plus physique de la famille ! J'ai apprendre mais je laisse l'aventure a mon frère ! » Répondit elle franchement en tentant de ne pas penser a toutes ces fois ou elle s'était mise en danger.

« Je vois ! Qu'ont pensé tes parents ? »

« Ils sont inquiets pour moi et furieux envers le directeur et le ministère pour m'obliger a y participer. Mais ils me soutiennent quoiqu'il advienne. »

« Comment appréhendes tu ce tournoi ? Après tout, tu es la plus jeune. »

« Pour être franche, gagner ne m'importe pas vraiment. Je laisse cela a Cédric qui le fera bien mieux que moi. Je vais avant tout essayer de m'en sortir et de faire les épreuves sans me préoccuper des points. Je le fais plus pour moi que pour les autres ou l'école. Puisque quelqu'un a décidé que je devais faire ce tournoi, je vais lui prouver que même a 14 ans, on peut y arriver. »

« Tes amis te soutiennent ? »

« Disons que je n'ai pas beaucoup de simples amis mais mes deux meilleures amies me soutiennent et je leur en suis très reconnaissante. Mes frères aussi. Au moins, cette épreuve a le bon ton de me montrer tout ceux qui me sont proches. »

« Il me semble avoir entendu des bruits comme quoi tu n'avais pas dormi ici cette nuit. Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour découcher ? »

« Disons que ça s'est précipité et que je me suis déjà expliquer a qui de droit. »

Rita la remercia brièvement et fit venir Fleur.

« » « » « »

Deux jours plus tard, l'interview était publiée et fait exceptionnel, la journaliste n'avait pas déformé ses propos ce qui était une grande première. Hermione lui avait dit qu'Hagrid cherchait a la voir et quand elle avait été voir son ami, il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre dans la forêt interdite au soir. Se jetant un sort de désillusion, elle le suivit, s'étonnant au passage de ses cheveux coiffés et de l'espèce d'horrible fleur qu'il portait sur son grand manteau de poile de taupe. Tout s'expliqua quand il se précipita auprès de madame Maxime qui était la directrice de Beaubâton. Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus loin dans le bois d'ou venaient des cris et des rugissements. Craignant le pire, Eileen vit avec effarement 4 grandes cages dans lesquelles se trouvaient des dragons. Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre. 4 dragons pour 4 concurrents. Ayant besoin de réconfort, elle se changea en loup et courut jusqu'à la hutte de Fenrir. Il n'était pas là. Elle entra sans bruit et s'allongea sur le lit en s'enroulant dans ses draps qui portaient encore son odeur.

« Eileen ? »

Elle sursauta ne l'ayant pas vu entré et sourit.

« Désolée de passer a l'improviste. Je viens de voir ce qui m'attendait pour la première tache. »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Je vais devoir combattre un dragon ! Comment veux tu qu'avec mon mètre 50 je puisse combattre un dragon ? »

« Ce n'est pas impossible ! Tu auras juste besoin de savoir ce que tu veux faire. »

« Il n'y a pas moyen qu'il se comporte avec moi comme le font les loups garous ? »

« Je n'en sais rien amour. Il te reste les éléments dans le pire des cas. »

« C'est vrai ! Il faut juste que j'apprenne a les maîtriser. »

« Debout alors ! Nous allons commencer tout de suite ! »

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa tendrement avant de faire ce qu'il lui demandait.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors? vous avez aimé? Oubliez pas la review!! 


	12. Chapter 12

j'ai suivi les conseils de certaines personnes qui me disaient de continuer à regarder les petits poneys alors, ne venez surtout pas vous plaindre!!

* * *

Chapitre 13

« » « » « »

Les 4 champions étaient dans la tente et attendaient le directeur et Bartémius Croupton. L'homme du ministère entra avec un sac de toile légèrement brûlé.

« Dans ce sac se trouvent 4 mini réplique de 4 vrais dragon. Le but de l'épreuve est de récupéré l'œuf en or qui se trouve dans l'enclos et qui est protégé par le dragon. »

Viktor sortit le boutefeu chinois, Fleur le vert Galois, Cédric le suédois a museau court et Eileen le magyar a pointe.

« Professeur, vous savez si on peut garder nos miniatures après le tournoi ? » Demanda t elle les yeux brillants.

« Pourquoi miss Malefoy ? » Demanda suspicieusement le directeur des sports magique.

« Je le trouve trop mignon ! »

Mignon n'était peut être pas le qualificatif le plus a même de qualifier un dragon méchant et sanguinaire a la tête couvert de pointes venimeuses.

« Ils sont maintenant vivant par magie mais su tu lui prêtes un peu de la tienne alors oui ! Tu pourras le garder ! » Intervint gentiment le directeur.

Le petit dragon était en ce moment sur le dos en train de gargouiller des petits nuages de fumée. Il semblait au bord de l'extase. L'un après l'autres, les 3 champions passèrent leurs épreuves avec succès et avec parfois quelques légers dommages. Quand son nom fut annoncé, tous les Serpentards applaudirent et l'accueillirent dans l'arène. Elle entendit le hurlement d'un loup et sourit. Pour lui, elle réussirait. Son regard scanna l'enclos sans qu'elle n'aperçoive le dragon mais en revanche, l'œuf d'or était a quelques dizaines de mètres devant elle. Elle eut juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté avant de se prendre une queue dardée d'épine dans la figure. Elle entendit sa mère hurler son prénom et fut déconcentrée un instant. Une lame de feu se dirigeait inexorablement dans sa direction. Une des branches de son tatouage rayonna d'une douce couleur rouge et un petit signe apparut juste au dessus quand elle tendit ses deux mains en avant. Un bouclier de feu apparut au creux de ses paumes et le jet fut stoppé et engloutit par le bouclier. Elle regarda ses mains étonnée et ne trouva aucune brûlure. Ça signifiait qu'elle contrôlait normalement le feu dès maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas blesser le dragon. Elle voulait juste l'immobiliser. Demandant silencieusement pardon a la magnifique créature, elle se concentra sur ce que lui avait appris Fenrir.

Le vent se leva doucement puis de plus en plus fort amenant les nuages qui vinrent cacher le soleil une deuxième rune jaune apparut au dessus d'une autre branche, celle du vent probablement. La pluie tomba rapidement. Dense, drue. Elle transforma le sol de l'enclos en boue dans lequel s'embourba le dragon qui cracha des flammes de colère. Des petites pousses vertes apparurent un peu partout et se mirent a grandir tel un filet du diable meurtrier et implacable. Le dragon s'en retrouva prisonnier et incapable de cracher la moindre flammèche. Sans même courir, elle alla récupérer son œuf et se dirigea ensuite vers le dragon qui écumait de rage. Elle posa doucement sa main sur sa tête et lui intima le calme.

« Cet œuf n'était pas ton bébé. Il fait partie d'un concours regarde ! » souffla t elle doucement en lui plaçant l'œuf près du nez.

La femelle dragon renifla doucement l'œuf et dut bien admettre qu'il n'était pas a elle. Eileen la relâcha de sa prison végétale. La dragonne se releva menaçante mais ne fit aucun geste pour attaquer la jeune fille. Eileen retourna dans la tente tranquillement.

« C'est lui qui t'a apprit tout ça ? » La surprit Severus.

« Oui et non ! Il ne pouvait pas me l'apprendre tant que ces deux pouvoirs là ne s'étaient pas réveillés. Mais c'est lui qui m'en a donné l'idée. »

« Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda t il tristement.

« Oui ! Je l'aime Severus. Et lui aussi il m'aime. Il me rend heureuse. Il prend soin de moi et le protège. »

« Très bien ! » Souffla t il vaincu.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le bonheur de sa sœur. Même si ça voulait dire qu'il devait sympathiser avec un loup garou a la réputation particulièrement sanglante.

« » « » « »

Elle fut accueillie en héros dans sa salle commune. Tous les Serpentards l'applaudirent joyeusement. Elle était arrivée première au classement. Hermione et Pansy la traînèrent de force jusqu'au dortoir et la poussèrent sans ménagement sur le lit.

« C'était quoi ce que tu nous as fait tout a l'heure ? Je croyais qu'on ne se cachait rien ! » Gémit Pansy le regard larmoyant.

« C'est un peu compliqué a expliquer en fait ! Notre mère a Severus et a moi était une elfe noire. Elle a été reniée par sa famille quand elle a été marquée par un prêtre moldu. Elle a caché sa nature immortelle a son mari qui était moldu. Quand mon frère a commencé a faire de la magie, il n'a pas bien réagi. Puis elle est tombée enceinte de moi et plutôt que de m'infliger la même chose, elle a préféré me faire adopter sans rien dire a personne de sa grossesse. Severus n'a appris mon existence que 3 ans plus tard et il est venu me chercher a l'orphelinat avant de demander a mes parents de m'adopter. Quand j'ai tué le troll il y a 4 ans, un petit tatouage est apparut sur mon poignet et j'ignorais ce qu'il signifiait. Des branches sont apparues petit a petit et j'ai enfin compris quand Black nous a lancé le doloris. Chaque branche apparaît quand je fais appel a un élément. Je ne les maîtrise pas encore malheureusement. Tant que toutes les branches ne seront pas là je ne pourrais pas manipuler les éléments a la perfection. »

« Il t'en manque combien ? » Demanda Hermione très intéressée.

« J'ai la lumière, les ténèbres, le feu, la terre, le vent. Il ne me manque que l'eau avec les points cardinaux qui s'y rattachent. Donc, 2. »

« Comment ça les points cardinaux ? »

« Eh bien, il y a 6 éléments de bases. Les 4 points cardinaux régissent chacun les 4 éléments principaux. Air, terre, feu, eau. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui ça signifie sauf que je dois tous les avoir pour pouvoir tout maîtriser. »

« Je t'aiderais ! Tu peux compter sur moi ! » S'enthousiasma Hermione.

« Et moi alors ? » Renifla Pansy.

Eileen sourit avant de prendre ses deux amies dans ses bras. Elle avait vraiment de la chance de les avoir rencontrée.

« » « » « »

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, le hibou de la famille Malefoy débarqua avec deux paquets pour chacun des enfants.

« Pourquoi maman nous envoie des tenues de soirée ? » Demanda Drago en regardant son smocking.

« Il y aura un bal a la noël ! » l'éclaira Hermione. « Ça veut dire que je vais encore devoir me trouver un truc a porter ! » Soupira t elle.

« Si tu veux, j'avais déjà des robes de soirées. T'as plus ou moins la même taille que moi ! T'auras qu'a prendre celle que tu aimes ! » Proposa gentiment Eileen.

« T'es la meilleure ! » S'exclama son amie.

« » « » « »

« Le bal de noël est une tradition du tournoi des trois sorciers depuis sa création. La veille de noël, nous serons tous dans la grande salle pour une soirée d'une frivolité mesurée ! » Commença Minerva.

Les élèves de 4ème année de Serpentard et Gryffondor se trouvaient dans la même pièce et se lançaient des regards meurtriers.

« Depuis des siècles, les maisons de Gryffondor et de Serpentard imposent le respect dans le monde entier aussi j'attend de vous que vous vous comportiez comme le veut votre rang ! » Continua Severus en fusillant certains Gryffondors du regard. « Le bal est uniquement organisé pour prouver a tous votre maîtrise… de la danse ! Voilà ce que j'attend de vous tous ! Monsieur Malefoy, miss Parkinson et miss Malefoy, venez ici s'il vous plait. »

Les 3 élèves s'approchèrent fièrement et Severus fit signe a Rusard de démarrer la musique. Une douce valse s'éleva dans la salle faisant grimacer tous les garçons de Gryffondor qui n'était pas habitués a ce genre de musique ou de danse. Eileen et Pansy s'inclinèrent élégamment devant leurs partenaires. Drago et Severus posèrent délicatement leurs mains sur la taille des deux jeunes filles tandis qu'elles posaient leurs mains sur les bras de leur cavalier. Dans un ballet romantique et magnifique, ils évoluèrent doucement sur la piste en tournoyant, leurs regards ne se lâchant pas d'une semelle. Quand la musique prit fin, Minerva applaudit doucement, un sourire brillant sur le visage.

« Voilà précisément ce que j'attends de vous. Et pour couronner le tout, des points seront attribués aux meilleurs danseurs. »

« Avec qui vas tu aller au bal ? » Demanda doucement Severus.

« Je ne sais pas ! La seule personne avec qui je veux y aller ne pourra pas ! »

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de sourire.

« Tu connais l'histoire de Cendrillon ? »

« La vilaine boniche transformé en princesse par sa gentille marraine la bonne fée ? »

« Peut être qu'un gentil magicien transformera un certain loup garou de notre connaissance en parfait prince charmant. »

« Tu ferais vraiment ça ? » Demanda t elle les yeux brillants.

« Si tu me laisses en discuter avec Albus, oui ! Fais toi la plus belle pour l'occasion. »

« Promis ! »

Les moqueries des certains élèves ne parvinrent pas a avoir raison de son sourire radieux.

« » « » « »

Fenrir grogna un peu en entendant des coups a la porte. Ce n'était pas Eileen, ça, c'était sur. Il fut étonné de voir Severus entrer en grimaçant un peu devant l'état précaire du logement.

« Severus ! Il y a un problème avec Eileen ? » Demanda t il inquiet.

« Non ! Je voulais juste te demander si tu sais danser ? »

« Je suis un elfe ! Bien sur que je sais danser ! »

« Fenrir Greyback, c'est vraiment ton nom ? »

« Nan ! » Grogna t il. « A la base, je m'appelais Neruo. C'est la traduction elfique de Gabriel. Nous n'avons pas de nom de famille chez nous. »

« Comment s'appelait ton père ? »

« Atan ! C'est la traduction pour Adam ! Le premier. »

« Y a beaucoup de monde qui connaît ton visage ? »

« A part vous et les gobelins ? Oui ! Y a Voldemort ! »

« Je vois ! J'espère que tu n'as rien prévu de faire pour la veille de la noël ! »

« Non ! Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es invité a Poudlard par Albus Dumbledore. Tout d'abord pour discuter de ton attachement pour Eileen, ensuite pour discuter de tes positions dans une future hypothétique guerre et enfin, si toutes tes réponses le satisfont pour accompagner ma sœur au bal. Tu pourras peut être même rester ce qui te serais profitable étant donné que ma sœur n'aurait plus a disparaître en pleine nuit pour te retrouver. Et tous te connaîtraient sous le nom de Gabriel Atan ! »

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Même si ça me peine de l'admettre, ta présence rend ma sœur heureuse et tant qu'elle est heureuse, je suis heureux aussi alors si ça peut lui permettre d'aller de mieux en mieux, oui, je suis sérieux ! Déjà, je vois que tu as écouté Narcissa et que t'as été voir le dentiste ! »

« C'est tout récent et ça change ! J'arrive plus a déchiqueter les lapins crus ! »

« Maintenant, tu vas venir au château avec moi en te cachant si possible et on va un peu te redonner figure humaine ! Je me demande comment Eileen peut t'aimer avec ta tronche actuelle ! »

« Hey ! » Protesta Fenrir.

Il ne restait plus grand chose du loup garou autrefois craint et dont le nom pouvait faire pire que celui de Voldemort. Cependant, il referait son apparition si qui que ce soit tenterait de faire quoique ce soit a son agneau.

« » « » « »

Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grognement satisfait quand il entra dans l'eau brûlante. Ça faisait un bien fou ! Il fit craquer ses articulations noueuses et se récura largement le corps avant de s'attaquer a ses cheveux. Il n'avait jamais pris vraiment soin de lui. Il n'y avait jamais pensé. Après tout, il avait juste a inspiré la crainte et rien d'autre mais il avait envie de faire des efforts pour elle. Pour ne pas que l'on compare ses ténèbres a sa lumière. Severus revint dans la salle de bain avec des affaires propres qui seraient probablement trop juste pour lui mis bon. Il attrapa une paire de ciseau et commença a recouper largement les cheveux de Fenrir qui tombèrent en longues mèches sur le tapis blanc de sa salle de bain. Il s'occupa de la barbe de quelques jours qu'il avait et lui coupa les ongles avant de les nettoyer et les polir convenablement.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais des dons d'esthéticienne Severus ! » Se moqua le loup garou d'une voix grave.

« La ferme Greyback ! Si je fais cela, c'est pour ma sœur ! Tu vas certainement être présenté a ses deux meilleures amies alors je ne veux pas qu'elle ait honte ! »

Fenrir grogna mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il savait bien que Severus avait raison de toute manière ! Il se laissa faire sans plus rien dire et se contenta de se jeter un regard fier en se voyant nu dans le miroir. Ça faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi fier de lui et de son corps aux muscles puissants. Evidemment, la chemise qui lui avait prêté Severus craqua dès le premier mouvement.

« Je crois que l'on va devoir faire venir le tailleur de ton futur beau père ! » Railla Severus qui se récolta un regard noir au passage.

Il alla jeter une poignée de poudre de cheminette et appela Lucius au renfort qui appela lui même son tailleur. Les deux hommes débarquèrent dans le salon de Severus.

« Bon, André, voici mon futur gendre ! Il lui fait une garde robe digne de ce nom et digne du mien et de ma fille surtout. »

« Oh ! La petite Eileen est fiancée ? » S'enquit le dit André.

Lucius et Fenrir échangèrent un regard clair.

« Je ne lui ai pas encore demandé mais je me compte bien le faire dans les plus brefs délais ! » Répondit calmement Fenrir.

« Magnifique ! Vous allez faire un merveilleux couple ! Bon voyons pour les mesures ! Vous avez une carrures assez impressionnante monsieur ! » Ronronna le tailleur.

« Touche moi de trop près et je t'arrache la gorge ! » Gronda Fenrir pas super à l'aise.

André déglutit difficilement et commença a marmonner quelques sorts tout en prenant des notes sur un parchemin.

« Quelles couleurs souhaitez vous ? »

« Noir et bleu marine. J'aurais également besoin d'une tenue de soirée. »

André hocha la tête et envoya tous ses papiers dans son magasin. Une heure plus tard, la commande arrivait sous forme de paquet marrons. Il passa rapidement un pantalon noir superbement bien coupé et un pull bleu en coton fin.

« C'est bon ! On te donnerait pas plus de 25 ans ! » Remarqua Severus.

Dire que quand il l'avait amené ici il semblait avoir près de cinquante ans !!! La magie faisait vraiment des miracles !

« Et maintenant, on va aller voir Albus ! »

« Je suis obligé ?' Grimaça Fenrir.

« Oui ! Et habitue toi a te faire appeler Gabriel. Je préviendrais Eileen le plus vite possible. »

« » « » « »

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, c'est toi qui envoie des fleurs a ma petite fille depuis 6 mois ? » Reprit calmement Albus en se massant les tempes.

« Oui c'est moi ! »

« Et tu l'aimes ? »

« Plus que ma vie ! »

« Si Voldemort devait revenir, que ferais tu ? »

« Je protégerais Eileen ! Et si vous avez besoin d'un autre espion, vous pouvez compter sur moi ! »

« Et toi Severus, tu souhaiterais qu'il reste au château pour pouvoir veiller sur ta sœur de plus près ! Et sous sa nouvelle identité Gabriel Atan ! »

« C'est ça oui ! »

« Va peut être falloir que je prenne ma retraite un de ces jours ! Bon soit, bienvenue a Poudlard monsieur Atan ! Mais si tu trahis la confiance éphémère que nous avons placé en toi, j'aurais ta peau ! »

« Vendu ! »

Albus leur fit signe de partir et soupira et se tapant la tête contre son bureau sous l'œil inquiet de Fumseck.

« » « » « »

Eileen se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Ses mains tremblaient et tortillait nerveusement un mouchoir en soie. Sa mère lui avait trouvé une longue robe de soirée et satin et en dentelle d'un violet très pâle. Elle épousait a la perfection ses formes encore jeunes mais qui commençaient a être présentes. Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient en grosses boucles le long de son torse. Un léger maquillage appliqué par Pansy la rendait un peu plus angélique. Severus lui avait dit que Fenrir l'accompagnerait au bal mais qu'il serait a présent présenté sous le nom de Gabriel Atan. Elle aimait beaucoup ce nom. Même si elle n'avait jamais rien dit, elle trouvait que Fenrir Greyback semblait trop cruel. Elle avait préféré s'habiller seule afin de faire une surprise a ses deux amies qui avaient toute les deux pioché dans sa garde robe pour le bal. Hermione avait refusé de dire avec qui elle y allait mais Eileen se doutait que le mystérieux cavalier devait être Viktor Krum puisqu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble ces temps ci. Elle descendit dans la salle commune qui était vide a cette heure ci et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Au loin, elle entendit quelques gloussements stupides et enfin, elle le vit. A côté de ces dindes qui gloussaient en le pointant du doigt. Les poufiasses de Beauxbatons. Il était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur de la grande salle a côté de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine et une jambe repliée. Il était vêtu d'un smoking noir qui ne le rendait que plus grand et plus impressionnant. Ss cheveux étaient coupés courts et quelques mèches folles tombaient devant son regard azur. Il sourit en la voyant arriver. Un sourire d'une blancheur remarquable aux dents parfaitement droites et alignées. Si elle n'était pas déjà amoureuse de lui, elle le serait devenue en quelques instants. Il s'inclina élégamment en lui baisant la main a défaut de ses lèvres.

« Tu es… wow ! » Souffla t il en la faisant rougir.

« Toi aussi tu es magnifique. Si je ne t'aimais pas déjà, je tomberais sous le charme. » Confia t elle a mi voix.

Il lui tendit son bras tel un gentleman au moment ou McGonagall arrivait en courant presque.

« Eileen ! Tu es superbe chérie ! Dépêche toi, les champions doivent ouvrir le bal ! »

« Tu sais danser ? » Demanda t elle a Fenrir.

« Bien sur ! »

Elle lui sourit et il la conduisit jusqu'à l'intérieur de la grande salle sans pouvoir la quitter du regard. Voilà ce qu'il avait toujours eu envie de faire depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée pour la première fois. La tenir fièrement a son bras tandis que tous les regards seraient braqués sur eux. Prouver a tout le monde que cette beauté céleste était a lui. Eileen fit un clin d'œil a Pansy qui les regardait bouche bée et qui lui pointa un autre couple un peu devant. Hermione au bras de Viktor. Merveilleux. Fenrir posa une main dans son dos remarquant au passage que sa main couvrait presque tout son bas du dos. Soit il était vraiment très grand, soit elle était vraiment très petite. Les premières notes de la valse se firent entendre et elle ferma les yeux, profitant de cette première danse dans ses bras.

Severus et Albus échangèrent le même regard. Il était impossible d'ignorer l'amour qui les liait et qui les entourait comme un cocon protecteur. Tous les regards convergeaient vers les deux danseurs chevronnés qui se mouvaient dans une parfaite osmose. Même albus et Minerva n'eurent pas très envie de les rejoindre sur la piste. Quand la musique se termina, des applaudissements enthousiaste parcoururent la salle et Eileen rougit délicieusement. Fenrir dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas l'embrasser là tout de suite.

« Eileen tu es superbe ! Et je suppose que c'est le mystérieux envoyeur de fleur ! » Gloussa Hermione.

« Absolument. Hermione, voici Gabriel, Gabriel, voici ma meilleure amie Hermione. Et toi, je vois que tu t'es mise au Bulgare ! »

« Il est très gentil ! » Baragouina la jeune fille gênée.

« Tant qu'il te rend heureuse, c'est parfait ! »

« Merci ! J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal avec le tournoi et tout ça ! Comme c'est quand même ton concurrent ! »

« Hermione ! Tu sais très bien que mes meilleures amies passeront avant ce stupide tournoi et puis, pour ce qu'il m'intéresse de toute manière. »

« Tu es quand même arrivée première, amour ! » Susurra Fenrir de sa voix grave qui la fit frissonner.

« Je sais ! Mais c'était pas ma faute. » Ronchonna t elle.

« Je vais me chercher a boire ! » Souffla son cavalier en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Viktor se proposa pour l'accompagné et laissa les deux filles ensemble rapidement rejointes par Pansy.

« Eileen ma grande, il est canon ! »

« Pas touche Pansy ! Tu le regardes mais ça s'arrête là ! Et puis, tu es déjà fiancée a mon frère ! »

« Donc, il va devenir mon beau frère par alliance ! »

« On en est pas encore là Pansy ! » Souffla Eileen mal a l'aise.

« Pas encore ou ? » Demanda Fenrir en revenant avec deux verres.

« Votre mariage ! » Répondit simplement Pansy. « Comme je suis fiancée a Drago depuis la naissance, je me demandais si tu deviendrais mon éventuel futur beau frère. »

« Fiancé depuis la naissance ? C'est possible ? »

« C'est courant dans les familles de sangs purs ! Ils auraient pu tomber beaucoup plus mal ! » Répondit calmement Eileen.

« Toi aussi tu es fiancée ? »

« Non ! Comme je n'ai été qu'adoptée, ils ont préféré me laisser le choix. »

« Donc, ça ne serait pas mal vu si je te demandais en mariage alors que tu n'as que 14 ans ? » Demanda t il lentement.

« Pas du tout ! » Répondit Pansy. « Dans le temps, les filles étaient déjà mariées a 14 ans et elles avaient déjà une ribambelle d'enfant. A notre époque, on veut que les fiancés ne puissent avoir de relation sexuelle qu'a partir de 15 ans. Du moins la fille. Souvent le fiancé est plus âgé et a déjà eu des tonnes de maîtresses ! »

Eileen devenait de plus en plus rouge au fur et a mesure qu'elle écoutait Pansy. Chose que remarqua rapidement Fenrir qui s'excusa quelques instants pour aller discuter avec Severus.

« Un problème Gabriel ? » Demanda t il légèrement.

« Non ! Je veux épouser ta sœur ! Comme tu es sa véritable famille, je veux ton accord ! »

Tous les élèves eurent l'occasion de voir le terrible maître de potion recracher son whisky par le nez. Eileen commença a craindre le pire quand Severus attrapa le loup garou par le col et le sortit de la grande salle sans aucune délicatesse. Il parvint a le traîner jusqu'à ses quartiers ou il le balança sans aucune douceur dans un des canapés. Il appela Lucius a la rescousse.

« Un problème ? » Demanda Malefoy.

« Il vient de me demander l'autorisation pour épouser ta fille. »

« Hein ? »

« Eileen ! Il veut épouser Eileen ! »

« Tout de suite ? »

« Non ! Quand elle aura l'age. » Expliqua Fenrir. « J'aime ta fille Lucius ! Et même si je suis ravi d'être a ses côtés, j'aimerais au moins la prendre dans mes bras sans risquer de me retrouver a Azkaban pour détournement de mineur. De plus, je veux passer le reste de ma très longue existence avec elle. Je veux l'épouser. »

« As tu de quoi subvenir a ses besoins ? »

« Evidemment ! »

« Est-ce que tu me jures de la protéger au péril de ta vie et de toujours l'aimer et de ne jamais aller voir ailleurs ? »

« Bien sur ! »

« Bon ! D'accord ! Tu peux épouser ma fille quand elle en aura l'age. »

« Tu auras besoin de ça ! » Souffla Severus en revenant de sa chambre avec une petite boite de velours noir. « Elle appartenait a ma mère. Je suis certain qu'elle aurait aimé que sa fille l'ait. »

« Merci Severus ! »

« J'arrive pas a croire que tu vas devenir mon beau frère ! » Marmonna le maître de potion en ouvrant la porte des cachots.

Ils retournèrent dans la grande salle ou Eileen était en train de discuter avec Hermione et Pansy. Il se posta juste derrière elle en emprisonnant sa main gauche derrière son dos et se pencha vers son oreille.

« Epouse moi ! » Souffla t il simplement.

Elle se retourna franchement étonnée et regarda la boite qu'il avait a la main.

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux qu'en cet instant. Je t'aime Eileen. Epouse moi!"

"Oui!" Souffla t elle. « Oui je t'épouserais ! »

Il lui passa discrètement la bague au doigt et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

« Je le savais ! » S'exclama Pansy en relevant la main d'Eileen ou trônait un merveilleux solitaire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Drago en débarquant.

« Ta sœur est fiancée ! »

« Quoi ? » Couina t il.

« Ta sœur va se marier. Oh ! C'est merveilleux Drago ! »

« Papa est au courant ? »

« Il vient de me donner son autorisation ! » Expliqua Fenrir.

Il fut un temps ou se retrouver avec autant de gamin aurait été trop tentant pour son pauvre organisme. Mais aujourd'hui, il parvenait a se sentir heureux d'être a nouveau entouré d'humains normaux. Il en venait presque a remercier le loup garou qui l'avait mordu. Sans lui, jamais il n'aurait rencontré sa charmante fiancée. Pris d'une envie soudaine de marquer son territoire, il la saisit par la nuque et prit ses lèvres avec passion.

« » « » « »

« Tu as réussis a décrypter ce que disais l'énigme de l'œuf ? » Lui demanda quelques jours plus tard Hermione.

« Pas vraiment ! »

« C'est dans 2 semaines Eileen ! »

« Je sais Hermione ! Je sais ! »

Elles furent interrompues par Cédric qui arrivait vers elles en courant. Il s'excusa auprès d'Hermione et tira Eileen un peu a part.

« Je ne t'ai jamais remercié de m'avoir prévenu pour les dragon ! »

« C'est pas grave ! » Sourit elle.

« Si ! Pour l'œuf, va dans la salle de bain des préfets et ouvre l'œuf sous l'eau ! On ne sait jamais ! »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit dans le sens inverse.

« » « » « »

Au soir, elle sortit discrètement de la salle de Serpentard et se rendit dans la salle de bain des préfets. Elle remplit l'immense baignoire qui tenait plus d'une piscine et s'immergea totalement avant de prendre l'œuf et de mettre la tête sous l'eau.

« Descend nous voir entend nos paroles

nous chantons en dessous du sol

une heure durant il te faudra chercher

ce que nous t'avons arraché. »

Le cerveau travaillant a 100 a l'heure, elle frissonna en comprenant ce que ça impliquait. Elle passa son peignoir de bain et courut jusqu'aux cachots ou elle tambourina a la porte comme une démente jusqu'à ce que Severus ouvre.

« Que se passe t il ? »

« Tu étais au courant pour la deuxième tache ? »

« Je suis désolé Eileen ! »

« Mais… mais… »

« On va trouver un moyen ! »

« Tu sais bien que je panique dans ce foutu lac ! »

« Que se passe t il ? » Demanda Fenrir en débarquant, une simple serviette autour de ses hanches.

« La deuxième tache ! Les candidats vont devoir passer une heure dans le lac noir. Eileen est paniquée par ce lac depuis qu'elle a failli se noyer dedans quand elle avait 7 ans. Elle jouait au bord et le calamar géant a voulu lui aussi jouer. Il l'a entraînée au fond. Depuis, elle a une peur panique des grandes profondeurs. »

« Oh ! Et si tu te changeais en poisson ? Tu as déjà essayé ? »

« Ils n'ont pas la même morphologie que nous ! »

« Et si tu te changes qu'une partie de ton anatomie ? » Proposa Fenrir.

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien, il y a la branchiflore qui te donnera des branchies ce qui fait que tu pourras nager sous l'eau pendant une heure a peu près et au cas ou, tu en prendras avec toi et tu changes tes jambes en queue de poisson. »

« Et je vais jouer a la petite sirène ? » Railla t elle.

« Il n'a pas tort Eileen ! C'est a essayer ! »

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux en se concentrant uniquement sur ses jambes. Elle ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi elle se mangea le sol mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux, une longue nageoire blanche aux reflets irisés avait remplacé ses jambes.

« Bon ben on dirait que ça répond a vos questions ! Je suppose que ça devrait aller ! »

« Tu auras de la branchiflore de toute manière ne t'inquiète pas ! J'irais en chercher demain. »

« Merci Sev ! »

« Va te coucher maintenant ! »

Elle l'embrassa doucement sur le joue avant d'embrasser Fenrir et de retourner dans son dortoir.

A suivre….

* * *

Oubliez pas la petite review!! même si je me répete, ca prend pas beaucoup de temps et ca fait très plaisir!!

GOOOO!!


	13. Chapter 13

Voilà la fin de la 4ème année tant attendue par certains! La suite comporte déjà une vingtaine de pages, ca se barre en live mais bon... vous êtes habitués maintenant lol!

Voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimer.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 14

« » « » « »

Le jour de la deuxième tache, elle était plus stressée que jamais. Sa mère lui avait envoyé un bikini pour que ça soit plus simple pour elle de se changer et Severus lui avait donné un sac rempli de branchiflore qu'elle avait caché dans son peignoir. Elle n'avait pas vu Fenrir depuis la veille au soir. Ni Hermione d'ailleurs. Elle se dirigea jusqu'au ponton avec les autres champions et fit rapidement glisser son peignoir en enfournant une boule de branchiflore dans sa bouche. Elle fit une grimace mais la mâcha néanmoins. Quand Albus donna le signal, elle plongea dans l'eau et se concentra pour changer ses jambes. Elle sourit en voyant la queue de poisson et commença a fouiller les profondeurs. Comme le disait la chanson des sirènes, elle chercha une heure avant de finalement trouver 4 personnes attachées a des algues. Fenrir était parmi eux. Comme Cho Chang, Hermione et une petite fille blonde qui devait être la sœur de Fleur. Elle attendit quelques minutes et vit Cédric arriver et libérer cho avant de lui désigner sa montre. Deux minutes plus tard, c'était Viktor qui débarquait mais toujours aucune trace de Fleur. Elle fit apparaître sa baguette et détacha Fenrir et la petite fille avant de tenter de les tirer. Elle devait les sortir de là. L'effet des branchiflore commençait a s'estomper et la surface était encore loin. Elle se retrouva bientôt encerclée par des dizaines de strangulot qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Celui qui semblait en être le chef se mit a l'attaquer relativement violemment et les autres le suivirent rapidement. Ses poumons réclamaient de l'oxygène a grand cri. Elle devait sauver Fenrir et la petite fille. Un éclair bleu retint son attention et un tourbillon commença a se former, amenant les deux prisonnier a la surface très lentement mais l'éloignant de plus en plus de la surface. Les strangulots ne semblaient pas avoir décidé de la laisser partir aussi facilement. Leurs longs doigts pointues entaillaient sa chaire avec une facilité déconcertante. Distribuant des sortilège a la pelle et recevant bientôt l'aide des sirènes, ils l'aidèrent a remonter a la surface ou elle s'évanouit a cause de son manque d'air. Le chef des sirènes se mit a discuter dans une langue insupportable avec le directeur qui jetait des regards inquiets a sa petite fille.

Fenrir commença a lui faire un massage cardiaque et du bouche a bouche. Elle recracha de l'eau et ouvrit les yeux lentement.

« J'ai cru que j'allais y rester ! » souffla t elle. « Ces saleté de strangulots ne m'ont pas facilité la tache. Et ils ne me voulaient pas du bien. »

« Merci Merlin, tu es sauve. Pompom te soignera tes blessures ne t'inquiète pas ! »

« Après délibération du jury, nous avons décidé d'attribuer la première place a monsieur Diggory qui est rentré dans le temps imparti et a merveilleusement bien réalisé le sortilège de tête en bulle. Bien que miss Malefoy soit revenue bien après les autres, le chef des sirènes m'a informé que miss Malefoy était restée sur place de longues minutes afin de s'assurer que tout le monde serait sauvé et qu'elle aurait été attaquée assez agressivement par les strangulots. Nous lui octroyons donc la seconde place ! »

Fenrir l'embrassa doucement en la serrant contre lui pour la réchauffer. Viktor vint la féliciter chaleureusement comme Fleur qui la remercia d'avoir sauvé sa petite sœur.

« Félicitation miss Malefoy ! » La félicita Bartémius Croupton. « Vous prouvez que même a 14 ans, vous pouvez faire aussi bien voir mieux que de nombreux champions plus âgés que vous. »

« Merci monsieur. »

« » « » « »

« Il faut que tu maîtrises tes éléments majeurs pour la dernière tache ! » S'exclama Fenrir tout content en examinant son poignet.

Les 6 branches étaient parfaitement dessinées et semblaient pulser d'une magie de différente couleur pour chacune branche. Une petite rune était dessinée juste au dessus de 4 d'entre elles.

« Et comment je dois faire ? »

« Tend ta main et visualise une flamme au centre. »

Elle fit comme il le lui demandait mais rien ne se passa. Elle essaya encore et encore mais il n'y avait jamais rien.

« Concentre toi mieux ! » Admonesta t il.

« Et je fais quoi a ton avis ? » Demanda t elle frustrée.

Une gerbe de flammes entoura sa main qui ne la brûla même pas et disparut quand elle ferma le poing.

« Ben voilà ! Repense au sentiment qui te tenaillait quand tu es parvenue a la produire et essaie avec les autres éléments. »

Elle ronchonna légèrement mais hocha la tête et il sortit de la pièce pour la laisser seule.

« » « » « »

Elle frissonna en regardant autour d'elle. S'était un cauchemar sans aucun doute. Elle était dans un cimetière. Des tombes l'entouraient et l'une d'elle était particulièrement macabre. Une immense pierre tombale avec une statue représentant la mort dans toute sa laideur. Elle regarda le nom grave. « Tom Jedusor » Le père de Voldemort si elle s'en souvenait bien. La seconde d'après, elle grimpait les escaliers d'un vieux manoir délabré.

« Bienvenue Eileen ! Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais ! » Siffla une vois froide et aiguë.

Elle ne le voyait pas. Il n'y avait qu'une fine main squelettique et blafarde qui dépassait du fauteuil. Sirius Black et un homme inconnu se tenaient aux côtés du mage noir.

« Voyons messieurs ! Laissez moi accueillir notre invitée comme il se doit ! Doloris ! »

Elle se réveilla en hurlant, le corps secoué de spasmes. Hermione et Pansy furent debout en quelques secondes. Même Isabel avait l'air horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait. Des fines étincelles rouges crépitaient et enflammèrent le lit qui s'embrasa en une seconde.

« Que quelqu'un aille chercher son frère et Gabriel ! » Cria Hermione paniquée.

Pansy tenta de stopper le feu avec sa baguette mais ça ne fit que le renforcer un peu plus. Les lits voisins prirent bientôt feu eux aussi et les filles sortirent du dortoir paniquées. Hermione et Pansy n'eurent d'autre choix que de les accompagner si elle ne voulait pas mourir vive. Une alarme résonna dans les couloirs et les fantômes allèrent prévenir le directeur qu'un incendie s'était déclenché dans les dortoirs des filles de 4ème année.

« Ou est Eileen ? » Hurla Fenrir en arrivant et en reprenant son ton de vilain et sanguinaire loup garou.

« Elle est encore dans le dortoir ! » Sanglota Hermione. « On est pas arrivée a la sortir de là ! »

Sans attendre, il grimpa les escaliers manquant de peu de glisser quand les marches s'affaissèrent mais il planta ses ongles dans la moquette et grimpa par la force de ses bras. L'odeur de fumée lui comprima les poumons. Il arracha sa chemise et s'en fit un masque avant de s'approcher prudemment du lit. Eileen était couchée et se tordait dans tous les sens en criant de douleur. Faisant fit du feu qui mordait sa peau, il attrapa la jeune fille par les bras et la tira a lui avant de la secouer plutôt rudement. Elle ouvrit de grand yeux effrayés et regarda autour d'elle horrifiée.

« Reprend le contrôle du feu ! » Ordonna t il.

Elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Le feu se calma peu a peu et disparut complètement ne laissant que des lits en cendre. Heureusement que les armoires étaient protégées contre la magie sinon, elle aurait du repayer des gardes robes a toutes ses compagnes de chambre.

« Que s'est il passé ? » Demanda Severus en leur sautant dessus quand ils revinrent en bas.

« Cauchemar ! » Souffla t elle en enfuyant son nez dans le cou de Fenrir qui la serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Je crois qu'il serait sage de te donner une chambre a part pour ne pas risquer la vie de tes camarades une fois de plus ! » Déclara calmement Albus. « Gabriel, Severus, vous venez avec nous ! »

Le loup garou hocha la tête comme Severus et Albus remit de l'ordre dans le dortoir avant de les accompagner jusqu'à une chambre dans les cachots près des appartements de Severus. Au moins, si elle avait encore un problème comme ça, il serait là rapidement.

« De quoi as tu rêvé Eileen ? » Demanda doucement Albus en balayant une mèche blonde.

« Voldemort ! Il était vivant. Dans un corps affreux. Black et une autre personne étaient près de lui. Il m'a jeté un doloris pour m'accueillir. C'était tellement douloureux ! » Murmura t elle en laissant couler une larme.

« Essaye de te reposer encore un peu et nous en discuterons plus tard ! »

« Est-ce que Fenrir peur rester avec moi cette nuit ? Je me sentirais mieux en le sachant près. »

« Bien sur Eileen ! » Répondit le principal intéressé en défiant les deux autres de refuser.

Severus et Albus partirent en discutant a mi voix. Fenrir se coucha sur le grand lit et Eileen vint se caler dans ses bras pour se rendormir presque tout de suite. Plus aucun cauchemar ne vint troubler sa nuit.

« » « » « »

Elle se promenait dans les couloirs quand elle entendit deux hommes se disputer. Reconnaissant la voix de Severus, elle s'approcha lentement. Il était dans sa réserve de potion et Igor Karkarof l'accompagnait.

« Tu ne peux pas l'ignorer Severus ! Elle devient de plus en plus noire. » Murmurait furieusement le Bulgare.

Elle regarda de quoi il parlait. Un tatouage sur son avant bras. Elle serra les dents. C'était un mangemort ! Il partit rapidement et lui jeta un regard neutre en passant a côté d'elle.

« Eileen ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je vous entendais vous disputer. C'est un mangemort ! »

« Il ne l'est plus depuis longtemps. Il est considéré comme un traître par tous les mangemorts. »

« Est-ce que toi aussi tu étais un mangemort ? »

« Oui ! » souffla t il honteux. « Je suis devenu mangemort pour protéger notre mère. Mais quand j'ai vu ce que j'étais forcé a faire, je suis devenu espion pour Dumbledore et ma couverture est tombée au procès de Black. »

« Oh ! Albus m'a raconté pour… ma précédente identité. »

« Il te l'a dit ? Quand ? »

« Après le premier cours de Maugrey. Tu sais, quand les détraqueurs sont près de moi, j'entend une femme qui supplie quelqu'un de ne pas tuer son enfant. Son fils. Puis, il y a une lumière verte et elle chute. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je voyais ça si notre mère était morte d'un cœur brisé après notre séparation. Alors il m'a tout dit. Je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir au début mais Gabriel m'a aidé. Il m'a demandé quelle vie j'aurais préféré. Et j'aime ma vie même si elle n'est pas facile. J'ai une famille sur qui je peux compter et j'ai Gabriel. »

« Je suis heureux que tu ne l'ai pas mal pris ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je devais perdre ma petite sœur ! »

« Tu ne me perdras pas Sev ! » Sourit elle en se jetant dans ses bras. « Maintenant, dis moi pourquoi tu as l'air aussi frustré ? »

« Quelqu'un m'a volé des ingrédients ! »

« Quoi comme ingrédient ? »

« Des chrysopes, de la peau du serpent du cap. »

« Ce sont les ingrédients principaux pour le polynectar ! Tu soupçonnes quelqu'un ? »

« Pas vraiment. C'est ça qui est frustrant. Savoir qu'il y a peut être un traître parmi nous et ne pas savoir qui il est ! »

« Je comprends ! »

« Sois prudente en tout cas ! »

« Il ne m'arrivera rien ne t'inquiète pas ! » Promit elle sincèrement.

« » « » « »

Tous les élèves étaient rassemblés près de l'immense labyrinthe qui avait pris place dans le parc de Poudlard. Le but du jeu était de parvenir au centre du labyrinthe et le premier a prendre la coupe serait le gagnant. Puisqu'ils étaient a égalité, elle et Cédric partiraient en premier. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Faites attention dans le labyrinthe ! Il n'y aura pas de dragon ou quoique ce soit d'autre mais vous risquez de rencontrer votre pire ennemi ! Vous même ! Les gens changent dans les labyrinthe. » Rappela une dernière fois Albus avant de leur permettre de prendre leur place de départ.

Eileen sourit a ses parents qui se trouvaient a ses côtés comme Severus et Gabriel. Elle fut émue de voir toutes ces banderoles a son noms. Et pas seulement des élèves de sa maison. certains Serdaigle et Poufsouffle l'acclamèrent également.

« Bonne chance chérie ! » Souffla Narcissa en se permettant un geste de tendresse maternelle en public.

« A 3 ! » S'écria le directeur.

Rusard qui n'avait encore rien capté mit le feu aux poudres et donna le signal du départ. Eileen sortit sa baguette et entra a pas de loup dans le labyrinthe. Une fois que le passage se fut refermé, elle se changea en loup et commença a fureter de coins en coins. Ses oreilles aiguisées captèrent un hurlement féminin. Fleur sans aucun doute. Se précipitant dans sa direction, elle eut le temps de voir une main et un bout de jambe être emportés sous l'un des buissons. Elle reprit sa forme humaine et jeta un sortilège dans le ciel qui avertirait les professeurs qu'un des candidats avait des problèmes.

Elle reprit aussitôt sa route et se retrouva avec la pointe de la baguette de Viktor entre les deux yeux. Il avait un regard trouble. Un regard qu'elle connaissait. Il était soumis a l'imperium. Les buissons commencèrent a s'agiter et a disparaître certains endroits. Elle se mit a courir de plus en plus vite tentant de s'en sortir vivante.

« Couche toi » Cria la voix de Cédric.

Elle eut juste le temps de se mettre a plat ventre tandis qu'un expelliarmus lui passait au dessus.

« Arrête Cédric ! Il est ensorcelé ! »

« Lâche moi ! »

L'un des buissons s'écarta dévoilant la coupe a quelques mètres devant. Ils se mirent tous les deux a courir, Cédric essayait de la faire tomber mais ce fut lui qui se retrouva prisonnier des racines d'un buisson. Elle était peut être a Serpentard mais voir les gens a terre ne lui plaisait pas. Elle jeta un reducto sur les racines qui lâchèrent le jeune homme.

« J'ai cru que tu allais me laisser là ! » Plaisanta t il.

« Moi aussi en fait ! »

« Ce jeu est bizarre ! »

« Je suis d'accord. »

Une nouvelle rafale de vent qui disparaître les buissons et ils durent courir vers le trophée.

« Prend le ! » Cria t il.

« Non ! Toi prends le ! »

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! »

Elle allait encore objecter mais une acromentulas débarqua près du jeune homme et elle le poussa sur le côté se prenant la patte de l'animal dans la jambe. Cédric la rejeta au loin d'un simple sort.

« Ça va ! »

« Ça fait mal en fait ! Et si nous le prenions ensemble ? Il resterait dans Poudlard ! »

« C'est une bonne idée ! A 3 ? »

« 1…2…3 »

Ils empoignèrent la coupe en même temps et sentirent l'habituelle sensation du portoloin. Ils retombèrent au sol dans un cimetière plongé dans les ténèbres. Un gros chaudron se trouvait au milieu des pierres.

« Je suis déjà venue ici ! » Souffla t elle en se souvenant de son cauchemar. « Cédric, retourne au portoloin. »

« Quoi ? »

Une porte s'ouvrit près du cimetière et l'homme inconnu de ses rêves en sortis avec une chose horrible dans ses mains.

« RETOURNE A CE PUTAIN DE PORTOLOIN ! » Hurla t elle en le surprenant.

« Tue l'autre ! » Siffla la voix de la chose.

« AVADA KEDAVRA »

Malgré sa jambe en mauvais état, elle sauta sur Cédric et lui évita de se prendre le sort en pleine figure.

« Va au portoloin et préviens tout le monde ! » Siffla t elle en le poussant en avant derrière une tombe.

L'homme inconnu pointa sa baguette sur elle et elle se retrouva attachée a une tombe, celle de Tom Jedusor. La faux de la mort était coincée sous sa gorge. Elle envoya un regard suppliant a Cédric qui prit le portoloin et disparut dans un flash de lumière. Au moins pensa t elle, il était sauf.

« Fais le maintenant ! » Siffla la chose.

L'homme le plongea dans le chaudron avant de réciter une formule. Il prit l'un des os de Tom Jedusor senior, puis, se coupa la main et s'approcha lentement d'Eileen. Il avait un regard de fou. De sa main valide, il coupa la manche de sa chemise et traça une arabesque difficile dans sa peau avec un ricanement sinistre. Il versa quelques gouttes dans le chaudron qui bouillonna. Eileen hurla devant cette manifestation pure de magie noire. Lentement une forme humaine se dessina. Un corps d'homme sans aucun doute. Des cheveux noirs tombaient en boucles soyeuses sur ses épaules. Des volutes de fumées se chargèrent de l'habiller d'une robe de sorcier. Voldemort était revenu. Il tourna son regard rouge sang vers elle et un sourire dément barra son visage qui normalement aurait du être beau. Il regarda ses mains pleines et puissantes, prit une boucle soyeuse entre deux doigts et éclata d'un rire mauvais.

« Je t'avais dit que l'on se retrouverait Eileen ! » Siffla t il.

Elle ferma les yeux et pria que son père et son frère soient saufs.

« » « » « »

A Poudlard, tous attendaient désespérément que quelque chose se passe. Tout a coup, Cédric Diggory apparut avec la coupe et les acclamations éclatèrent. Pourtant, il ne leur prêta aucune attention et se dirigea droit vers les Malefoy, le directeur, Severus et Gabriel.

« Monsieur ! La coupe était un portoloin. Eileen l'a pris en même temps que moi. Nous sommes arrivés dans un cimetière et elle m'a dit qu'elle y avait déjà été en rêve. Un homme en est sorti avec une chose monstrueuse dans ses bras. Il a voulu me jeter un avada mais Eileen s'est jetée sur moi. Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Elle m'a dit de reprendre le portoloin et de vous prévenir. Mais elle est encore sur place. »

« Oh Merlin ! » souffla le directeur.

Severus et Lucius échangèrent un regard alarmés. Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Ils serrèrent les dents en parfait accord quand ils sentirent leurs marques leur brûler a nouveau. Dans leur esprit, la voix d'Eileen résonna : « Qu'il n'arrive rien a mon père et a mon frère. Ne venez pas ! »

« On ne peut pas la laisser là bas ! » Contra Lucius.

« si elle ne veut pas que nous y allions, c'est qu'elle a un plan. Laissons lui le bénéfice du doute ! » Proposa Albus.

Fenrir tournait comme un lion en cage. Il devait trouver un moyen de l'aider. N'importe quoi ! Il se laissa tomber a genoux le regard levé vers le ciel et supplia Eileen, Camael et Tsaphkiel de prendre soin de leur descendance.

« » « » « »

« Il semblerait que ton père refuse de me rejoindre Eileen ! »

« Il fait le bon choix ! » Gargouilla t elle.

Il lui avait déjà envoyé deux doloris. Et elle était toujours attachée a cette foutue tombe.

« Je vais devoir le punir ! »

« Non ! Punissez moi mais ne touchez pas a mon père ! »

« Est-ce que tu connais mon arme préférée ? » Susurra t il vicieusement.

« Pas vraiment. »

Il fit un moulinet de la main et un long fouet bordé d'épines apparut. Il s'en saisit avec un rictus cruel et fit signe a deux de ses mangemorts de la saisir par un bras. Quand le premier coup s'abattit sur son dos, elle ne put s'empêcher d'hurler. Les épines entraient dans la peau et l'arrachait aussi facilement qu'une simple feuille de papier. Au deuxième coup, elle se laissa tomber a genoux et serra les dents. Les Malefoy ne montraient aucun signe de faiblesse. Elle ne dérogerait pas a cette règle. Un liquide chaud et poisseux coulaient le long de son corps. Son propre sang sans aucun doute. Combien de temps devrait elle encore attendre avant qu'il ne la tue proprement d'un simple avada.

Des éclairs coléreux éclatèrent dans le ciel surprenant tout le monde. La pluie se mit a tomber plus fort que jamais. Des étincelles blanches crépitaient un peu et Eileen fut persuadée d'avoir vu la silhouette fantomatique d'une femme devant elle. Elle leva un peu la tête et tenta de répondre au sourire triste que lui faisait l'inconnue qui n'en était pas une. Même si elle était blanche, elle savait que ses yeux étaient du même violet que les siens.

« Maman ! » Souffla t elle un sourire apaisé au visage.

« Je n'ai pas pu protéger mon fils de son père mais je peux protéger ma fille du siens. Quand je te le dirais, transforme toi en loup et courre. Je sais que tu as mal et que tu souffriras encore plus mais il le faut chérie. Tu n'as pas encore appris a trensplaner. Je les tiendrais éloignés de toi suffisamment longtemps pour que tu prennes de la distance. Quand tu seras en sécurité, rechange toi en humaine et agite ta baguette. Le magicobus apparaîtra et tu n'auras qu'a lui demande de te ramener a Poudlard. Dis a ton frère que je l'aime et que je suis désolée. Et maintenant, COURS ! »

Elle donna un coup à chacun des mangemorts et se changea en louve en gémissant de douleur avant de se mettre a courir plus vite que jamais. L'adrénaline aida à ne pas vraiment sentir ses plaies ouvertes dans son dos et elle entendit au loin les hurlements de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. Elle avait réussis. Elle regarda le panneau du village. Little Hangleton. Se cachant dans une ruelle, elle s'appuya a un mur et agita sa baguette. Une détonation retentit et le conducteur poussa un cri d'horreur en la découvrant.

« Je m'appelle Eileen Malefoy. Ramenez moi a Poudlard s'il vous plait. »

Quand il hocha affirmativement la tête, elle soupira et s'effondra au sol inconsciente. Les autres passagers proposèrent d'aller d'abord a Poudlard avant de les amener a leurs destinations. Erny conduisit plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait et en une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivaient dans le parc de Poudlard ou un monde fou s'entassait. Stan sortit en criant et en appelant a l'aide.

« Eh msieur Dumbledore ! Y a Eileen Malefoy dans mon bus et elle est dans un sal état ! »

Lucius, Narcissa, Fenrir, Drago, Severus, Hermione, Pansy et Albus coururent a sa rencontre. Le spectacle n'était pas beau a voir. Elle était couchée sur le ventre. 10 longues cicatrices sanguinolente marbraient sa peau pâle et du sang couvrait ses habits.

« Que quelqu'un aille chercher un brancard ! » Hurla Fenrir aux autres sorciers présent. « Tiens bon amour je t'en prie. »

Des sorciers arrivèrent avec un pseudo brancard. Severus et Fenrir la placèrent délicatement dessus et toujours sur le ventre pour ne pas la faire souffrir plus que de raison. Ils coururent presque jusqu'au château et faillirent défoncer la porte de l'infirmerie ou Pompom cria franchement en voyant son état.

« Tout le monde dehors ! » Cria t elle en leur fermant la porte au nez.

Elle fit disparaître les vêtements d'un coup de baguette et nettoya doucement les plaies avec une potion cicatrisante malheureusement, dès que la potion toucha la peau fine de son dos, les plaies se mirent a saigner avec abondance. Se reprenant très vite, elle fouilla ses armoires a la recherche de fil pour sutures et d'une aiguille. C'était inhumain de faire subir de genre de choses a une petite fille. C'est quand elle eut terminé la suture de son dos qu'elle remarqua quelque chose de sanglant sur son bras. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot en voyant qu'un malade lui avait gravé la marque des ténèbres sur l'avant bras. Et la lame du couteau devait probablement être enchantée pour que ça soit impossible a faire disparaître. Elle placa un rectangle de mousse dans son dos et la bougea pour la mettre sur le côté avant de la remettre sur le ventre et d'aller appeler Albus.

« J'aurais besoin que vous lui jetiez un sortilège de lévitation. Elle a une vilaine entaille a la cuisse et je voudrais vérifier qu'elle n'a rien ailleurs. »

Le directeur hocha la tête et lança le sort. Pompom la retourna lentement et la scanna avec sa baguette.

« Sa hanche est déboîtée. Rien de très grave. Je vais guérir sa blessure et elle devra rester sur le ventre le temps que ça guérisse. Albus, je n'ai pas été capable de la guérir magiquement donc, ça prendra du temps. Et il y a autre chose ! »

« Quoi Pompom ? »

« Quelqu'un… Quelqu'un lui a gravé la marque des ténèbres sur l'avant bras gauche. »

Les yeux du directeur s'ouvrirent grand d'horreur et il jeta un coup d'œil a la plaie rouge vive.

« Je ne peux pas la guérir. Elle gardera beaucoup de cicatrices. »

« Oh Merlin ! J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! Et comment elle est parvenue a s'enfuir. »

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille et tentait de bouger.

« Doucement Eileen ! Ton dos est dans un sal état chérie. Il vaut mieux que tu restes couchée sur le ventre pour le moment. »

« Voldemort est revenu ! » Murmura t elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dis Eileen ? »

« Voldemort est revenu. »

« Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé Eileen ? » Demanda doucement le directeur.

« Ou est ma famille ? Et Gabriel ? »

« Je vais les chercher ! » Sourit Pompom avant d'aller prévenir toute la petite famille qui débarqua inquiète.

Fenrir s'installa immédiatement sur le bord du lit et caressa tendrement ses cheveux.

« Le trophée était un portoloin. Nous avons été emmenés jusqu'à un cimetière. Celui ou j'étais déjà allée dans mes rêves. J'ai dis a Cédric de partir mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter et quand cet homme lui a jeté l'avada, je me suis jetée sur lui et je lui ai dit de prendre le portoloin. Je savais que je n'aurais pas le temps de partir et que s'ils nous avaient fait arriver là bas, c'est qu'ils avaient besoin de l'un de nous. j'ai préféré sauvé sa vie plutôt que de sauver la mienne. Je me suis retrouvée attachée à la tombe de Son père. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Et puis, Il est revenu. Je n'ai jamais autant souffert qu'a cet instant je crois. Enfin, si ! Son fouet faisait terriblement mal. Il a fait venir ses mangemorts et… Il était furieux que papa et Sev ne soient pas là. Il voulait les tuer. Les punir en tout cas. Je l'ai supplié de me punir a leur place. Deux mangemorts m'ont tenues quand il a fait apparaître son fouet. Il y avait pleins de pointes dessus et j'ai prié pour mourir proprement d'un simple avada. Quand je croyais que c'était enfin fini, j'ai vu… » Elle se mit a sangloter en s'accrochant a Fenrir qui était a deux doigts du meurtre.

« Qu'as tu vu Eileen ? » Demanda doucement Severus.

« J'ai vu maman ! Elle était juste devant moi et elle a dit… Oh Merlin ! Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver son fils de son père mais qu'elle pouvait encore sauver sa fille du siens ! Elle m'a dit de me changer en loup quand elle me le dirait et de courir le plus vite possible jusqu'au village le plus proche puis d'appeler le magicobus et de demander a être conduite a Poudlard. »

« Oh Merlin Eileen ! »

« Est-ce que c'est vrai? Est-ce que Voldemort est vraiment mon père ? »

« Oui princesse ! » soupira Severus.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. »

« Eileen ! Ce n'est pas ta parenté ou ton sang qui détermine ce que tu es ! Ce sont tes choix ! Tu n'es pas comme lui Eileen et si tu as besoin de preuves, regarde ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui. Jamais ton père, ou peu importe comment tu souhaites l'appeler, il n'aurait jamais risqué sa vie pour quelqu'un d'autre comme toi tu l'as fait. Si on ne te l'a pas dit avant, c'était parce que tu n'étais pas en age de comprendre cela. » Expliqua patiemment Albus.

« Et pour moi ça ne change rien amour. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es et même ton père ne changera rien. Et tu es toujours ma merveilleuse fiancée ! » Confia tendrement Fenrir en lui embrassant la nuque a défaut d'autre chose.

« Maintenant, laissez ma patiente se reposer ! » Ordonna Pompom.

« Reste avec moi ! » Souffla Eileen en prenant la main de Fenrir.

Il s'allongea doucement a ses côtés et elle serra les dents en se couchant sur lui, sa tête sur sa poitrine bercée par son rythme cardiaque. Entourée de sa chaleur et de son odeur, elle tomba dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

« » « » « »

Eileen se tenait droite a l'entrée de la grande salle attendant qu'on l'autorise a entrer. Pompom avait bandé son dos afin qu'elle ne souffre pas trop et les bandes avaient été plongées dans une lotion calmante avant puisque la moindre goutte de potion dessus avait la mauvaise habitude de la refaire saigner. Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement et elle entra. Tous les regards convergèrent sur elle. Elle était appuyée sur la cane que lui avait offerte Fenrir a son anniversaire pour calmer les douleurs de sa jambe. Le ministre était là avec les autres champions et leurs familles.

« Eileen Cédric a refusé le prix. Il a dit qu'étant donné que tu lui avais sauvé la vie, il ne pensait pas que ça soit juste qu'il touche l'argent et toi pas. »

« Pourquoi ne ferions nous pas moitié-moitié dans ce cas ? Je crois que ça ne sera pas une surprise si je dis que je n'ai nullement besoin de cet argent et en plus, tu as arrivé premier. On peut simplement se partager la somme et voilà ! »

« C'est une merveilleuse idée Eileen ! » S'exclama le directeur. « Qu'en pensez vous monsieur Diggory ? »

« C'est une bonne idée effectivement. »

Le ministre sépara la bourse en deux et en remit une a Cédric en lui serrant la main et donna l'autre a Eileen en lui tapotant gentiment le dos. Un gémissement douloureux passa ses lèvres. Fenrir, Severus et Lucius bondirent sur leurs pieds en même temps et écartèrent rudement le ministre sous le regard gêné d'Eileen.

« Ça va ! » Râla t elle. « Je ne suis pas en sucre. »

« Tu n'es pas guérie ! » Réprimanda gentiment Fenrir en vérifiant si tout allait bien dans son dos.

« Lucius ! Vous autorisez cet inconnu a toucher votre précieuse fille ? »

« C'est son fiancé alors il peut s'assurer de son bien être autant qu'il le souhaite ! » Répondit froidement Lucius en fusillant le ministre du regard.

Severus et Fenrir amenèrent la jeune fille a l'écart pour leur expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

« Il refuse de croire que Voldemort est de retour. Il croit juste que c'est un mangemort isolé et désespéré qui a voulu vous tuer. Maugrey a disparu et on a découvert que ce n'était pas Maugrey mais quelqu'un qui utilisait son apparence. Le vrai Maugrey était enfermé dans une malle. Il est encore vivant mais a été envoyé a Sainte Mangouste. Dumbledore a bataillé avec le ministère pour qu'ils préviennent les sorciers du retour de Voldemort mais ils l'ont traité de vieux fou. »

« Bande de crétins. »

« Calme toi ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous sommes encore influents donc, fais profil bas et on verra bien ce qu'il va se passer. Cet été, tu resteras les deux mois au manoir Malefoy qui est extrêmement bien protégé contre Voldemort ou ses mangemorts. Fenrir et Severus viendront s'y installer et ils t'apprendront a maîtriser tes éléments. Ils s'occuperont également de l'entraînement de ton frère et de celui de Pansy aussi. J'ai contacté ses parents qui sont d'accord pour devenir espion. Dumbledore a décidé d'installer les quartiers général d'un groupe un peu spécial dans l'aile ouest du manoir donc, il y sera également souvent. »

« Papa, est-ce qu'Hermione peut venir chez nous ? Je me sentirais mieux en sachant mes meilleures amies près de moi. »

« Bien sur ! Tu peux l'inviter a la maison sans aucun problème ! Maintenant, va profiter de la victoire de Serpentard. »

Eileen alla s'asseoir a la table verte et argent entre Pansy et Hermione.

« Tout va changer maintenant n'est-ce pas ? » Souffla Hermione.

« C'est probable oui ! Papa a accepté que tu viennes au manoir cet été. C'est l'endroit le plus sur de grande Bretagne après Poudlard. »

« Je demanderais a mes parents demain si je peux sinon, je vous rejoindrais là bas. Tu vas bien toi ? Le spectacle n'était pas joli a regarder ! »

« J'ai mal au dos mais ça va ! Je m'en sortirais encore ! » Plaisanta t elle aigrement.

« Cette année encore » Commença le directeur. « La victoire revient a la maison Serpentard qui a amassé un total de 957 points soit, un record dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Serdaigle arrive derrière avec 450 points, puis Poufsouffle avec 420 et enfin Gryffondor avec 210 points. Et la coupe de Quidditch est également remportée par la maison Serpentard ! »

Les vert et argent éclatèrent de joie et lancèrent leurs chapeaux bien haut. Eileen ne savait pas de quoi le futur ou du moins son futur serait fait mais elle voulait encore profiter de ces moments de joie avant d'être forcée a regarder certains de ses amis mourir sous la main de son « père ».

A suivre…

* * *

Alors? Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 sur la guimauve, vous me donnez combien? Je sais que je me répète mais les petits poneys sont vraiment nocifs pour moi!! Galaxie et Arc-en-Ciel ont le don de me taper sur le système mais que voulez vous? Ma fille adore ca!!

Oubliez pas les reviews. Bisous and GOOOO


	14. Chapter 14

Ca y est! Les plus impatients pourront se calmer sur cette suite, ca fait un petit temps que la moitié était écrite mais je vous avoue que je planchais un peu sur le lemon donc, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il restera dans l'idée que l'on se fait des personnages.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 15

Fenrir sourit en voyant son adorable fiancée tourner en rond en tempêtant dans le salon. Depuis que l'ordre était venu s'installer au manoir, ça lui arrivait souvent. Ron Weasley prenait un malin plaisir a faire de nombreux commentaires désagréables sur les Malefoys ou leurs manoirs soit disant gagné au prix de beaucoup de souffrances. Il avait fallu beaucoup de patience aux adultes pour éviter que le jeune rouquin ne se retrouve réduit en charpie pour nourrir les animaux du parc. Avec le retour de Voldemort, les nerfs de la jeune fille étaient a fleur de peau et elle oscillait souvent entre les crises de larmes et les crises de colère.

« Je vais les tuer ! » Hurla t elle en abattant son poing sur le marbre de la table.

« Calme toi amour ! Ne laisse pas ces imbéciles de Weasley avoir le meilleur de toi ! »

« Ce n'est pas eux que je vais tuer ! »

« Qui donc dans ce cas ? »

« Drago part une semaine chez ses amis, Pansy et Hermione ne seront pas là avant une semaine elles aussi ! »

« Dans ce cas, tu vas me détester moi aussi ! Dumbledore m'a demandé de retourner dans ma meute pour voir comment ils réagissent face au retour de Voldemort. »

« Emmène moi avec toi ! » Souffla t elle ses grands yeux bordés de larmes.

« Je ne peux pas amour ! Ça ne serait pas sur pour toi ! »

« Mais je ne crains rien avec les loups garous ! »

« Disons que pour l'instant, si, tu crains beaucoup ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu as 15 ans Eileen ! Pour un loup garou, tu as l'age parfait en ce qui concerne l'accouplement ! »

« Mais je suis ta fiancée ! »

« Je le sais bien ! Mais comme nous n'avons jamais… n'importe quel loup pourrait te réclamer ! »

« Oh ! Et si nous… enfin si nous… bref ! Je pourrais venir avec toi ? »

« Eileen ! Ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on fait pour échapper a une bande de sorciers débiles ! Ce n'est qu'une petite semaine ! » Tenta t il doucement.

« Je te déteste ! » Hurla t elle en sortant de la pièce.

Fenrir soupira et resoupira quand Severus entra dans la bibliothèque suivit par Lucius.

« Un problème avec ma sœur ? » Demanda Severus.

« JE lui ai annoncé que je partais pendant une semaine et qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir avec moi ! »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Lucius.

Severus lui envoya un regard désespéré.

« Je croyais que tu suivais les cours de DCFM quand on était encore a l'école. Pour un loup garou, 15 ans est l'age idéal. Si Eileen va avec lui, il y a peu de chance que ça se passe bien sans batailler ! »

« Oh ! Je comprends ! Je dois voir un truc avec Cissa je vous laisse ! »

Le blond s'échappa a toute allure de la salle et partit a la recherche de sa charmante épouse. Il la trouva en pleine joute verbale avec Molly Weasley.

« Cissa chérie ? Je peux te parler quelques instants ? »

« Bien sur ! » Sourit Narcissa heureuse d'échapper a la matriarche Weasley. « Que se passe t il ? »

« Je crois qu'il est temps que tu aies LA fameuse discussion avec ta fille ! »

« Tu crois qu'elle n'est pas un peu jeune ? »

« Gabriel part pendant une semaine et refuse qu'Eileen parte avec lui pour cette raison. »

« Oh ! Je comprends ! Tu sais ou elle est ? »

« Dans le jardin probablement. »

Cissa embrassa doucement son mari et sortit dans le jardin ou elle retrouva sa fille qui tentait de se calmer.

« Ça va chérie ? »

« Non ! J'en ai assez de tous ces parasites dans notre maison ? »

« Si ça peut te rassurer, moi aussi j'en ai marre. Eileen, maintenant que tu as 15 ans, je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons une petite discussion toute les deux. »

Eileen haussa un sourcil surpris et se poussa un peur du banc en pierre pour que sa mère s'installe a ses côtés.

« Tu vois chérie, quand un homme et une femme s'aime très fort, il arrive que certains… besoins se fassent sentir. » Narcissa fit une pause et regarda sa fille qui était écarlate. « Chez les hommes, ces besoins sont visible. En effet, leur sang va se placer dans une des parties de leur anatomie qui est toujours cachée. Pas leurs pieds. C'est pour cette raison que peu d'homme peuvent encore réfléchir dans ce genre de moment puisque leur sang n'irrigue plus vraiment leur cerveau. »

« Maman ! Je suis vraiment obligée d'écouter ça ? Tu sais que j'ai un frère et pleins d'amies très délurée. Sans oublier que Pansy a 5 mois en plus que moi et que nous avons eu droit a tous les détails. Détails dont je me serais bien passée d'ailleurs. »

« Oh ! Je comprends ! Ton père m'a dit que tu voulais partir cette semaine avec Gabriel ! C'est pour ça ! »

« Tu veux dire que j'ai ton autorisation ? »

« Eh bien… tu as 15 chérie et je ne doute pas un instant que Gabriel voudra un jour ou l'autre que tu sois sienne et je ne pense pas que tu attendras ta nuit de noce. Le seul conseil que je peux te donner est de suivre ton instinct. »

Eileen sauta au cou de sa mère. Tout a coup, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Même les remarques désobligeantes de Ron ou sa sœur ne parvinrent pas a effacer son sourire radieux.

« » « » « »

Quand vint le soir, elle sortit de sa chambre en catimini et traversa tout l'aile du manoir jusqu'à la chambre de Fenrir dans la partie des invités. Elle toqua doucement a la porte et l'ouvrit. Il était assis dans son lit et lisait un bouquin probablement fort intéressant.

« Je peux te parler ? » Demanda t elle doucement.

Il hocha positivement la tête et lui désigna le bout du lit pour venir s'asseoir.

« Je veux venir avec toi ! »

« Eileen… »

« Non laisse moi parler. Je veux venir avec toi. Pas parce qu'ainsi j'échapperais aux Weasley même si c'est un plus mais parce que je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. Etre séparée de toi même pour une semaine est une torture ! Je sais ce que te suivre implique et je suis prête. Je t'aime Fenrir. De toute mon cœur et de toute mon âme, je t'aime. Je sais qui tu étais et ce que tu as fait avant. Mais malgré ça, tu as toute ma confiance. Tu es un homme accompli et je sais que je ne te comblerais peut être pas vraiment au début mais je ne veux être qu'a toi. »

« Eileen ! Tu dois comprendre que je suis le chef de ma meute et qu'en cas d'incidents, ce que tu verras là bas ne te plaira peut être pas. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi ! »

« Je n'aurais jamais peur de toi. J'ai lu a peu près tous les livres possibles et imaginables sur les loups garous, leurs us et coutumes et je sais que certaines fautes méritent des punitions sévères. Et si ce que je vois ne me plait pas, j'irais me promener en attendant que tu aies terminé ! Ne me laisse pas ! » Souffla t elle en lui faisant des yeux de chien battu.

C'était la seule arme efficace qui lui restait en cas de refus catégorique. Fenrir soupira et baissa la tête vaincu. Elle s'approcha lentement pour l'embrasser mais il la stoppa d'une main.

« Je dors nu Eileen ! » Précisa t il avec une moue amusée.

Elle rougit plus vite que son ombre mais s'admonesta silencieusement. Elle devrait bien finir de jouer les vierges effarouchées a un moment ou l'autre. Elle défit la ceinture de son peignoir en soie et n'osa pas le regarder quand l'étoffe tomba en bas du lit. Elle repoussa doucement la main et s'allongea a ses côtés. Etonné, il se pencha lentement vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Relaxe toi amour sinon, ça sera insupportablement douloureux. » Murmura t il tendrement.

Il envoya la couverture par terre se présentant dans toute sa glorieuse nudité et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de paniquer en le voyant dans un état d'excitation très avancé. Tout à coup, elle n'était plus vraiment sure de vouloir l'accompagner. Il sourit amusé et touché de sa timidité et fit glisser lentement les bretelle de sa chemise de nuit. Il passa et repassa sa langue sur ses lèvres en la voyant nue. Comment faisait elle pour être aussi rouge et ne pas exploser ? Il se le demandait avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Il la souleva doucement et la calla sur ses genoux. Elle voulait apprendre ? Parfait ! Il se sentait d'humeur pédagogue et un brin pervers ce soir. Eileen tentait de se souvenir de ce qu'avait raconté Pansy au sujet des zones érogènes. S'était quand même terrible que toute fan de livres qu'elle soit, elle n'avait jamais ouvert le kama sutra. Et là, elle faisait de son mieux pour regarder ailleurs et ignorer… ça justement.

Fenrir prit doucement sa main dans la sienne et la posa sur son membre érigé qui appelait désespérément les caresses. Ah ben si ! Elle pouvait encore plus rougir. Ça ressortait probablement d'une pathologie sérieuse à ce stade. Il l'aida à imprimer un lent mouvement de va et viens avant de rejeter la tête en arrière, yeux fermés. Un grognement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge et elle sursauta en enlevant sa main, pensant qu'elle l'avait blessé.

« Oh non ! Continue ! » Geignit il.

Etait il en plus sado-maso ? Mais visiblement, il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir. Les sourcils froncés en signe d'intense concentration, elle le prit à deux mains et commença un très lent va et vient. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle faisait ÇA ! Mais d'un autre côté, ça avait l'air tellement naturel. En voyant quelques gouttes irisées perler elle repensa à une conversation qu'elle avait surpris entre son frère et ses amis et s'abaissa doucement en dardant sa langue. Fenrir poussa un long gémissement de plaisir en sentant la petite chose humide qui venait le taquiner. Il plongea ses mains dans les longues mèches blondes et appuya doucement dessus, l'invitant silencieusement à la prendre entièrement en bouche. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas jouir tout de suite. Ce genre de spectacle devait être interdit. Surtout aux loups garous débordant de libido. Elle le relâcha un moment pour reprendre son souffle et il en profita pour l'attirer tendrement dans ses bras et l'embrasser passionnément. Il la fit rouler sous lui et fit courir le bout de ses ongles le long de son épiderme qui s'hérissa instantanément. Il laissa sa langue glisser sur chaque particules de sa peau, savourant son goût, sa chaleur et son odeur unique. D'une main, il saisit l'un des seins blanc dont la pointe érigée le narguait depuis trop longtemps et Eileen se plaqua un coussin sur le visage pour ne pas qu'il l'entende gémir. Il gloussa un peu et le lui enleva avec un sourire mi tendre mi sadique.

« Ne te cache pas ! Je veux entendre chaque gémissements qui s'échappera de ta gorge. Je veux voir ton visage quand tu atteindras l'orgasme et je veux voir tes yeux quand je te ferais l'amour. »

En fait, s'était hyper marrant de la faire rougir remarqua t il amusé. Il se lécha les lèvres et retourna s'occuper des deux malheureux tétons dressés qui n'en demandaient pas tant. L'une de ses mains descendit plus au sud, caressant tendrement la douce toison de boucles blondes et elle hoqueta en sentant un doigt se frayer un chemin en elle et butter contre un obstacle de chaire qu'il était certain de trouver là. Il poussa son doigt plus en avant et elle se tendit en ressentant une douleur locale. Une espèce de déchirement.

« Merlin ! » Haleta t elle quand il effleura son clitoris, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps.

Il se mit à genoux entre ses jambes et remonta ses genoux sur ses épaules avant d'aller la taquiner du bout de la langue. Elle feula de plaisir tout en se fourrant la main dans la bouche pour ne pas crier. Ses hanches bougeaient seule à sa rencontre. Elle voulait plus. Elle avait besoin de plus. De le sentir complètement en elle. Taquine, elle agrippa la main de Fenrir et la porta à sa bouche, laissant sa langue s'enrouler autour de ses doigts avec un sourire joueur.

« Diablesse ! » Gronda t il débordant de désir.

Un doux roucoulement sortit de sa gorge et elle l'attira à lui, refermant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

« Il n'y aura plus de retour possible Eileen. Tu es sure de toi ! »

« Oh oui ! » Susurra t elle en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Fenrir rendit les armes et la pénétra dans un rugissement bestial. Il noua ses doigts aux siens et laissa ses instincts reprendre le dessus en imprimant de profonds allers retours. Eileen ne semblait pas être contre aux vus des cris de plaisir qu'elle poussait. Elle se tortillait entre ses bras. Tellement différente et plus tendre que les louves de sa connaissance. Avec elles, il devait toujours se méfier d'où se trouvaient leurs dents. Eileen n'était pas comme ça et cette constatation le ravissait. Elle déposait des myriades de baisers sur son torse, caressait les cicatrices qui parcouraient son dos et laissait ses ongles courir sur la peau fine de ses flancs, souriant de le sentir trembler entre ses bras. Un feu d'artifice éclata sous ses paupières closes et tordit ses reins tandis qu'un feulement montait dans sa gorge. Du aux trop longues années d'abstinence ou au fourreau qui se rétrécissait soudain, Fenrir la suivit dans la jouissance et retomba sur sa poitrine accueillante, exténué et comblé. Il avait vraiment la plus désirable et adorable des fiancées.

« » « » « »

Eileen se réveilla au petit matin. Elle était encore nue et pressée contre le torse ferme de son fiancé qui dormait a poing fermé. Elle rougit intensément en se souvenant de la veille et grimaça au sentiment d'inconfort légèrement douloureux qui occupait les parties basses de son anatomie. Elle aurait été tentée de demander une pommade apaisante a son frère mais elle ne voulait pas vraiment risquer les questions scabreuses qui suivraient. Elle se dégagea en douceur des bras de son amant et repassa ses vêtements de nuit avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche. Elle croisa sa mère au passage qui sourit tristement et courut jusque dans sa chambre morte de honte. Un léger bruit a la porte la fit sursauter et elle entre ouvrit la porte pour voir une Narcissa souriante lui tendre un petit flacon de liquide irisé.

« C'est un anesthésiant local chérie. Je me suis dit que tu en aurais peut être besoin. »

« Merci maman ! »

« Tout s'est bien passé ? »

« A merveille maman. »

« Je te laisse alors. Prépare tes affaires pour le voyage ! Vous partez après le petit déjeuner. »

En retournant dans sa propre chambre, Narcissa éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son mari qui s'inquiéta immédiatement.

« Que se passe t il Cissa chérie ? »

« Nos bébés sont des adultes ! » Sanglota sa femme.

« Ils seront toujours nos bébés mon cœur ! »

« » « » « »

Eileen débarqua dans la salle à manger avec ses affaires de voyage. Elle n'avait prit que le strict minimum puisqu'elle se doutait qu'il y eut toutes les commodités voulues dans la forêt. Son frère haussa un sourcil mais sembla comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il regarda tristement sa petite sœur qui était devenue une femme. Il comprenait mieux a présent les yeux rougis de Narcissa. Fenrir entra a son tour le visage totalement froid et inexpressif mais qui se barra d'un sourire tendre en voyant son adorable fiancée qui piqua de nouveau un fard ahurissant.

« Tu vas bien amour ? » Chuchota t il rien que pour elle.

« Merveilleusement bien oui ! Et toi ? »

« On ne peut mieux ! Tu as préparé tes affaires ? »

« Je n'ai pris qu'un sac. »

« J'aurais une surprise pour toi plus tard ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Si je te le dis, ou sera la surprise ? Tu verras bien curieuse ! »

Après le petit déjeuner, elle alla se changer pour mettre des affaires plus confortables et rejoignit Fenrir qui l'attendait dans le parc. Elle dit au revoir a son frère et ses parents. Fenrir enroula un bras autour de sa taille et colla la petit corps au sien avant de trensplaner. Quand Eileen ouvrit les yeux, elle ne put retenir un bruit d'émerveillement en voyant le vert émeraude des arbres qui les entourait.

« Dernières consignes de sécurité ! Ne baisse jamais les yeux face a un loup garou. Etant donné que tu es a présent officiellement ma compagne, tu leur es supérieure. Si l'un d'entre eux t'insulte, dis le moi immédiatement. Tu dois également savoir que certaines femmes de la meute sont déjà passées par mon lit mais rappelle toi que je n'aime que toi et qu'a présent que je t'ai, je n'irais jamais voir ailleurs. Elles essaieront de te provoquer ou de te rendre jalouse donc, reste sur tes gardes. Tu crois que ça va aller ? »

« Je l'espère ! » Souffla t elle.

Il prit ses lèvres dans un baiser aussi passionné que bref et tendit l'oreille quand ils recommencèrent a marcher. Il l'arrêta tout a coup et ferma les yeux avant d'envoyer une vague de magie derrière un buisson. Un couinement plaintif en sortit et une femme en sortit. Elle ne portait pas grand chose sur le dos et elle était relativement sale. Elle grogna un peu en voyant Eileen qui ne détourna pas le regard même si c'était la seule chose dont elle avait envie en ce moment.

« Suffit Fania ! Je t'interdis de menacer ma compagne. »

« Compagne Fenrir ? Depuis quand t'es tu rangé auprès de ces humains que tu méprises tant ? Autrefois, tu étais comme nous et aujourd'hui, regarde toi ! Tu es propre, tu sens le savon et tu t'habille comme eux. Comme ceux qui nous ont rejeté. T'es tu fait castré ? » Railla t elle.

« C'est mourir que tu veux ? » Gronda t il. « Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis le chef de meute ! »

« Ça fait 12 ans que tu as disparu Fenrir. La meute ne pouvait pas continuer sans chef. Nanri a pris ta place ! Et je suis sa compagne ce qui signifie… »

« Tu ferais mieux de partir Eileen ! »

« Non ! Je sais ce que ça signifie ! Que si tu parviens a battre Nanri alors je devrais me battre contre elle et que si je perds, elle deviendra ta compagne. »

« Mais c'est qu'elle connaît bien nos coutumes ! Comment penses tu pouvoir me vaincre gamine ? » Cracha la louve.

« J'ai de nombreux talents ! » Sourit Eileen.

Elle n'était pas du tout rassurée mais elle aimai trop Fenrir pour permettre que cette femme se mette en travers de sa route.

« Tu es sure de toi ? Rien ne t'oblige a le faire ! Nous pouvons simplement repartir ! » Souffla Fenrir.

« Et tu passerais pour un froussard ? Jamais. Je sais que ça te tuerais plus qu'autre chose. Et je refuse de te laisser entre les griffes de cette… femme ! »

Il l'embrassa tendrement, remarquant encore une fois qu'elle parvenait sans peine a l'étonner une fois de plus. Il marcha conquérant jusqu'au village ou du moins, ce qui aurait du être un village. Des humains sortirent des tentes. Certains semblaient heureux de revoir Fenrir, ils étaient tous très minces et il y en avait qui portaient des traces d'abus physique. Des plaies encore fraîches, des ecchymoses. Rien de très glorieux. On aurait dit que le nouveau chef n'avait pas grand chose a faire du reste de leur meute. Au centre se trouvait un homme. Eileen sentit un frisson de dégoût lui traverser le corps et elle fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il ne portait qu'un morceau de pantalon. Son torse était court de griffes. Ses cheveux blonds sales formaient des espèces de rastas sur son crâne. Il avait des petits yeux noirs enfoncés dans leur orbite.

« Fenrir Greyback ! » Gronda t il. « Regardez le celui que vous preniez pour un sauveur et qui ne vous a jamais sauvé trop occupé a jouer aux animaux domestiques avec ces humains. Et tu oses en ramener une chez nous Fenrir ? Ou est-ce un cadeau pour que nous ne te tuions pas ? »

« Pose un seul de tes doigts crasseux sur elle et tu comprendras pourquoi je resterais a jamais le chef de cette meute. »

« Tu t'es acoquiné a une humaine ? Tu me dégoûtes Greyback. Ce sont eux qui nous ont chassés rappelle toi ! »

« Je m'en rappelle parfaitement bien Nanri. Probablement mieux que toi mais Eileen est différente comme bon nombre des personnes que j'ai rencontré ou retrouvé là bas. »

« Réveille toi Fenrir ! Nous serons toujours des monstres pour eux ! »

« Peut être est-ce ce que vous cherchez ! » Intervint doucement Eileen.

« Eileen… » Prévint Fenrir avant qu'elle ne le coupe.

« Non ! Tu as bien voulu que je vienne car tu pensais que ça serait différent et j'ai choisis de rester alors j'ai également le droit de parler puisqu'a présent, ça me concerne aussi. Tout d'abord, et même si je sais que vous vous en fichez, permettez moi de me présenter. Je m'appelle Eileen Malefoy Prince. Je ne suis pas un loup garou et je n'en connais pas beaucoup mais je sais ce que c'est d'être différent des autres. Une personne que j'aime énormément et que je considère comme mon oncle est un loup garou. Il s'appelle Remus Lupin. C'est un homme très apprécié. peut être pas par tout le monde je vous l'accorde. Il y a encore beaucoup de préjugés dans le monde sorcier. Et pas toujours juste mais la faut vous incombe également. »

« Tu nous insulte en plus ! » Rugit Fania.

« Non ! Je dis la vérité. Vous ne voulez plus être considérés comme des monstres ? Cessez de vous comporter comme tel ! Mon frère a mis au point une potion qui atténue les douleurs des transformations et grâce a elle, les loups garous ne sont plus dangereux. Je n'ai pas dit que le regard des gens changeait mais cessez de tous nous mettre dans le même panier. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être un monstre ! » Souffla une voix hésitante derrière le chef de meute.

« Vous pensez ? Si les Malefoy ne m'avaient pas adoptée, je serais morte. Le ministre voulait me faire enfermer parce que mon pouvoir lui faisait peur. Vous avez une excuse, vous vous changez en loup a chaque pleine lune. Moi je reste toujours humaine mais je suis quand même considérée par certains comme un monstre. »

« Eileen est une elfe noire par sa mère. » Expliqua Fenrir qui voyait ou elle voulait en venir.

Les loups présents se regardèrent incertains mais pour Fania et Nanri, c'était déjà clair. D'un hochement de tête commun, ils sautèrent sur le couple. Fenrir se changea immédiatement en loup et montra les crocs, prouvant a tous que même si Nanri l'avait détrôné, il resterait le maître a bord et ce, pour toujours. Eileen prit également la forme de son animagus loup puisque Fania semblait avoir décidé de la tuer dans sa forme lupine. Un combat s'engagea entre elles deux et la plus jeune tentait de rester le plus loin possible des dents acérée de la louve. Fenrir prouva qu'il restait le chef en envoyant Nanri au tapis en quelques coups de pattes.

« S'il arrive quoique ce soit a Eileen, je te tuerais ! » Promit il une fois revenu a sa forme humaine.

Il ne put qu'observer horrifié le combat des deux louves. Fania voulait la tuer ça ne faisait aucun doute et Eileen résistait tant bien que mal aux assauts de la femme. Un puissant coup de patte l'envoya contre un arbre et elle ne put plus retenir sa forme animagus plus longtemps.

« Ton étoile Eileen ! » Hurla Fenrir en voyant Fania se jeter sur elle la gueule ouverte.

« Pardonne moi ! » Souffla la jeune fille en tendant une main en avant. Un cercle de flamme jaillit et percuta la louve qui alla s'encastrer quelques mètres plus loin.

Fenrir se précipita à ses côtés pour voir si elle allait bien.

« Pourquoi n'as tu pas utilisé ta magie plus tôt ? » Gronda t il.

« Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal ! » Souffla tristement Eileen. « Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle était comme ça Fenrir. Le monde sorcier n'a jamais été tendre avec ceux qui sont différents. On ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de vouloir ma mort. »

Une des femmes du clan s'approcha doucement du couple et se mit a genoux aux côtés d'Eileen en soulevant son pull.

« Je m'appelle Brigid. Je suis la guérisseuse de la meute. Laissez moi jeter un coup d'œil a votre blessure miss. »

« Ce n'est pas très grave. Mais merci quand même. Je ne savais pas qu'il y a des guérisseurs dans les meutes. »

Brigid jeta un regard interrogateur a Fenrir qui hocha lentement la tête.

« Disons que les meutes sont formées un peu comme votre monde. Nous avons un chef et une chef. Ensemble, ils veillent au bon fonctionnement de la meute et au bien être de tous. Ensuite, nous avons deux gardes qui jouent le rôle de chasseur et de police. Nous avons une guérisseuse moi et des instituteurs pour les jeunes louveteaux. Il y a également une chamane et une sage femme. »

« C'est très bien organisé. Comment vos postes sont ils désignés ? »

« C'est le loup en nous qui décide miss. Les loups garous ont une parfaite connaissance de la nature. Certains ont des dons plus spécifiques. Malheureusement, les plus faibles ne passent pas l'hiver parmi nous. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Le froid et la faim ont raison d'eux. »

« C'est terrible ! »

« C'est la loie de la jungle miss ! »

« Non ! La loi de la jungle c'est les plus forts mangent les plus faibles. C'est pas laissons nous mourir par le froid et la faim parce que personne ne pense à nous ! Ça ne devrait pas arriver ! »

« On n'y peut rien ! » Souffla Fenrir.

« Si on peut ! » Contra sa charmante fiancée avec son air buté. « Je sais pas encore ce qu'on peut faire mais il faut que ça change. »

« Il faudrait que les sorciers changent ! » Cracha l'un des loups garous qui baissa immédiatement la tête devant le regard de Fenrir.

« Non il a raison ! » Objecta Eileen. « Soyons réalistes, les renseignements que l'on peut trouver sur les loups garous ne sont pas flatteurs et personne n'a jamais rien fait. »

« Ecris un livre ! » Railla Fenrir.

Elle le regarda un instant avant qu'un fin sourire ne fasse son apparition sur son visage et Fenrir maudit sa grande gueule.

« Tu as raison. Je vais écrire un livre. Toute la vérité sur les loups garous. Et l'argent qu'il rapportera sera uniquement destiné a une association pour aider les loups garous. Je suis certaine que grand père le rajoutera a sa liste de livre donc on est certains d'en vendre beaucoup. Je demanderais a papa de contacter certains de ses amis les plus hauts placés pour nous aider et si le ministre nous fait des ennuis, on trouvera un moyen pour interrompre son mandat et mettre a la tête du ministère quelqu'un qui aura les intérêts des peuples plus a cœur. Mais je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Je veux dire toute la vérité et j'ai besoin que vous me parliez franchement. »

« Je vous aiderais miss ! » Promit Brigid.

« Je retourne au manoir chercher de quoi écrire. Tu m'accompagnes et on revient immédiatement ? » Demanda Eileen toute excitée.

Fenrir grogna mais accepta néanmoins et ils revinrent une heure plus tard. Eileen avait mobilisé tout le monde et avait en prime demandé a sa mère si elle pouvait récupérer tous les vêtements qu'ils ne mettaient plus et qui étaient gardés dans un coin du manoir. Narcissa avait bien évidemment été d'accord et avait contactée certaines de ses amies qui s'étaient empressé de répondre positivement a la demande. Eileen avait emprunté l'appareil photo de son père et lui avait touché deux mots de son projet. Il avait parut surpris que sa fille trouve une cause a défendre. D'habitude, c'était Hermione. La meute avait eu l'air surprise quand ils avaient vu débarqué leur nouvel alpha les bras chargés de paquet eux même remplis de vêtements rétrécis et qu'Eileen avait étendu des grandes couvertures au sol avant de tout jeter dessus et de leur redonner leurs vraies tailles. Elle savait que bon nombre de famille de sang pur étaient très riches et qu'elles jetaient bien souvent des habits qui étaient presque neuf. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait vraiment aider, elle n'allait pas se gêner.

« On peut se servir ? » Demanda une petite fille en voyant les vêtements aux couleurs chatoyantes et quelques jouets.

« Bien sur ! » Sourit Eileen ravie. « Il y a un peu toutes les tailles donc, allez y, faites vous plaisir ! »

« Tu sais que tu es officiellement leur Lupa maintenant ? » Souffla Fenrir à son oreille. « Continue comme ça et ils te suivront jusqu'au bout du monde ! »

« J'aimerais faire tellement plus pour eux. Ils n'ont pas mérité de vivre dans une telle précarité ! »

« Les sorciers ne leur ont pas laissé le choix ! » Gronda Fenrir.

« J'imagine oui ! »

« Pardon de te déranger Fenrir mais nous aimerions savoir pourquoi tu es revenu ! » Osa un des hommes assez mal à l'aise.

« Voldemort est de retour ! »

Un frisson collectif traversa les garous qui se regardèrent incertain.

« J'ai décidé de m'opposer à lui mais ça n'engage que moi ! » Continua t il en promenant son regard sur sa meute.

« Nous te suivrons toujours Chef ! » Affirma un homme plus vieux qui tenait une espèce de long bâton à la main. « Les étoiles sont très claires. Son règne ne durera pas longtemps. Son propre sang lui ôtera la vie avant de s'éteindre ! »

« Quoi ? » Demanda t il alerté en s'approchant à toutes jambes du vieillard. « Qu'as tu dit ? »

« La lignée maudite disparaîtra ! C'est dans le cours des choses ! »

« Ça peut être évité ! » Intervint une voix féminine criarde et rauque.

Eileen ne put retenir le frisson d'horreur qui lui traversa le corps en voyant la femme. Voilà d'après elle le portrait type de la sorcière. Elle avait des cheveux gris tellement sales qu'ils formaient des paquets dégoûtants, elle était habillée d'une espèce de sac en lin de couleur indéfinissable, son visage était peint en blanc et elle n'avait plus de dents. Elle lui faisait vaguement penser aux femmes de la préhistoire. Et encore plus étrange, elle ne semblait absolument pas effrayée par Fenrir.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda t elle à Brigid.

« Elosianna. C'est la chaman. Elle vit dans les bois et ne se mêle pas souvent au reste de la meute. Elle fait peur à tout le monde ne vous en faites pas ! On dit qu'elle mange le cœur et le cerveau des morts pour avoir leur pouvoir. »

« Explique toi vieille femme ! » Déclara sèchement Fenrir.

« Apprends la patience mon roi ! Les esprits ne parlent pas à ceux qui sont trop pressé pour bien les écouter ! »

« Par l'enfer ! Parle ou tu rejoindras ces esprit ! » Hurla t il, faisant trembler toute la meute.

Eileen s'approcha de lui et glissa doucement sa petite main dans la sienne. Elle aussi elle avait peur. Se voir annoncer sa mort prochaine n'était pas la chose que l'on voulait entendre tous les jours. Il sembla comprendre son besoin silencieux d'être rassurée et serra un peu plus fort sa main.

« La lignée maudite s'éteindra si vous faites le mauvais choix. Viendra le moment ou tu devras choisir entre ce qui est facile et ce qui est juste grand roi. De ce choix dépendra l'avenir de la lignée du serpent. Mais n'oublie pas que le père n'est pas le seul concerné ! Est-ce que je te fais peur petit serpent ? »

« Un peu ! » Admit Eileen sans pour autant détourner le regard des yeux abyssaux de la vieille.

« Tu es franche et tes pouvoirs sont grands mais ton cœur trop pur finira par te tuer ! S'il fait le mauvais choix, c'est ça qui te tuera ! »

« Comment ? » Couina t elle.

« L'obscurité petit serpent. Les ténèbres s'empareront de toi et te consumeront vivante ! »

« Je ferais le bon choix ! » Promit Fenrir en la serrant contre lui. « Je te le promets. Est-ce que tu veux partir ? »

« Pas encore non ! Restons encore un peu ici si tu le veux bien. »

« Tout ce que tu veux amour. » Souffla t il bien décidé à ce que rien ne lui arrive.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors? Vous en avez pensés quoi? Oubliez pas de me laisser une review qui m'encouragera à rapidement écrire la suite!


End file.
